Al final del puente
by BluesHead-GreenEyes
Summary: Para ella, cuando las luciérnagas morían, se convertían en estrellas. Pero, ¿qué pasa si tu estrella muere? / Escrito para mi Parabatai, Chia Moon :3
1. Elígela a ella

Hola a todos. Vengo trayendo una nueva historia cargada de drama, romance y lágrimas por mi parte, porque sí, he llorado bastante al escribirlo D':

Éste fic está dedicado a mi queridísima Parabatai, **Chia** :3

Las características especificadas son las siguientes:

 **Pairing:** Mimato, hijo. Yamakari (en el resumen entenderán)

 **Características:** Pese a que Yamato se negaba, Hikari quería ser madre (Sí, lo que se habló en el grupo Yamakari). El embarazo es complicado porque Hikari es demasiado pequeña y el bebé grande. Yamato tiene que elegir entre uno y otro. Hikari no le va a perdonar que no eliga al bebé, así que el bebé es quien deciden salvar. Yamato, dada su experiencia con su padre y viviendo solo, va bien con el hijo, pero las noches y el trabajo empiezan a poderle. hikari empieza a aparecer por las noches y el bebé va a mejor, pero Yamato se da cuenta de que su hijo necesita una madre. No quiere que crezca sin conocer ese placer como él. Va buscando candidatas y para ello, pide ayuda a Mimi. Lo que no sabe es que la candidata la tiene delante hasta que la ve interactuar con su hijo.

 **Género:** Romance/Hurt/confort

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Summary:** Para ella, cuando las luciérnagas morían, se convertían en estrellas. Pero, ¿qué pasa si tu estrella muere?

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 1:**

 _ **«Elígela a ella»**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Mirar el cielo de noche siempre fue una afición suya. Desde pequeño le gustaba perderse de la realidad mientras contemplaba las estrellas, brillando sobre aquel manto oscuro. Casi imperceptible en la ciudad y a pesar de eso, él buscaba siempre levantar la mirada a lo que el infinito le llamaba.

Caló una vez más del cigarrillo y exhaló el humo de su interior. El fumar mientras miraba el cielo era uno de esos placeres personales que evocaba en su soledad, en la tranquilidad y cuando necesitaba reorganizar sus pensamientos.

Perdió la noción del tiempo que estaba empleando ya, pero sabía que pasó bastante, aun así, no daba con la respuesta a aquella inquietud abrumadora que le privaba del sueño. Era una sensación de ahogo que no podía externalizar, o, mejor dicho, no sabía cómo.

―¿Yamato? ―Dio un imperceptible respingo al oír su voz, somnolienta por supuesto y antes de girarse a mirarla, apagó el cigarrillo por la barandilla del balcón.

Oyó a la puerta vidriada correrse y sólo allí se volteó a mirarla. Una sonrisa nerviosa nació al inicio, pero cuando la apreció con los ojos aún semi-cerrados y fregándoselo con uno de sus puñitos, aflojó la tensión en sus hombros.

―¿Qué haces levantada? ―Se atrevió a cuestionar y la vio enarcando una ceja, sonriendo aún con la somnolencia impregnada en sus delicadas facciones. Caminó hasta él y apoyó su frente contra su pecho, era a lo máximo que ella podía aspirar a alcanzarlo.

No podía borrar la sonrisa de su rostro cuando ella hacía eso, actuando como la niña que ya no era, pero que él siempre recordaría. Sintió sus finos brazos rodearle la cintura y entonces, la castaña levantó su mirada hacia él.

―No quieras cambiar la perspectiva de las cosas, Yamato ―Leyó seriedad, pero también un deje de diversión en su voz. Esa mezcla que sólo ella podía pronunciar y darle gracia al asunto por su aspecto de niña aún.

―Deberías de tenerme más respeto… ―Comentó él acariciando sus finos y cortos cabellos―, soy tu mayor después de todo.

―Lo estás haciendo de nuevo ―Y allí iba su mohín de fingida molestia. Él no lo soportaba mucho y acababa besándola uno de sus cachetes inflados, escuchándola reír por lo bajo―. ¿Entonces…? ―Preguntó ella, una vez que él se alejó para mirarla a los ojos café. No quería hablar del asunto y prefería hacerse el desentendido y dar por sentado el tema. Era una pena que para la astuta mente de Hikari Yagami, ese tipo de jugadas no sirvieran de mucho―. No te hagas el tonto…, algo te preocupa.

―¿Por qué lo dices? ―Ella desfiló una sonrisa y señaló con su índice la prueba principal: su cigarrillo apagado y aun destilando un ligero hilo de humo.

―Sin mencionar que hueles a nicotina ―Se sonrojó tras su acusación, pues había prometido dejar de hacerlo. Ella no lo decía con malicia, pero sí con preocupación. Lo veía en sus ojos―. Has estado actuando raro últimamente.

―Debe de parecértelo nada más… ―Y huyó de su mirada. Ella era tan transparente, que era mejor escapar de sus ojos antes de que su transparencia termine por delatarte.

―¿Es por lo de…? ―Preguntó Hikari y él leyó culpa en su voz. Enseguida la miró y la apretó con un poco más de fuerza contra su cuerpo, consiguiendo su mirada café. La observó en silencio un segundo. Ella se sentía culpable y él un idiota.

La besó entonces, no en la mejilla, no en la frente. La besó en los labios, con dulzura y con deseo, degustando de sus labios finos y delicados, saboreando de ella y olvidándose de la niña de años atrás para besar a la mujer que a él le gustaba hacer el amor por las noches y acurrucarla en su cuerpo cuando hacía frío. A la mujer que compartía sus noches y sus días y era su compañera en los momentos más difíciles como en los sencillos. Y a la mujer que, en esos momentos, llevaba en su interior una pequeña parte de él.

Deshizo el beso sin desearlo y sonrió al verla sonrojada, con los labios hinchados levemente. Sus ojos estaban brillando un poco más, porque había lágrimas que amenazaban con derramarse y él temía que fuesen por su culpa. Se apresuró a hablar.

―No. No es por lo del bebé, Hikari… ―Y mentía, porque sí era por él. Yamato temía por ella, por el bebé que venía en camino y por sí mismo, porque había una parte muy profunda de sus pensamientos que le hacían temer por su rol como padre. Porque no quería cometer errores ni perjudicar a su familia. Él provenía de una cuna que parecía albergar sólo prejuicios y dolor.

Y a pesar de eso, ella lo miraba como si fuese el ser más perfecto que haya pisado la tierra.

Bajó sus anchas manos hasta el vientre de Hikari y sus ojos las acompañaron, centrándose en el lugar donde su hijo crecía con el correr de los segundos. _«Mi hijo…»_ Pronunció en su mente y se sintió extraño. Desde que supo que iría a ser padre, trataba de pronunciar esas dos palabras, aunque sea en su mente, pero aún le sabían tan ajenas.

―Yamato, no tienes que fingir…, no conmigo ―La miró un poco dolido y encontró el mismo sentimiento en los ojos de su novia―. Es normal que tengas miedo, yo también lo tengo. No te juzgo ni espero que estés seguro de nada aún.

―Es que eres demasiado joven… ―Se atrevió a decir y era verdad. Diecinueve años apenas tenía Hikari y ya llevaba en su vientre un niño. Era muy joven y él era el culpable―. Taichi no estaba de acuerdo con esto, después de todo y―

―Taichi nunca estará de acuerdo a la primera, ni, aunque yo tenga cincuenta años ―Dijo con una sonrisa y eso lo tranquilizó un poco más―. Pero él no es el verdadero problema, ¿no es así?

El rubio se mordió el interior de su boca, porque ella leía a través de él. Dejó escapar un suspiro cansado.

―¿Cómo lo haces?

―¿Qué cosa? ―Preguntó fingiendo una voz inocente que lo hizo sonreír un poco. Ella atrajo su mirada antes de que él la apartara―. No eres muy difícil de leer.

―Tú comprendes fácilmente, en todo caso ―Y la de la sonrisa era ella. Hikari lo abrazó y él se encorvó un poco para abrazarla mejor―. No te culpo por tener miedo… Sólo…, sólo no te guardes tus miedos…

Si ella supiera que aquello era un mal hábito suyo. Cerró los ojos y la apretó un poco más contra él. Le gustaba sentir su pequeño cuerpo y a ella, que la estrujara así.

―¿Me contarías nuevamente la historia sobre Orihime y Hikoboshi?

Yamato no pudo contener una pequeña risa y se separó para mirarla con una ceja enarcada. Ella se encogió de hombros, sin borrar su sonrisa del rostro.

―¿Te refieres a Vega y Altair? ―Hikari frunció el ceño―. Son cuentos de estrellas solamente.

―Es mi favorito ―Y se separó de él, caminando hasta tener la barandilla del balcón contra su abdomen. Él la vio levantando su índice hacia el cielo―. ¿Son aquellas?

―En realidad, no podrás apreciarlas en la ciudad ―Se puso detrás de ella y tomó con su mano el brazo de Hikari para dirigirla hacia donde tendría que apreciarse a la estrella Vega―. Cuenta la leyenda que una princesa de excepcional belleza, llamada Orihime se enamoró de un pastor ―Movió un poco el brazo de la joven para señalizar la ubicación de Altair―, llamado Hikoboshi.

»Orihime era una magnífica tejedora, de allí su nombre. Ella era hija de Tentei, el Rey celestial, quien amaba a su hija y ponderaba su bello trabajo de tejer telas a orillas del río Amanogawa, la Vía Láctea, pero su trabajo era extenso, teniendo que trabajar de sol a sol, sin poder conocer a nadie de quien enamorarse.

»Tentei decidió entonces concretar el encuentro entre su hija e Hikoboshi, un pastor de estrellas. Al conocerse, ambos se enamoraron de inmediato y al poco tiempo, contrajeron matrimonio. Pero tras la boda, Orihime descuidó su trabajo, como Hikeboshi a su rebaño, cuyas estrellas se desperdigaron por todo el firmamento ―Dijo mientras puntualizaba las tantas estrellas que podían apreciar en el cielo―. Tentei, furioso ante aquel descuido por parte de ambos, los separó del cielo, dejando uno a cada lado del río Amanogawa.

»Desolada por la separación de su esposo, Orihime le imploró a su padre el permitirle volver a verlo. Las lágrimas de su hija conmovieron al rey, así que permitió que el séptimo día del séptimo mes lunar y, a través del puente que atravesaba el río Amanogawa, ambos puedan volver a verse.

Yamato bajó el brazo de Hikari, pero ninguno dejó de observar el cielo.

―¿Sabías que, cuando una luciérnaga muere, se convierte en estrella? ―Yamato sonrió con sus palabras y Hikari lo miró con su ceño fruncido―. No te rías, es verdad.

―¿De dónde sacas eso?

―De una película… ―Yamato la abrazó y puso su mentón sobre el hombro de la joven―. ¿Quieres oír mi teoría?

―Hasta tienes una teoría.

―Sí, es bastante buena.

Yamato rio por lo bajo.

―Oigamos tu teoría, entonces.

―Por cada estrella que hay el cielo, hay una luciérnaga en el mundo. Quizá vuelen buscando a su estrella favorita y sólo cuando mueren, pueden ir a encontrarla ―Ella ladeó su rostro para mirarlo con las cejas elevadas―. A que es buena.

Yamato no podía borrar su sonrisa del rostro y ella le dio una palmada en uno de los brazos que rodeaban su cintura.

―Entonces, es por eso que tienen luz propia y vuelan sin rumbo fijo, ¿es eso? ―Hikari asintió.

―Ellas iluminan la noche y tratan de encontrar a su estrella de esa manera. Es por eso que no hay luciérnagas en las ciudades…, porque las luces acaparan su brillo y las estrellas no podrán verlas.

Yamato la miraba mientras hablaba, observando el cielo y pronunciando esas palabras como si fuesen la pura verdad. De hecho, era la pura verdad para ella y él podría creer en todo lo que Hikari le dijera. Ella volvió a mirarlo. ―Si alguna vez tienes la necesidad de dudar de tu rol como padre…, entonces háblale de fantasías que hagan sonreír a nuestro hijo.

―Me pides demasiado, mujer. No soy creativo como tú que…, hasta tienes una teoría propia ―Ambos rieron y Hikari volvió darle una palmada a su brazo.

Ella no borró esa dulce sonrisa del rostro cuando el silencio volvió a reinar a su alrededor. Mirarla con esa sonrisa le provocaba un sonrojo infantil en sus mejillas.

―No te desacredites…, me gusta cuando me hablas de las constelaciones y de Orihime y Hikoboshi ―Se volvió hasta tenerlo delante y con sus manos, atrajo el rostro de Yamato hacia el suyo. Pegó su frente a la de él―. Te amará, Yamato; ya lo está haciendo en éstos momentos.

Él no pudo evitar sonreír un poco. Porque Hikari tenía es facilidad por serenar su alma, trayendo la calma a él. Ella congregaba todos sus miedos en un solo lugar para purgarlos con su luz.

Cerró los ojos y la abrazó con fuerza.

Si debía pedir un deseo ante alguna estrella o a alguna luciérnaga, sólo podía desear que Hikari nunca le faltara en su vida, porque era todo lo que él necesitaba para no perder su norte.

* * *

 _«¿Por qué todo parecía querer rehuir de él?»_

* * *

Sostenía con fuerza la mano de Hikari, contemplando su rostro enrojecido por el esfuerzo. La médica sólo le pedía que pujara, mientras las enfermeras le indicaban cómo debía respirar. Yamato contemplaba con temor a su esposa, pues parecía que podría romperse en cualquier momento.

Sabía que el parto no era tarea fácil y el dolor experimentado durante éste no tenía comparación.

Oía a Hikari gritando a cada empuje que daba. Yamato la ayudaba con palabras que él consideraba de aliento, pero ya ni siquiera sabía lo que debía de hacer. Todo lo que había leído para ese momento parecía haber sido borrado de su memoria y sólo actuaba por instinto.

El parto se había adelantado demasiado. Tras siete meses y medio les tomó por sorpresa su hija que ya deseaba salir. No recordaba haber corrido tan rápido en toda su vida. Entre juntar la ropa de Hikari y la de la bebé, para ayudarla a llevarle al auto, podía sentir los segundos traqueteando en su cerebro.

Hikari había mantenido la calma, o tratando de hacerlo, durante todo el tiempo, desde que recibieron la noticia de que serían padres como durante los siete meses y medio que implicó la espera de su niña. Ella había elaborado un álbum de fotos captando cada momento de esos meses, con cada desvelada, cada comida extraña que se le antojaba comer, cada instante en el que veía su panza creciendo. Todo lo tenía registrado en fotos, en escritos, en la mente incluso.

Compraron ejemplares de paternidad y asistieron a profesionales que les instruyeran en todo lo relacionado a lo que estaban por experimentar. Fueron meses de preparación, de expectativa, de ansiedad… Pero no había manuales ni consejos que lo prepararan realmente para lo que se avecinaba.

―¡Vamos, Ishida-san, un puje más! ―Pedía la obstetra a los pies de Hikari, preparando para la llegada de su hija.

―¡Ya no…! ¡Ah! ―El rostro de Hikari se enrojeció aún más, si era posible. Yamato luchaba por no perder la paciencia ni la cordura al ver a su esposa en ese estado.

Pitidos en máquinas alertaron y una maldición se escapó de la boca de la obstetra.

Todo lo que Yamato recordaba de ese momento era ver cómo el color rojizo en el rostro de Hikari iba atenuándose hasta quedar casi pálida. El movimiento errático dentro de la sala no le alarmaron tanto como las palabras de Hikari.

―Por favor… Elígela a ella… ―La palidez llegó a él.

―Ishida-san, le pediremos que deje la sala, por favor ―Habló una de las enfermeras con tono firme y serio. Él la miró sin comprender y se debatía entre el rostro de su esposa y la de la enfermera.

―Pero, Hikari…

―El parto se ha complicado un poco. Por favor, retírese de la sala.

 _Se ha complicado un poco_ era una manera de camuflar las cosas. Como cuando intentas aminorar un hecho de gravedad con lindas palabras. Yamato lo sabía, no era un niño ni un idiota. Se negaba a salir, exigía respuestas cuando los nervios se le estaban crispando al ver a su esposa perdiendo color de a poco.

―Sufrió un desgarre al pujar ―Explicó la enfermera desde el umbral, mientras detrás suyo colocaban una mascarilla de oxígeno en Hikari―. Por favor, mantenga la calma y espere afuera. Le avisaremos cómo va todo.

―¡¿Ella estará bien?! ―Preguntó sin dejar de elevar la voz―. ¡¿Mi hija estará bien?!

Leyó culpa en los ojos de la mujer, pero la vio evocando un asentimiento con la cabeza.

―Haremos todo lo posible por salvarlas a ambas.

Sin otra palabra más, Yamato tenía frente a él la puerta cerrada y el alma por los suelos. Aún podía apreciar la pequeña y dulce sonrisa en Hikari le dedicó antes de entrar a la sala.

Él quería volver a ver esa sonrisa

Yamato conoció lo que era el _verdadero_ miedo.

* * *

 _«Por favor… Elígela a ella…»_

* * *

Uno nunca está preparado para decir adiós. Mucho menos cuando la historia parecía dar inicio.

Apretó los puños con fuerza al ver salir a la enfermera que le habló unos momentos atrás. Tanto él como los demás que yacían a la espera de la noticia, de alguna esperanza, se pusieron de pie.

La mujer no venía sola. Una incubadora la acompañaba. Yamato no sabía si avanzar o no. Estar cerca de aquella incubadora era estar cerca de la realidad y aún no estaba listo para eso. Aún yacía rememorando su noche de bodas y el rostro de Hikari infundado de blanco.

―Ishida-san ―Llamó la enfermera. Todos voltearon a verlo estático en su sitio, aguardando porque hiciera algo más.

¿Lo odiarían si dijera que su cuerpo parecía no pertenecerle en esos momentos? Pero así era. Su cuerpo, un costal inerte, no quería reaccionar a lo que tenía delante. ¿Cómo poder hacerlo? Si leía dos cosas en aquella escena.

Una noticia buena…

Y otra…

No.

Definitivamente, uno nunca estaba preparado para decir adiós.

* * *

Las palmadas de aliento y los cálidos apretones de mano nunca eran necesarios; no para él, al menos. Todos intentaban transmitir sus condolencias, pero él no quería eso.

Exhaló el humo de su boca y lo vio elevándose y perdiéndose con la brisa de invierno. El cielo yacía nublado, como todo a su alrededor. _«Deja de mirar el cielo…»_ Se dijo con pena. Todo, maldita sea, todo le recordaban a ella.

Se desajustó la corbata negra que hacía juego con el traje del mismo color. El frío calaba en su interior, pero él prefería eso a tener que estar nuevamente dentro de aquella casa, la cual había trabajado tanto por comprar y poder vivir la vida de casado que siempre quiso..., junto a _ella_.

 _«_ _¡Yamato, hagamos un muñeco de nieve!»_

 _«_ _Me encanta el invierno, ¿sabes?»_

 _«_ _Sí, porque tengo la excusa de que puedo abrazarte y tú no me gruñirás por eso…»_

La veía tan nítida aún. Con esas sonrisas dulces y esa risa que parecía ser la melodía mejor compuesta. La podía apreciar enfundada en su abrigo rosa pálido, armando bolas de nieve y aún tenía ese tonto pensamiento que ella siempre parecía ir acorde al paisaje que tuviese detrás.

Escuchó pasos acercándose, pero no se molestó en mirar de quién se trataba. Tras los acontecimientos recientes, la lista de la personas que querrían acercarse a él en esos momentos, era bastante corta.

―Yamato… ―Exhaló humo cuando escuchó la voz de Mimi desde atrás. Sonaba trémula, algo muy extraño conociéndola―. Te estaban buscando.

―Lo dudo ―Respondió por lo bajo.

Un momento de silencio que era difícil de saber si lo mejor estaba en quebrarlo o no. Exhaló un suspiro y dejó caer las manos.

―Si esperas que vaya nuevamente adentro para recibir miradas de pena u odio, pierdes tu tiempo.

Taichi no deseaba verlo en esos momentos y aunque sus amigos no lo culpaban, tampoco estaban en las mejores condiciones para hablar de condolencias. Verse encerrado entre un montón de trajes negros y los sollozos tristes era todo lo que él no deseaba en esos momentos. Siempre rehuyó de ese tipo de situaciones y estaba seguro que más de uno lo estaban tachando de insensible y frívolo, pero él no quería ver la fotografía de su esposa junto a sus cenizas.

Él quería recordarla riendo y armando muñecos de nieve. Recostada en el césped en tardes de verano y abrazarse al recuerdo de su pequeño cuerpo a mitad de la noche.

Lo siguiente que escuchó fue a Mimi caminando hasta él y sentarse en los escalones que lo soportaban. La miró quitando una cajetilla de cigarrillos del interior de su chaqueta negra y su propio encendedor.

―En realidad, sólo vine bajo la excusa de buscarte. No podía permanecer por mucho más tiempo dentro… _Ella_ no está allí ―Y la vio exhalando el mismo humo que él.

El blanco había cubierto tantas cosas a su alrededor. Techos, céspedes, aceras, árboles. Volvió a levantar la mirada hacia el cielo nublado. Ya nada sería igual, lo sabía. Él ya no podría ver la nieve como algo bueno…, ni el cielo como una afición suya.

* * *

La quietud en el cuarto parecía volverlo tan débil. El silencio y la oscuridad le sabían a veneno por primera vez. Los movimientos que empleaba, pequeños saltos acompasados, tenían la función de tranquilizar a su hija, siendo lo único que en esos momentos lo mantenían despierto.

Miró el rostro dormido de la pequeña bebé en sus brazos y el color amarillo pastel que adornaba sus ropitas le aguijonaban el pecho. Aún se sentía extraño cargándola. Mimi había dicho que no podía huir para siempre de la niña, que él era su padre y debía hacerse cargo.

Echó un suspiro de alivio. Hacer dormir a Hotaru no representaba mucho dilema, pero podía extenderse dependiendo el humor la niña.

Apreció la oscuridad del cielo por la rendija de tela en su ventana. Perdió la noción del tiempo. Siempre era así cuando llegaba la noche y su cita nocturna con el cielo se permitía. Pero esa noche no saldría al balcón como siempre hacía; de hecho, dejó de salir al balcón para apreciar la noche desde hace meses.

Contuvo el aliento un momento y cerró los ojos.

Nunca se consideró una persona que mostrara sus sentimientos con facilidad. Era un torpe cuando de externalizar emociones se trataba. Podría sonar ridículo el decir que lo primero que su hija conoció de él, no fue la sonrisa que todo bebé descubre en sus padres cuando los ven por primera vez.

No, todo lo contrario. Yamato recibió a su hija con lágrimas de dolor y una latente pregunta en su cabeza.

 _«¿Por qué?»_

Abrazó un poco más a la bebé, aferrándose a aquella quietud que enseñaba el diminuto ser en esos momentos. Se acercó a la cuna de la niña y la depositó con cuidado en ésta, viéndola dormir con tanta paz en su rostro. Hace a penas un mes que Hotaru retorno a sus brazos tras permanecer los anteriores días en una incubadora, prevista de suministros alimenticios y calor, pues su ciclo no se concretó como estaba previsto.

Tantas cosas sucedieron sin ser previstas.

Acarició una de las mejillas de su hija hasta tocar la punta de su nariz y una sonrisa triste se deslizó por sus labios.

―Ella diría que heredaste su nariz… ―Susurró a la nada.

La sonrisa le dolía, como le dolía la garganta al tratar de detener las ganas de llorar un poco más. Sólo un poco más, mientras se preguntaba por qué tenía que ser ella.

¿Por qué tuvo que ser Hikari?

* * *

 _«¿Por qué nada podía pertenecerle sin desaparecer delante de sus ojos?»_

* * *

 **Notas:**

Un inicio bastante triste, pero prometo que irá cambiando con el correr de los capítulos.

Me siento bastante identificada con ésta historia, siendo la principal razón por la cual quise tomarla. Sólo espero poder brindar un buen trabajo, Chia :3

Y me despido hasta el siguiente capítulo, a la espera de sus comentarios.

Nos estamos leyendo.

Besitos a todos~


	2. Miedos y dudas

Éste fic está dedicado a mi queridísima Parabatai, Chia :3

Las características especificadas son las siguientes:

Pairing: Mimato, hijo. Yamakari (en el resumen entenderán)

Características: Pese a que Yamato se negaba, Hikari quería ser madre (Sí, lo que se habló en el grupo Yamakari). El embarazo es complicado porque Hikari es demasiado pequeña y el bebé grande. Yamato tiene que elegir entre uno y otro. Hikari no le va a perdonar que no eliga al bebé, así que el bebé es quien deciden salvar. Yamato, dada su experiencia con su padre y viviendo solo, va bien con el hijo, pero las noches y el trabajo empiezan a poderle. hikari empieza a aparecer por las noches y el bebé va a mejor, pero Yamato se da cuenta de que su hijo necesita una madre. No quiere que crezca sin conocer ese placer como él. Va buscando candidatas y para ello, pide ayuda a Mimi. Lo que no sabe es que la candidata la tiene delante hasta que la ve interactuar con su hijo.

Género: Romance/Hurt/confort

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 2:**

 _ **«Miedos y dudas»**_

 _ **.**_

―…, es por eso que acabó así ―Finalizó la maestra con su tono serio y, de entre unas cuantas hojas buscaba una en específico.

Yamato asintió a la mujer y dirigió la vista hacia la puerta cerrada, pudiendo apreciar un par de ojos celestes desde afuera, mirando expectante la escena a través del cristal. Yamato suspiró y volvió a mirar a la mujer sentada frente a él.

―No es la primera vez que sucede ―Continuó la mujer.

―Por lo que me ha dicho, Hotaru no es la única culpable ―Fueron sus palabras. La maestra asintió y pareció dar con lo que buscaba entre tantos papeles pintarrajeados.

―Es verdad; los padres de Kamiko están en camino y hablaré con ellos ―Yamato pareció un poco más tranquilo tras esas palabras―. Pero, me preocupa más Hotaru, Ishida-san.

Y tras decirlo, deslizó la hoja hallada sobre la mesa hasta las manos del hombre. Con observar unos dibujos, supo que lo había hecho su hija. Contempló una escena que le hizo fruncir los labios y bajar los hombros.

―Es verdad que Kamiko provocó a su hija para que actuara de ese modo, pero… ―La escuchó aclarándose la garganta―, ¿no ha pensado en recurrir a psicólogos infantiles? ―Los ojos azules y profundos del hombre se dirigieron a la mujer y parecieron ser lo suficientemente duros para hacerla retroceder un poco del escritorio que los separaba―. Entiendo su situación, Ishida-san, pero cuando un miembro de la familia falta… ―La vio pensando en sus palabras y tras un segundo, negó para buscar algo en su cartera―. Escuche, los psicólogos son guías para las personas, no tiene nada de malo que Hotaru asista a uno, ¿comprende?

―La compañera de mi hija la insulta y mi hija se defiende, si bien, no fue de la mejor manera, pero, ¿debo de llevarla a un psicólogo por eso? ―Preguntó irritado, sin elevar la voz. La mujer suspiró―. No es la primera vez que la molestan, Eri-Sensei.

―No es la primera vez que una compañera la molesta, es cierto…, como tampoco es la primera vez que Hotaru habla sola o dice que ve a su madre ―Yamato aspiró aire y se hizo para atrás, recostándose por el respaldo mientras masajeaba su frente―. Sólo lo digo por el bien de Hotaru, Ishida-san.

Yamato quiso reír en esos momentos. ¿Por el bien de su hija? Negó con la cabeza, tomó el dibujo de Hotaru para meterlo en su maletín y se puso de pie, siendo imitado por la maestra Eri de segundo grado.

―Por favor, piense en lo que le he dicho…, conozco psicólogos infantiles excelentes ―Dijo para hacerle entrega de una tarjeta blanca que Yamato sólo pudo mirar. Lo tomó por educación.

―Gracias por su tiempo ―Fue la respuesta del padre, caminando hacia la salida.

Cuando deslizó la puerta vio a su hija de pie, con barro en varias partes de sus ropas y algunos raspones en sus rodillas, sus manos y su rostro. Su cabello castaño y corto tenía algunas basurillas, pero eso no le llamaron tanto la atención como lo hizo su semblante cargado de preocupación, mirándolo con los ojos grandes y azules que siempre le ponían en jaque.

―Puedo explicártelo… ―Dijo su niña.

―Andando ―Le dio su mano y ella la tomó con duda. Ambos se encaminaron hacia la salida de la Escuela Primaria.

No era la primera vez que las maestras llamaban a su oficina para pedir audiencia con él ante alguna acción de su hija. Desde que Hotaru empezó a ir a la escuela, tuvo cierta dificultad para adaptarse, para hacer amistades y la llamada de atención constante, por parte de los docentes, se debía a eso.

Con siete años, Hotaru podía hablar sin tartamudear o sonrojarse y había adquirido un poco más de desenvoltura en lo que su vida escolar implicaba. Lastimosamente, la niña no sabía equilibrar las cosas.

―Kamiko empezó ―Dijo Hotaru desde el asiento trasero del auto. Yamato la observó por el retrovisor, puesta con el cinturón de seguridad y su manito sosteniendo su rostro al mirar por la ventanilla.

―No importa quien haya iniciado. Has golpeado a una compañera, Hotaru.

―Ella me llamó rara ―Se defendió, mirando a su padre―. Dijo que estaba loca porque podía ver a mamá.

Yamato echó un suspiro fuera.

―No estuvo bien que la golpearas.

La del suspiro fue Hotaru entonces.

―La maestra Eri ya no me cree.

―¿Y por eso golpeaste a Kamiko?

―El tío Taichi me dijo que no debo dejar que se burlen de mí.

―El tío Taichi… ―Gruñó Yamato al recordar a su cuñado. _«Idiota…»_ dijo mentalmente al pensar en el moreno―. El tío Taichi no sabe lo que dice muchas veces. No puedes ir por la vida golpeando personas, Hotaru.

Ella gruñó por lo bajo y volvió a mirar por la ventanilla. Yamato la observó nuevamente por el espejo, apreciando su mirada perdida en lo que el exterior le enseñaba. Hikari también solía gruñirle y mirar por la ventana para perderse de la realidad cuando discutían.

Ver a Hotaru así, le recordaron a su esposa sentada frente a la ventana, con las piernas flexionadas contra su pecho, mientras se perdía de la realidad al mirar más allá.

Dio otro suspiro y continuó conduciendo de regreso a su casa.

* * *

«Psicólogos infantiles» Googleó, recibiendo una larga lista de títulos que trataban el tema.

 _«Los padres son usualmente los primeros en reconocer cuando un hijo tiene un problema emocional o de comportamiento. Aun así, la decisión de buscar ayuda o consejo profesional puede ser difícil y dolorosa, pues, en muchas ocasiones, se hace difícil saber en qué momento esto es realmente necesario. Uno se resiste quizás porque considera que no le van a decir nada nuevo, o que en caso de hacerlo, será cómo poner en entredicho su capacidad, como padre o adulto, de resolver determinado problema…»_

Se encogió de hombros ante aquella descripción en una página de psicología infantil. Hotaru no necesitaba asistencia de un psicólogo y no, no lo decía porque sintiese que ponían en duda su capacidad como padre o adulto.

Enseguida, sus ojos se volcaron hacia el otro extremo de la cama, apreciando el dibujo que le entregó la maestra aquella mañana. En la tarea de "dibuja a tu familia", Hotaru se había dibujado una familia de palillos y redondos en donde aparecía ella junto a él, su padre y junto a una mujer bajita de cabello corto y castaño…, con alas de luciérnaga.

―¿Papi? ―Yamato levantó la mirada al oír la voz de su hija desde el umbral de su cuarto. Sonrió un poco al mirarla con sus pijamas amarillo pastel, fregándose uno de sus ojos con su puñito cerrado―. ¿Estás ocupado?

―¿No puedes dormir? ―Preguntó Yamato y ella negó, moviendo sus cabellos cortos y castaños de un lado para otro. Él palmeó el lado opuesto de la cama en el que estaba y ella se mostró sonriente al tener cabida junto a él―. Guardaré éstas cosas y dormiremos juntos.

―¿Trabajando hasta tarde? ―Él bajó la pantalla de su notebook antes de que su hija leyera algo que la inquietara. Apartó unos papeles de la oficina y colocó todo sobre la cómoda de su cuarto.

―Algo así ―Fue su respuesta. Se dirigió a la cama y arropó a su hija entre sábanas, tomando lugar junto a ella.

―¿Sigues molesto conmigo? ―Él la miró curioso y frunció sus labios, desarreglando sus hebras castañas con una mano.

―No me molesté contigo. Fue un llamado de atención, porque lo que has hecho no se hace, Hotaru ―Ella se puso de costado parar mirarlo de frente, colocando sus dos manitas bajo su almohada. Él la imitó, incluso poniendo sus dos manos como ella lo hacía. La vio sonreír un poquito―. Pero nunca me molestaría contigo.

―¿Aunque me porte mal? ―Él frunció su ceño y ella rio al verlo así―. ¿Lo ves? Te molestarías conmigo.

―¿Necesitabas demostrar algo con eso? ―Ella rodó los ojos.

―¿Por qué no me hablas como los otros padres hablan a sus hijos? ―Él sonrió―. A veces siento que te diriges a mí como te diriges a un adulto.

―¿Quieres que te hable como Taichi habla a su hijo? ―Hotaru rio con fuerza.

―No, el tío Taichi hace caras raras cuando le habla a Ryu-chan ―Yamato rio por sus palabras. Era cierto eso de que Taichi hacía gestos y voces extrañas frente a su hijo de un año. Él nunca necesitó hacer ese tipo de payasadas delante de Hotaru; de hecho, para ese tipo de gestos estaba Taichi o Mimi, porque él se había encargado de darle cariño a su hija a su manera.

Su rostro se enserió un momento. ¿Era ese su problema? ¿Él no demostraba con eficiencia su cariño?

―¿La maestra Eri te mostró mi dibujo? ―La voz de su hija lo llamó. Él asintió, viéndola suspirar, bajando los ojos―. Muchos compañeros se burlaron de mí porque dibujé a mamá como luciérnaga.

Yamato dirigió una de sus manos a la cabeza de su hija y la acarició, evocando la mirada azulina de ésta a la suya propia.

―Tus compañeros no tienen creatividad, es sólo eso ―Hotaru sonrió un poquito tras sus palabras.

―Kamiko dijo que las mamás no son luciérnagas, pero Mamá me dijo que la podía ver en ellas ―Yamato frunció los labios con aquella declaración, no siendo la primera vez que la oía decir algo semejante.

Las palabras de la maestra de su hija eran ciertas, le constaba, pues desde que Hotaru había comenzado a hablar, solía hablar de su madre, de lo que ésta le decía y de sus visitas nocturnas cuando ella dormía. En los primeros tiempos, Yamato la justificaba diciendo que las tantas fotografías de Hikari la hacían imaginarla, recrearla como si la conociera.

Pero aquella imaginación suya no hacía más que incrementar y hasta podía oírla hablando sola, muchas veces. Creía que rezaba a su madre, pero en realidad, tenía conversaciones fluidas y no sabía qué más decir para justificar aquel comportamiento.

 _«Es una niña que quiere mantener viva a su madre»_ había dicho Mimi en una ocasión y creía en sus palabras, porque él también lo pensaba así, que su hija intentaba imaginarse a su madre y llenar esa parte que él no podía.

―¿También crees que estoy loca? ―Habló su hija en un hilillo de voz que lo golpeó y se apresuró a negar.

―Por supuesto que no, Hotaru ―La acercó más a él y ella se abrazó a su cuello―. Hikari…, tu madre, está con nosotros…

―¿Tú también puedes verla u oírla? ―Preguntó la niña. Él pensó en su esposa y en aquella sonrisa que solía regalarle cuando a él, la vida parecía golpearle con dureza. Cerró los ojos y se abrazó a su hija, como al recuerdo de Hikari.

―A veces sueño con ella… ―Sintió a Hotaru relajarse tras oír sus palabras. No mentía, porque en muchos sueños, la veía, sentada en el césped o enfocando con su cámara para tomar una foto. Siempre vestía de blanco y siempre lo miraba con ternura.

Pero cuando él estiraba sus dedos hacia ella para tocar su rostro, se despertaba con lágrimas acumuladas en los ojos.

―¿Me contarías la historia de Orihime y Hikoboshi? ―Yamato soltó un suspiro. Muchas veces, Hotaru se lo pedía antes de dormir y él se lo relataba como se lo relataba a su madre.

―Si te lo cuento, ¿dormirás? ―Ella asintió contra él y él acarició su cabeza castaña―. De acuerdo… Cuenta la leyenda que una princesa de excepcional belleza, llamada Orihime se enamoró de un pastor, llamado Hikoboshi…

* * *

Al oír el timbre, Hotaru dejó sus cuadernos y su lápiz en la mesa de la cocina, dirigiéndose con presura a la entrada. Yamato levantó la mirada del picadero cuando la escuchó correr hacia la puerta de la sala y saludar a los recién llegados.

―¡Mi-chan! ―Escuchó decir a su hija y no pudo evitar reír por lo bajo.

―¡Ho-chan! ―Respondió la mujer castaña, abrazando a la niña de siete años.

―¿Cómo es eso de "Mi-chan"? ―Se atrevió a preguntar Yamato cuando vio a Mimi acercándose hacia él. Ella rodó los ojos y tomó asiento en las butacas altas, frente a él―. ¿No crees que estás un poco…, _grande_ para esos apodos, Mimi?

―Es su manera de afrontar sus treinta, déjala ―La puerta se cerró con la voz de Taichi desde la sala, ingresando junto a una Sora embarazada de cuatro meses y su hijo de un año en brazos de su padre.

―Aún no tengo treinta, par de viejos ―Se giró a fulminar con la mirada a Taichi y recordarse que Sora también se encontraba allí.

―¿Disculpa? ―Sora enarcó una ceja.

―Tú nunca envejeces, cariño ―Se apresuró a aclarar, logrando sacar una risita por parte de los demás.

―Percibo un insulto ―Alegó Taichi haciendo sentar a Sora en una de las sillas del comedor―. No puedes insultar a una embarazada, ¿lo sabías? Vas directo al infierno.

―No creemos en el infierno ―Respondió Yamato―, pero si lo hiciéramos, Taichi, ya estarías condenado ―Le señaló con el cuchillo de cocina que tenía en la mano.

―¿A qué viene eso, Yamato? ―Preguntó Sora debatiéndose entre mirar al rubio y al moreno.

―Hotaru, ¿por qué no le dices al Tío Taichi qué sucedió ayer? ―Las miradas de los adultos viajaron a la niña que se encontraba junto a su primo, Ryu.

―Nada, nada ―La niña miró a otro punto, evitando la mirada de su padre.

―Hotaru…

La niña suspiró.

―Le pegué a una compañera… ―Levantó sus ojos hacia sus mayores―. ¡Pero Kamiko me insultó!

―No es razón para reaccionar con golpes ―Yamato miró a su cuñado con el ceño, ligeramente, fruncido―. Aquí es cuando tú entras y respaldas mis palabras, Yagami.

―Oh, comprendo ―El moreno hizo sentar a su sobrina en su regazo―. La violencia no es la respuesta a todas las situaciones…, sólo a algunas.

―Taichi ―Gruñó Yamato y el moreno se echó a reír.

―Es broma, nena. No tienes que pegar compañeras porque te hayan… ¿Qué te hicieron?

―Kamiko dijo que soy rara y que no deben juntarse conmigo por eso.

―Ey, esa Kamiko no me agrada ―Formuló ceñudo, mirando ésta vez a Yamato―. ¿De verdad no se merecía el golpe?

―Taichi ―Volvió a nombrar con molestia el padre de Hotaru.

―Va, va. Escucha, linda, hay niños medio idio…

―Taichi ―Frenó su cuñado.

―¡Mala palabra! ―Vociferó Mimi saltando de su sitio, llamando la atención de todos, yendo a por el frasco de galletas decorado con lentejuelas de colores. Hotaru rio y tomó el frasco de galletas que le tendió su tía y ponerla frente a Taichi―. Sabes las reglas, Taichi. A ver, una moneda por haber dicho una mala palabra.

―¡¿Qué?! Pero si no terminé de decirlo ―La mirada de todos se centró en él y no tuvo mucha alternativa, no cuando hasta su hijo de un año emitió un gritillo, exigiendo su rendición―. Maldición…

―¡Mala palabra! ―Vociferaron tanto Hotaru como Mimi.

―Ya, ya… ―Sacó dos monedas de un yen para meterlas dentro del frasco de plástico y pagar su falta―. Pero recuerda quién es tu verdadero enemigo.

―Gracias, Tío Taichi ―Formuló risueña Hotaru, admirando la cantidad de monedas que ya había en el interior del frasco.

―Gracias, Tío Taichi. Eres el principal accionista de nuestra compañía ―Comentó divertida Mimi, escuchándolo murmurar por lo bajo―. ¿Disculpa? ¿He oído otra mala palabra?

―Creo que Ryu-chan necesita atención, Taichi ―Dijo Sora, intentando que su esposo deje de colocarse la soga al cuello, cada vez que abría la boca.

―Ryu, claro. Vamos, peque, aleja la billetera de papá de esas dos aprovechadoras ―Tanto Mimi como Hotaru rieron por su comentario.

―¿Bromeas? Me ayudas a pagar las deudas, Taichi ―Comentó Yamato.

Mimi volteó a mirar a Yamato, pudiendo apreciar su pequeña sonrisa. La castaña se puso de pie, caminando hacia donde yacía el padre de Hotaru, cortando verduras.

―¿Estofado? Vaya, debo de halagarte, Ishida-san ―Habló Mimi al atender la olla que yacía al fuego. Yamato esbozó una sonrisa ladina sin despegar su atención de sus manos.

Mimi miró su espalda y lo notó tenso, por más que el ambiente pareciese más ameno. Se dirigió a él hasta estar a su lado y comprobar que sus cortes eran algo toscos y desconcentrados.

―¿Y tú que tienes? ―Preguntó Mimi sin elevar mucho la voz. Posó una mano sobre el hombro del mayor. Yamato la miró con duda, así que ella dirigió una de sus manos sobre una de las del hombre para detener sus movimientos―. Algo más te inquieta, ¿no es así?

―¿Qué te hace pensar eso? ―Mimi levantó una de sus cejas y miró sus cortes―. Siempre he cortado de ésta manera.

―¿Qué me dices de tus hombros tensos y la excesiva fuerza en tus manos? ―Yamato se sonrojó y volvió a enfocarse en las verduras. Yamato no hablaría, al menos no en esos momentos. Mimi se encogió de hombros y buscó en su cartera una goma para cabello, juntando sus largas hebras castañas en una coleta alta. Yamato la miró curioso―Deja que yo me encargue, antes de que te cortes.

―No iré a cortar… ―Pero sus manos fueron más rápidas que su lengua, acabando por cortarse un poco―. ¡Mierda!

―¡Mala palabra! ―Tanto Sora como Hotaru dijeron al unísono, riendo al ver la expresión del Ishida.

―Tú culpa ―Dijo Yamato mirando a Mimi. Ella le tendió un trapo para que contuviera la hemorragia y no manchara nada―. Estaba bien hasta que llegaste.

―Di lo que quieras, pero si yo fuera tú, buscaría un yen y colaboraría por la causa ―Y Mimi continuó la labor de su amigo, cortando las verduras.

Yamato negó con una sonrisa, compartiendo una mirada con Mimi. Metió su mano sana en sus bolsillos en busca de una moneda, entregándoselo a Hotaru y meterla dentro del frasco que ya iba a por la mitad de llenarse.

―Gracias ―Dijo Hotaru y regresó con Sora, sentándose junto a ella, admirando su vientre abultado de unos tres meses.

Yamato no pudo evitar contemplar a su hija, observando el vientre de embarazada que llevaba Sora, haciéndole preguntas sobre cómo se sentía llevar a un niño en su interior. Un deje de tristeza lo golpeó un poco. Apartó sus ojos y fue al baño a limpiarse la herida causada con el cuchillo.

Su reflejo en el espejo del baño le habló de su cansancio, de su frustración y de su miedo. Miedo a fracasar con Hotaru, de lastimarla. Y la impotencia lo inundó.

Mojó su rostro con el agua y trató de respirar profundo, intentando deshacerse de esa sensación horrible que insistía en prevalecer en él.

 _«A veces…, me gustaría que me digas lo que debo hacer…»_ Dijo en su interior. Se lo dijo a Hikari.

* * *

El parque se iluminaba con el sol de las tres de la tarde, permitiendo aquella escena magnifica en la que Yamato apreciaba a Hotaru jugando en los columpios. Levantó un poco las comisuras de sus labios al verla tomando fuerza con sus pequeños pies y elevarse sobre el suelo. La fascinación que tenía la niña por los columpios se debía a que ella se sentía volando cuando el columpio la llevaba hacia el cielo. A veces, la veía extendiendo una de sus manos a lo alto, intentando dar con algo que para los demás, era invisible. Hasta para Yamato lo era.

Sintió algo frío en su nuca y dio un respingo para mirar a sus espaldas, escuchando la risa de Mimi, con dos manos ocupadas por refrescos fríos. Él gruñó, regresando la atención hacia su hija.

―¿No estás un poco grande para eso? ―Acotó el padre de Hotaru cuando Mimi parecía no dejarle de encontrar lo divertido al asunto. Ella rezongó y le tendió su bebida―. Gracias.

―¿No estás un poco joven para ser tan gruñón? ―Él dirigió sus ojos hacia ella. Mimi lo miró con inocencia mientras bebía su refresco―. Recuerda que eres el padre de Hotaru, no su abuelo.

―Cállate ―Apartó la mirada a causa del sonrojo que no mejoraba con oírla reír. La castaña tenía la misma afición que Taichi durante el Instituto, o incluso desde mucho antes: el molestarlo era un placer para nada culposo para ese par.

―Entonces… ―Mimi inició y llamó de vuelta su atención―. ¿Qué harás con respecto a Hotaru? Con lo que te ha dicho su maestra.

Yamato exhaló un suspiro y bebió del refresco. Un momento de silencio, acomodando sus pensamientos y tratar de decir algo coherente. Mimi no apartaba sus ojos de él, a la espera de sus palabras. Ella tenía más paciencia de la que muchos creerían.

―Quiere que Hotaru vea a un psicólogo infantil.

―¿Y cuál es el problema? ―Preguntó Mimi y Yamato la miró como si acabara de hablar en algún dialecto antiguo. Ella se encogió de hombros―. Yamato, no porque vaya al psicólogo estás diciendo que tu hija tiene problemas. Todos los niños necesitan un guía, además de sus padres; es bueno que los psicólogos intervengan. No es nada malo.

―Hablas como su maestra ―Volvió a dar otro sorbo a su bebida. Escuchó a Mimi suspirando.

―Escucha, eres un excelente padre, Yamato. Has criado de la mejor manera a Hotaru, nadie lo va a negar ―Sintió la mano de su amiga sobre su brazo, intentando que lo mirase―. No habrás fracasado como padre si Hotaru ve a un psicólogo…, hasta podría ayudarte a ti.

―¿Crees que tengo problemas? ―Él la miró con una mezcla entre enojo y pena. Mimi sonrió con ternura y acomodó unos cabellos rubios que le impedían ver su rostro.

―Creo que tienes miedo y es normal, Yama.

―Sería que un completo extraño la tratara…, no… ―Yamato echó otro suspiro y volvió a mirar a su hija―. Hotaru no está lista para eso.

―¿Ella o… ―Escucharon unos gritos proveniente de los niños y algunas madres. Tanto Yamato como Mimi se pusieron de pie al reconocer a Hotaru en el suelo.

Ambos dejaron su asiento y a toda prisa, echaron a correr hacia la niña que se reponía de su caída. Yamato la ayudó a ponerse de pie y contempló las raspaduras en su hija como su rostro sucio por la arena.

―¿Qué sucedió? ―Preguntó Yamato. Su hija, con lágrimas en los ojos, se abrazó a él y Yamato correspondió a sus bracitos.

―Quise alcanzar a mamá… ―Susurró Hotaru.

Yamato miró a Mimi y ella bajó la mirada con pena.

* * *

Apagó la luz cuando Hotaru cayó dormida profundamente. Contempló las pegatinas de estrellas brillando en la habitación y eso le hizo sonreír un poco. Volvió a mirar a su hija y finalmente, cerró la puerta para marcharse hacia la sala.

Vio a Mimi trayendo dos tazas de té y depositarlas sobre la mesa de la sala. Él se sentó en el sofá y le agradeció a su amiga cuando ésta le tendió una de las tazas.

―¿Ha dormido? ―Yamato asintió. Mimi lo notó tan abatido. Se sentó junto a él y posó una mano sobre su hombro―. Tranquilo…, fue un susto, nada más.

Yamato negó para mirarla.

―Esto no puede continuar, Mimi. Ella… ―Bebió un sorbo de té y permitió que la alta temperatura lo relajara un poco―. ¿Qué pasa si no estoy para cuando suceda algo así? ¿O no estás tú o Taichi o Takeru o Sora…? No…, ella puede herirse si se sigue aferrado a esa idea de que puede ver a Hikari.

―Yamato, no está mal que quiera mantener a su madre viva de esa manera…

―¿A qué costo, Mimi? ―Él la miró con dureza y Mimi se hizo, un poco, para atrás―. Si le sucede algo, si tiene un accidente por eso, ya no puede ser visto como algo inocente.

Mimi enserió su rostro y se llevó la taza a los labios.

―Entonces ya tienes una respuesta ―Y él asintió.

―No quise aceptarlo, pero esto supera mis capacidades… ―Por primera vez, después de mucho, él se mostraba cómo se sentía. Abatido. Confundido. Y con miedo.

Mimi dejó a un lado su taza y lo atrajo hacia ella para abrazarlo. Él era reacio a las demostraciones de cariño, pero en esos momentos, la calidez de su amiga era bien recibida.

En la tranquilidad de su sala y con las emociones a flor de piel, la única persona que parecía poder contenerlo y ayudarlo a tranquilizarse, parecía ser Mimi. Era un alivio que ella estuviese allí, pensó.

Se separó de ella y encontró su sonrisa, una pequeña y dulce sonrisa.

―Todos necesitamos un momento de fragilidad…, hasta los cubitos de hielo como tú ―Yamato sonrió ligeramente―. Debo irme, pero si tú o Hotaru necesitan algo, no duden en llamarme.

―Gracias ―Ella besó su mejilla como siempre lo hacía antes de marcharse y él la acompañó hasta la salida.

Cuando se quedó solo, en la penumbra de la sala, se llevó ambas manos a los cabellos, peinándoselo hacia atrás. Estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo, pero había ocasiones en las que no sabía cómo continuar.

Llevó ambas tazas a la cocina y apagó la luz, retornando hacia el pasillo que llevaba a su cuarto. Sus ojos se encontraron con una de las fotografías de Hikari que se encontraba en el mueble del pasillo. Su cuerpo se tensó un momento, pero sus manos tomaron la fotografía y la acercaron a él.

Acarició con el pulgar el rostro de su esposa y una triste sonrisa afloró en su rostro.

―A veces…, me gustaría que me digas lo que debo hacer… ―Susurró al recuerdo de Hikari.

* * *

 **Notas Finales:**

Y aquí, el segundo capítulo.

¿Les ha gustado? ¿No? ¡Háganmelo saber!

Se me estruja el corazón cada vez que menciono a Hikari. Imagino que muchos niños que han perdido a su madre, buscan una manera de mantenerla viva. Me hace recordar mucho a una película, donde una niña tenía la misma actitud de Hotaru a la hora de ver o hablar con su madre.

Y pues, me despido, deseándoles un lindo fin de semana :D

Hasta otra~


	3. Diferente

¡Buenas!~

Estoy tratando de ponerme al día con mis retos xD ¡Ésta historia merecía ya una continuación! Y bueno, tras mucha batalla con mi semestre entrecortado y la indiferencia de Lady Inspiración, estoy trayendo un nuevo capítulo más :D

Muchas gracias a todos los que siguen ésta historia. Lamento mucho la tardanza, de verdad, pero aquí estamos :3

Muchísimas gracias a todos los que han dejado un comentario en el capítulo anterior :3 ¡De verdad, muchas gracias! Y bien, nos leemos a final de página :*

* * *

Éste fic está dedicado a mi queridísima Parabatai, Chia :3

Las características especificadas son las siguientes:

Pairing: Mimato, hijo. Yamakari (en el resumen entenderán)

Características: Pese a que Yamato se negaba, Hikari quería ser madre (Sí, lo que se habló en el grupo Yamakari). El embarazo es complicado porque Hikari es demasiado pequeña y el bebé grande. Yamato tiene que elegir entre uno y otro. Hikari no le va a perdonar que no eliga al bebé, así que el bebé es quien deciden salvar. Yamato, dada su experiencia con su padre y viviendo solo, va bien con el hijo, pero las noches y el trabajo empiezan a poderle. hikari empieza a aparecer por las noches y el bebé va a mejor, pero Yamato se da cuenta de que su hijo necesita una madre. No quiere que crezca sin conocer ese placer como él. Va buscando candidatas y para ello, pide ayuda a Mimi. Lo que no sabe es que la candidata la tiene delante hasta que la ve interactuar con su hijo.

Género: Romance/Hurt/confort

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 3:**

 _ **«Diferente»**_

 **.**

Había veces en las que un adulto miente. De hecho, ya cuando el rol de padre llegó a él, pudo darse cuenta de aquel detalle. Nunca se caracterizó por poder expresar sus emociones con facilidad y muchas veces, rehuía de la sinceridad que implicaba hablar de los mismos. Prefería cambiar el tema, apartar la mirada, fingir que no le afectaba y muchas veces, lo conseguía.

Mentir a una niña de siete años podría resultar sencillo para cualquier otra persona; lastimosamente, Hotaru Ishida era cuento aparte.

Sintió la mano de su hija sobre la suya y eso lo hizo volcar sus ojos a ella. La vio sonriendo ligeramente y la semejanza con su madre era innegable. Hikari solía tener ese tipo de gestos cuando lo veía tenso. Una sonrisa, un simple gesto que le hiciera aflojar la tensión de los hombros era la receta de su esposa que Hotaru llevaba en su interior.

―Todo estará bien, papá ―Dijo su hija y el que lo tratara como si de un niño atemorizado fuese, le causó gracia. Sonrió y desarregló un poco sus cabellos castaños y cortos, viéndola encogerse de hombros.

―¿Con qué respetos te diriges a tu padre, mocosa? ―Respondió divertido, sacando en Hotaru una pequeña risita. Le gustaba verla así, sonriendo.

―Creí que estabas temblando en tu sitio, sólo eso ―Aguijoneó y él negó con diversión―. Mi-chan me encargó que te cuidara, porque dice que eres muy susceptible a los extraños.

Yamato enarcó una ceja, no muy contento con aquel comentario.

―¿Qué más te dice _Mi-chan_? ―Inquirió y Hotaru alzo sus hombros, mirando para otro punto de manera inocente.

―Cosas de chicas.

―Esa mujer es un peligro ―Comentó para sí mismo, apartando la mirada de su hija.

Hotaru no ocultó su sonrisa y él sólo pudo volver a prestarle atención a la revista que tomó de la mesa ratona frente a ambos. Cosas de paternidad y asuntos relacionados al tema. Levantó la vista de las hojas y contempló a la cantidad de padres acompañando a sus hijos a aquel lugar, al sitio que Yamato no quería llegar.

Algunos niños estaban temerosos, jugando nerviosamente con sus manos o abrazados a peluches que los hicieran sentirse seguros. Yamato también pudo contemplar la ansiedad en varios padres, personas cansadas de las situaciones que debían de afrontar. Situaciones, posiblemente, semejantes a lo que Hotaru experimentaba.

No. Negó sus pensamientos y trató de recuperar la compostura. Había decidido dejar sus propios temores, su propio orgullo para tomar la mano de la psicología. Él temía porque Hotaru se sintiera abandonada o incomprendida, pero debía agradecer que su pequeña de siete años era bastante madura y con las explicaciones correspondientes, aceptó asistir a la cita con un psicólogo.

 _«Sólo tienes que contarle lo que quieras, cariño»_ Habían sido las palabras de Mimi a Hotaru cuando la castaña le ayudó a darle aquella noticia a la niña. Yamato agradecía de sobremanera la intervención que la Tachikawa hacía en la vida de su hija. Es verdad que tenía el apoyo de Takeru, Taichi y Sora, pero Mimi no sólo era la tía de Hotaru; era su amiga.

―Ishida Yamato ―La voz de la recepcionista los hizo levantar la mirada. Yamato dudó un momento en responder, creyendo que la mujer se confundió al llamarlo a él, en lugar de su hija, mas no pasó mucho tiempo para que la mujer sonriera con comprensión y añadiera―. Nishijima-san entrevista primeramente a los padres de sus pacientes.

Aquello no tranquilizó mucho a Yamato, pero al menos la respuesta de ponerse de pie y caminar hacia la sala del psicólogo en cuestión, fue recibida. Golpeó un par de veces para oír la voz masculina desde adentro.

Un hombre de cabello corto y canoso, ojos castaños de unos cincuenta y tantos le abrió la puerta, recibiéndole con una sonrisa amigable. No tardó en perderse de la vista de su hija y poder dar inicio a aquello que le removía incómodo en su sitio.

―Así que… Ishida Yamato-san, tome asiento, por favor ―El licenciado hizo lo mismo tras el escritorio que los separaba y abría una carpeta verde con hojas en blanco―. Mi nombre es Nishijima Tosa y acostumbro a hablar con los padres de mis pacientes antes de tratar con ellos.

―Me lo acabó de informar su secretaria ―El mayor sonrió a su respuesta.

―Pues bien, cuénteme un poco a cerca de su relación con su hija.

Yamato aspiró levemente un poco de aire antes de iniciar su relato a cerca de su relacionamiento con su hija, su particular familia de dos y de cómo han sido las cosas durante esos siete años. Habló casi superficialmente de Hikari, mencionando solamente su ausencia y de la insistencia de su hija con respecto a verla y oírla.

Recordar las tantas burlas que recibía Hotaru desde pequeña a causa de sus pares por aquella _imaginación_ suya y la obvia soledad a la que terminó acudiendo desde pequeña, sin mucha posibilidad de relacionarse con otros; al menos, sin mucha facilidad.

Su último incidente en los columpios al creer que su madre estaba allí y su deseo por alcanzarla hizo eco en su mente y Yamato detuvo sus palabras un momento. Los orbes azules del hombre se centraron en el lapicero de Mickey Mouse que poseía Nishijima sobre su escritorio y trató de que su propio caudal de pensamiento no hiciera meya en él.

―Ishida-san ―Llamó y Yamato lo miró después de un momento―, ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta? ―El rubio asintió y Nishijima dejó de escribir en los papeles de la carpeta verde―. ¿Qué cree usted sobre Hotaru y sus episodios de visiones?

―¿A qué se refiere? ―Preguntó Yamato y lo vio dejar a un lado su bolígrafo, entrelazando sus dedos.

Tantas otras ocasiones había escuchado preguntas semejantes, hechas por otros que, como cualquier persona, encontraba curiosa aquella _imaginación_ en su hija.

Tosa notó aquel ceño fruncido en el padre que tenía delante. Más allá de mostrar fastidio o reproche, Yamato enseñaba frustración y miedo. Nishijima Tosa aspiró un poco y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa comprensiva que apenas y se dejaba ver por encima del abultado bigote blanco.

El psicólogo infantil estiró un poco su diestra hasta un pequeño cuadro que descansaba sobre su escritorio. Yamato no podía ver más que la espalda negra del portador de la fotografía, pero si podía indagar en la mirada melancólica que el hombre expresaba al tener el objeto entre sus manos. Supuso que se trataba de algo muy personal…, y doloroso.

―Éste año, mi hijo habría cumplido treinta años, ¿sabe? ―Dijo Nishijima, permitiéndole a Yamato observar la fotografía de un joven azabache, sonrisa fresca y ojos cálidos, llenos de confianza. Yamato miró la fotografía y no opinó palabra alguna mientras oía al hombre―. Habían veces en que soñaba con Daigo y…, bueno, los sueños parecían tan reales que creía que aún iría a encontrarme con su gran simpatía apenas saliera de mi cuarto.

Yamato dirigió sus ojos al psicólogo y encontrar la misma debilidad que hallaba en sí mismo cuando pensaba en Hikari, le hizo bajar la tensión acumulada en los hombros. Todos tenían una historia consigo y muchas de ellas hablaban de pérdidas.

―No quisiera que tome mi pregunta como algo prejuiciosa… ―Habló Tosa regresando la fotografía en su sitio―. Si llamo a los padres antes que a mis jóvenes pacientes es porque quiero estar seguro que los ojos que el niño encuentre todos los días en su casa, son ojos con los cuales se sientan seguros.

Yamato asintió a sus palabras, meditándolas un momento. Para él, hablar de temas muy personales, era algo terriblemente difícil. Muchas veces, ni siquiera su hermano menor o sus amigos más cercanos, eran conocedores de lo que nublaba su alma cuando la ausencia de Hikari se hacía tan dolorosa.

Pero había decidido tomar esa decisión para ayudar a su hija. Quizá también era una oportunidad para ayudarse a sí mismo.

―No soy el mejor padre, lo admito… Es difícil cuando solamente es uno solo frente a la crianza de un hijo; no me puedo quejar de mis padres, pero desde muy joven, tuve que volverme independiente tras su divorcio. Me había prometido que, si tuviese hijos, no pasarían por la ausencia de padres, pero mi esposa falleció al dar a luz a Hotaru. Es irónico y…, es amarga la impotencia de no poder dar más de lo que doy actualmente.

»Hotaru habla de su madre como si estuviese presente. Me da un poco de envidia como puede recrearla sin el haberla conocido. No estaba dispuesto a arrebatarle esa pequeña porción que tiene de su madre…, pero uno sufre mucho en éste mundo si es _diferente_. A pesar de todo lo que Hotaru vive día a día, ella no deja de hablarme de su madre, ni de las ocasiones en que ella viene a visitarla y a contarle historias.

»Quizá esa fortaleza es algo heredado de Hikari. Ella no era de las que se daba por vencida tan fácilmente.

Nishijima se había recostado contra el respaldo de su asiento, manos cruzadas sobre su escritorio mientras oía a Yamato hablar. A penas supo que había culminado, el psicólogo le dedicó una pequeña y casi invisible sonrisa por debajo de su prominente bigote blanco.

―Los niños son grandes alumnos…, pero excelentes maestros también ―Comentó Nishijima―. ¿Cómo se siente usted cuando Hotaru habla de su madre?

―Escuche…, he decidido recurrir a usted por la preocupación que me nace de todo esto. Mi hija sufrió un pequeño accidente hace unos días, producto de aquella madre ilusoria. No sé si lo correcto sea preguntarme a mí qué pienso del asunto, cuando en realidad, no tengo idea de qué pensar.

Yamato estaba perdiendo la paciencia ante aquella sesión que ni siquiera le correspondía. Él había venido por su hija, porque era ella la que necesitaba la intervención de un profesional y en lugar de sentirse seguro en esos momentos, perdía la paciencia cada vez más.

Tosa no se inmutó ante sus palabras, como tampoco había dejado de esbozar su acostumbrada sonrisa.

―Déjeme explicarle, Ishida-san. ¿Ha escuchado la frase "los niños son el reflejo de sus padres"? ―Yamato asintió―. Pues es lo que estoy tratando de indagar. Hotaru es, por lo que usted me cuenta, una niña que necesita recrear la figura materna en su mente para sentirla con ella. No está mal que lo haga; desde pequeños, los niños inventan cosas en sus mentes por diversión, otras, por necesidad.

―¿Necesidad?

―La mente humana es fascinante, Ishida-san; el de los niños es aún más porque recrean aquello que necesitan sin saberlo. Muchos niños que son hijos únicos recrean amigos imaginarios para sentir que tienen a otros con quien contar. Su hija debe de hacer lo mismo…, recrea a su madre que no está presente en cuerpo.

―¿Quiere decir que Hotaru imagina a su madre porque no ve una figura femenina real a mi lado? ―Inquirió Yamato enarcando una ceja y trayendo a su cabeza a Mimi, que, en todo caso, es la figura femenina que Hotaru adora por excelencia.

―No soy adivino…, solamente trato de indagar una respuesta a base de la información que usted me brinda ―Miró su reloj de muñeca―. Al parecer, es hora de que su hija entre. Muchas gracias por su tiempo, Ishida-san.

Yamato se puso de pie y con un asentimiento de cabeza a modo de despedida, salió de la sala con la incertidumbre a flor de piel. A penas abrió la puerta, vio a Hotaru sentada en el mismo asiento donde la dejó, pero hablándole a la nada. Las miradas de curiosos la rodeaban, pero ella era feliz contándole algo a la recreación imaginaria de su madre.

Un golpe se asentó en el pecho del Ishida, pensando en las palabras del psicólogo.

―Ishida Hotaru-san ―Llamó Nishijima Tosa detrás de Yamato, logrando hacerlo reaccionar. Hotaru miró a su padre y luego al hombre que se encontraba detrás de éste.

La niña sonrió y se despidió de su madre para ir hacia donde se encontraban los adultos. Yamato se debatió entre mirar a Hotaru marcharse dentro de la sala y responder a las miradas extrañadas que los actos de su hija consiguieron atraer.

Se sentó en el lugar que Hotaru ocupó un momento antes y miró donde se suponía debía estar Hikari. Volvió a repasar las palabras del psicólogo con ácida sensación.

Él no estaba listo aún para hablar de tener una relación…

Cerró los ojos y bajó la cabeza. Pero lo que verdaderamente importaba no era él, sino su hija. Y él haría cualquier cosa por ella.

* * *

Takeru había salido de viaje durante varios meses por la gira de su nuevo libro. Ya estaban acostumbrados al movimiento que tenía como escritor, como también a las cartas que solía enviarles cuando se encontraba mucho tiempo fuera de casa.

Esa oportunidad fue distinta, porque lo que llegó a la puerta no era una carta de Takaishi… Sino era él mismo cargando con sus maletas y su infaltable y extravagante sombrero.

―¿Takeru? ―Nombró Yamato curioso al verlo parado en el umbral de su puerta con los brazos extendidos a la espera de una abrazo―. ¿Qué haces aquí?

―Seis meses sin verme y es lo primero que dices. Siento que ya no te extraño, hermano ―Bromeó para abrazarlo con fuerza. Yamato aún estaba recuperándose de la sorpresa de tener a su hermano menor frente a él.

―¿Acaso olvidé buscarte del aeropuerto? ―Seguía pensando Yamato, inquieto a la idea de haberse olvidado del día del regreso de su hermano menor.

Takeru se separó de él y sonrió a sus anchas.

―No te agobies. No les avisé que vendría. Quería sorprenderlos… ¡Sorpresa! ―Yamato sonrió a su menor y le quitó el sobrero de la cabeza para desordenar la mata rubia semejante a la suya.

―Eres un… ¿Por qué no avistaste que vendrías? Te hubiese ido a buscar al aeropuerto ―Yamato cargó con uno de los equipajes que tenía su hermano y lo condujo hacia la sala-comedor con que contaba su departamento siendo seguido por éste.

―¿Y perderme tu desconcierto en pijamas? Muchas gracias, pero paso ―Yamato gruñó a su hermano y es que la sorpresa de su llegada implicaba un domingo por la mañana cuando a penas y había despabilado. No era extraño que aún siguiese en pijamas y con el cabello desarreglado.

―¿Te sirvo algo?

―Café o lo que tengas.

―Es todo lo que tengo…, a menos que quieras chocolatada de Hotaru ―Takeru se reacomodó en su sitio al escuchar el nombre de su sobrina, buscándola con la mirada.

―¿Dónde está Hotaru? Quiero saludarla.

Yamato levantó el mentón señalando el piso de arriba de la casa en donde yacían las habitaciones.

―Se está preparando para salir con Taichi y Sora. Querían llevarla al nuevo parque que se encuentra cerca de aquí. Bajará en un momento ―Dicho esto, Yamato se encaminó hacia la cocina para mover alacenas en busca de café.

Takeru se recostó contra el respaldo del sofá de su hermano y esbozó una sonrisa al pensar en su sobrina, en sus amigos. Miró a Yamato en la cocina y lo vio hirviendo el agua para dos tazas de café matutinas. Seis meses y se sentía como si tan sólo fuese ayer que los había visto.

El Takaishi tenía la genuina fascinación por no permanecer en un sitio durante mucho tiempo. Tenía la inquietud pueril reviviendo su cuerpo maduro de veintiséis años. Miraba a su hermano y a sus amigos, todos con hijos, trabajos estables y una casa que permanecer los domingos. Sonrió con añoranza.

―¿Cómo han estado? Seguro Sora estará enorme, ¿no? Mimi me había hablado de ella hace unas semanas ―Dijo Takeru recibiendo una sonrisa por parte de Yamato.

―Puedes preguntárselo a Taichi. Él se esmera en la descripción de su esposa embarazada ―Ambos rieron reconociendo los lamentos que a veces salían del Yagami ante "la vida que callan los esposos".

―Todos tienen planes hoy, supongo ―Yamato asintió desde su sitio―. ¿Y cuál es el tuyo mientras Hotaru no está?

―Quedarme en la casa, ¿no era obvio? ―Takeru rodó los ojos.

―Esperaba que me dijeras "pasarla con mi hermano que acabó de llegar" ―Yamato esbozó una carcajada fingida y se dirigió hacia donde se hallaba cargando con una bandeja de metal dos tazas de humeante café.

―¿Hablas del hermano que no se comunica y se aparece como si nada? ―Aguijoneó Yamato y Takeru se encogió en su sitio―. Es por eso que se avisan éste tipo de cosas.

―Hablas como si tuvieses cosas importantes más allá de sentarte a ver la televisión ―Yamato se sonrojó tras la acusación de su hermano. Tosió para recomponerse y tomó la taza que le correspondía, bebiendo de ella.

―¿Y tú no tienes planes después de volver? ―Yamato vio una sonrisa cansada en su hermano mientras éste se llevaba a la boca su taza de café. Le resultó extraño aquel gesto por parte de él―. ¿Está todo bien?

―Pues…

―¡Take-nii! ―Ambos adultos se voltearon al oír la voz emocionada de Hotaru desde el descanso de la escalera, tan sorprendida como Yamato de ver a Takaishi en su casa.

La niña, a diferencia de su padre, no lanzó pregunta alguna y solamente fue a abrazar a su tío, quien la recibió con emoción. Yamato disfrutó de la vista de su hermano nuevamente con aquellos ojos que se iluminan al tener a Hotaru delante.

Era una pequeña parte de Hikari que ambos tenían para estrechar con fuerza.

―¿Así que saldrás de paseo con Taichi? ―Preguntó el rubio menor una vez se separó de su sobrina para verla con un bonito vestido verde manzana, ligero y fresco para un día soleado como era aquel.

La niña asintió emocionada.

―Sí, hay un nuevo parque que quiero conocer ―Takeru sonrió a la niña―. ¿No quieres venir?

―Oh, nena, creo que mejor me quedo a hacerle compañía a tu papi ―Takeru miró divertido a su hermano―. Míralo, necesita un poco de amor fraternal.

Hotaru y Takeru rieron ante el sonrojo y el rostro de hastío que Yamato trataba de ocultar tras su taza.

―No sé quién es peor… Mimi o tú ―Habló Yamato rodando los ojos, intentando que no se notara su incomodidad.

El timbre sonó entonces, alertando a los presentes la llegada tan esperada por Hotaru. La niña se dirigió entusiasmada hacia la puerta, deduciendo que se trataba de sus tíos Yagami. Yamato y Takeru la siguieron con la mirada, también interesados en ver entrar a la pareja.

Takeru podía volver a sentir ese aire cargado de alegría rejuvenecedora que había cuando todos estaban reunidos. La ilusión de ver a Hikari corriendo para abrir la puerta se entremezcló con la realidad y lo hicieron apretar la taza con más fuerza entre sus manos.

―¡Tío Taichi, Tía Sora, Ryu-chan!

Taichi fue el primero en saludar a su sobrina mientras cargaba a su primogénito aún durmiente. Sora sonrió a la niña mientras ésta miraba asombrada su crecido vientre. Taichi rascó la cabeza de su sobrina, sin inmutarla mucho, pues su atención estaba en su primo que aún estaba en camino.

La sorpresa de los recién llegados fue la misma a la de los Ishida cuando vieron a Takeru en la sala. Y es que su llegada no pronosticada no tenía otro propósito. Takeru podrá decir lo que quiera sobre Taichi o Mimi, pero él no se quedaba atrás en cuanto a querer ser el centro de atención.

―Así que estarás establecido por un largo tiempo, ¿no? Ya era hora que sentaras un poco de cabeza, mocoso ―Comentó Taichi divertido―. No te librarás mucho tiempo de la vejez.

―¿Quieres verme intentarlo, abuelo? ―Contestó Takeru sin negarle gracia al asunto.

―He leído tu último trabajo, Takeru-kun ―Dijo Sora ignorando a su esposo para mirar a su amigo de la infancia―. Me ha encantado. No sabes la envidia de todos cuando ven tu firma a inicio de página y la dedicatoria. ¡De verdad, fue bellísimo!

―No le digas tantas cosas, Sora que luego ya nadie le baja de su pedestal ―Añadió Yamato.

―Hola, señor envidioso ―Aguijoneó su menor, recibiendo una mirada retadora por su parte.

―Bien, no queremos hacer esperar más a Hotaru-chan, ¿o sí? ―La niña asintió emocionada para tomar la mano de Sora y marcharse de su casa.

Yamato cerró la puerta y sintió a Takeru moverse de regreso a la sala.

―¿Entonces? ―Yamato se giró a verlo con confusión―. Oh, vamos… Hagamos algo juntos, salgamos a caminar, tomemos algo…

―¿Qué edad tienes? ―Fue su respuesta para regresarse a su asiento y acomodarse, dándole a entender a su hermano que él no se movería de aquel sillón.

Takeru exhaló con fuerza.

―¿Hace cuánto no has hecho algo para ti mismo? ―Iba a contestar cuando Takeru continuó hablando―. Fuera de la labor de padre.

Y Yamato guardó silencio, pensando en una buena respuesta, pero a pesar de pensarlo, no había nada por decir. La sonrisa triunfal en su menor no ayudaba en nada y eso hacía imposible a la tarea de querer no llevarle la contraria a éste.

―¿No crees que te estás privando de muchas cosas, hermano? ―Dijo Takeru, pero lejos de sonar a alguna broma, Yamato halló pena en su voz.

Pensó en las palabras de Nishijima Tosa, esas palabras que le carcomían la mente constantemente y exhaló profundo.

* * *

Hotaru rio con emoción al ser levantada sobre los hombros de Taichi, mientras intentaban alcanzar unas flores de un árbol. El aroma dulce llenaba los sentidos y a la niña le pareció ideal para que su tío le regalase a Sora.

―¿Dices que son un buen obsequio, Hotaru? ―La niña asintió sin dejar de lado su labor―. Espero que tengas un buen ojo; mira que Sora es maestra con el ikebana, pequeña.

―No dudes de mi palabra, Tío Taichi ―Protestó Hotaru, inflando sus cachetes―. Son bellísimas, además de que a mamá le gustan que recolecte flores como éstas; dice que son los mejores obsequios.

Taichi no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño al oír las palabras de su sobrina. Yamato le había hablado hace años sobre aquel detalle y en algunas ocasiones, pudo oírla hablar con su madre, Hikari. ¿Qué esperar sobre ello? No lo sabía, pero aún dolía oírla hablar de su hermana como si estuviese viva.

―¿Tío Taichi? ―El moreno levantó la mirada a su sobrina y vio la curiosidad en sus orbes. Intentó ocultar su incomodidad, sonriendo.

―¿Así que ya tienes listo el ramillete para Sora? ―Cambió de tema Taichi. Hotaru asintió y su tío la bajó de sus hombros―. A ver, déjame verlo.

La niña le tendió el ramillete de flores blancas y el aroma cautivó su atención. Era dulce pero no empalagoso, casi se sentía como una caricia y quizá era el propio aroma o fueron las palabras anteriores de Hotaru los que provocaron que Taichi rememorara a su hermana.

El castaño alejó un poco las flores. No sabía qué le sucedía, pero la nostalgia lo embargaba.

―¿Tío? ¿Estás molesto porque hablé de mi mamá? ―Las palabras de Hotaru llamaron la atención de Taichi, quien enseguida se puso de rodillas frente a la menor.

―No… Claro que no, peque ―Tocó la cabeza de Hotaru y la miró con ternura. Sería mentira decirle a la pequeña que la mención de Hikari lo ponía mal; todo en la niña era un constante recordatorio de su hermana menor y de la ausencia de la misma. Oírla hablando de Hikari era una mezcla de tranquilidad y dolor, porque existía la pueril esperanza de que la menor entre los Yagami, existía.

Aunque solo sea en la imaginación de su sobrina.

* * *

¡Gracias a todos por leer! Lamento que no sea muy largo, pero vienen más capítulos a continuación :3

¡Hasta el siguiente!


	4. Zona de Confort

¡Buenas a todos! :D

Muchísimas gracias a todos por seguir leyendo ésta historia, principalmente a los que siempre dejan comentario. ¡Gracias! Me hacen muy feliz saber qué les parece todo :3

Y tratando de no tardarme demasiado, aquí dejo otro capítulo más, esperando que sea de su agrado :)

* * *

Éste fic está dedicado a mi queridísima Parabatai, Chia :3

Las características especificadas son las siguientes:

Pairing: Mimato, hijo. Yamakari (en el resumen entenderán)

Características: Pese a que Yamato se negaba, Hikari quería ser madre (Sí, lo que se habló en el grupo Yamakari). El embarazo es complicado porque Hikari es demasiado pequeña y el bebé grande. Yamato tiene que elegir entre uno y otro. Hikari no le va a perdonar que no eliga al bebé, así que el bebé es quien deciden salvar. Yamato, dada su experiencia con su padre y viviendo solo, va bien con el hijo, pero las noches y el trabajo empiezan a poderle. hikari empieza a aparecer por las noches y el bebé va a mejor, pero Yamato se da cuenta de que su hijo necesita una madre. No quiere que crezca sin conocer ese placer como él. Va buscando candidatas y para ello, pide ayuda a Mimi. Lo que no sabe es que la candidata la tiene delante hasta que la ve interactuar con su hijo.

Género: Romance/Hurt/confort

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **Capítulo 4:**_

 _ **«Zona de confort»**_

 _ **.**_

Circular por la calle un domingo de mañana le resultaba tan extraño. Como que los años le habían vuelto un huraño dominguero que sólo quería quedarse en casa, ya que toda la semana se encontraba fuera de ella.

A su lado, tan jovial como siempre, su hermano menor por tres años de diferencia, paseaba como si estuviese en algún video musical de esos que a Hotaru encantaban. Rodó los ojos.

Quizá sea la edad o el cansancio que la vida adulta ofrecía, la respuesta al por qué no tenía deseos de salir fuera de su casa cuando no lo imponía el trabajo, la escuela o el supermercado.

Miró a su alrededor y las familias abundaban los parques, los restaurantes y las calles en general. Todos parecían disfrutar de los domingos más que él. De hecho, hasta una piedra disfruta más un domingo que él, meditó.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al oír a Takeru reír por lo bajo; lo miró de soslayo solamente para encontrarlo con el teléfono frente y riendo de algo que había visto en él. No le dio demasiada importancia hasta ver el rostro de Mimi en la pantalla de Takeru, haciendo una perfecta "O" con su boca.

―¿Qué dem…? ―Preguntó mirando a su hermano y éste le sonrió con simpleza.

―Le envíe una foto por _snap_ y no puede creer que te saqué de casa un domingo ―Y solamente para testificar sus palabras, le enseñó la _selfie_ que envió a Mimi con Yamato de fondo, mirando ceñudo al frente, meditando el por qué había dejado la comodidad de su casa.

Yamato le gruñó molesto y continuó caminando, dejándolo atrás.

―¡Hey, vamos, no te enojes! ―Le gritaba Takeru divertido. Molestar a su hermano era uno de los mejores placeres en esa vida―. ¿No quieres que quedemos con Mimi para almorzar?

―¿No tiene planes?

―Tú eres el único que considera "plan" el quedarse en casa un domingo, hermano ―Comentó por lo bajo, fingiendo inocencia. Yamato rodó los ojos y continuó caminando―. Me dijo que le avisáramos a donde iríamos, que quiere almorzar con nosotros.

―¿No tiene cosas que hacer?

―Hace seis meses que no me ve. ¿No es suficiente quehacer por un día?

―¿Lo insolente como que es algo que ganas con los años escribiendo, no? ―Preguntó hastiado, dejando escapar un suspiro a continuación. Por más que las bromas de su menor parecían querer hacer meya en él, le agradaba volver a tenerlo cerca. No se había dado cuenta de lo pronto que podrían transcurrir seis meses―. ¿Y si almorzamos solamente nosotros y vas con ella a la tarde?

Takeru dejó de teclear en su iPhone para mirarlo con curiosidad. Ese tipo de miradas no se le iban muy bien soportarlas, ya que enseguida lo hacían colorarle el rostro. Por favor, que tampoco era un insensible.

Apartó la mirada y se rascó la nuca. Otra de sus acostumbrados tics nerviosos desde pequeño. Takeru sonrió y volvió su atención a su teléfono.

―De acuerdo, le diré que nos veremos para cenar algo por la tarde ―Guardó su teléfono y lo miró―. Gracias.

―Ya, deja de hacerte el bueno y camina ―El tono rojizo era la recompensa que todos amaban a la hora de molestar a Yamato Ishida.

* * *

Cuando Hotaru regresó a casa, ya se encontraba dormida en los brazos de Taichi. Yamato sonrió al ver a su pequeña hecha una pequeña bolita somnolienta cuando la cargó para llevarla a cama. Eran las seis de la tarde y su hija ya estaba rendida; ver que ella haya podido disfrutar de su día con Taichi, Sora y Ryunouske le alegraba.

Taichi lo aguardaba en la sala, en compañía con Takeru, ambos hablando, poniéndose al corriente sobre sus vidas. Taichi no tenía más que hablar de cómo su hijo era y como Sora estuvo avanzando esos meses de embarazo. Takeru lo oía entretenido, pero no podía dejar de lado la melancolía y cierta envidia que tenía hacia la vida de su amigo.

―¿Y qué hay de ti, Takeru? ―Preguntó Taichi cuando ya no tenía nada por contar. El menor se llevó un dedo al mentón de manera pensativa―. No pongas esa cara; cuéntame cómo fueron éstos seis meses fuera. ¡De seguro has recorrido bastante!

―Pues las entrevistas no son tan emocionantes como te lo piensas; es un poco exhaustivo ―Taichi rodó los ojos.

―Vamos, no finjas. El viaje nunca está de más ―Le palmeó su hombro con cariño―. ¿Y qué hay de la chica francesa? ¿Siguen juntos?

Yamato había oído esa pregunta desde el pasillo; Taichi no era el más indicado para hablar de sutilezas. Recordaba a la joven francesa que era amiga de su abuelo; Catherine Le Nôtre. Pudo notar en su hermano un pequeño deceso en la sonrisa que mostraba y entonces, muchas cosas cobraron sentido de alguna manera.

Se atrevió a interrumpir.

―Hotaru ya se durmió profundamente ―Tanto Taichi como Takeru miraron al Ishida―. Gracias por darle una salida.

―De verdad ―Opinó Takeru con su jovialidad característica―, si fuera por Yamato, la congregaría al sillón con una maratón de Star Wars.

Taichi rio con ganas y se encaminó a la salida, siendo seguido por los hermanos. Aunque él no lo diga, Taichi también estaba con ganas de tirarse en su cama; Sora y él ya no estaban en la edad de las actividades continuadas; no con el niño-terremoto de un año y el embarazo a flor de piel quitando el sueño.

―Avisa a los demás para hacerte un recibimiento como corresponde. No te salvarás de esa, Takeru ―Dijo Taichi antes de marcharse por la puerta.

Yamato cerró con llave y escuchó a su hermano suspirar. Lo miró con una sonrisa.

―¿O te sobre-exigiste hoy o lo mío es contagioso? ―Preguntó a son de broma, sorprendiendo a Takeru y finalmente, hacerlo reír. Escucharlo chisteando era otra de las pocas cosas que solías oírle decir a Yamato Ishida…, al menos, no con continuidad.

―Creo que lo segundo; como que contagias la mala onda, hermano ―Yamato sonrió de costado y se acercó a su hermano para revolverle los rubios cabellos con cariño.

―¿Está todo bien? ―Preguntó entonces su hermano mayor, incapaz de creer en el "estoy bien" que todos implementaban como pantalla. Desde que había vuelto a ver a su hermano menor, lo notó ciertamente algo diferente.

No sabía muy bien cómo explicarlo, pero no era el mismo Takeru de siempre. Sus sonrisas flaqueaban en una franja muy delgada entre la sinceridad y la falsedad. Ocultar algo, quizá. Takeru podía parecer mucho más abierto que él, hacía chistes, reía con fuerza, era espontáneo y todo lo que uno desee, pero a la hora de hablar de guardarse cosas, los hermanos competían por el primer lugar.

La única que sabía leerlo sin necesidad de andar preguntando era su difunta mejor amiga, Hikari.

―¿No te suele pasar que luchas con todas tus fuerzas para conseguir algo…, pero cada día parece que pierde sentido aquel esfuerzo?

Takeru no lo miraba, solamente tenía ojos para el techo y la magnificencia que no había en él. Aquello de rehuir de los ojos ajenos era una actitud tan suya que verlo en su hermano, lo hizo pensar en lo que Takeru no decía.

―Es una de las cosas que uno, de adulto, siente con mucha continuidad… ―Respondió Yamato y no se conformó con ver a Takeru esbozando una sonrisa triste.

Él no era Mimi, no tenía la facilidad de sonsacarle las cosas a las personas y hacerlos hablar sin mucho esfuerzo. Él prefería no forzar la entrada al interior de los demás y esperar a que quieran abrirle la puerta. Miró a su hermano y contempló al niño de antes que solía colarse a su cama para dormir a su lado, temiendo que la tormenta se lo llevara.

Yamato estiró su brazo y tomó la cabeza de su hermano para atraerlo hasta él. No se sentía abrazando al joven adulto de veintisiete años, sino más bien al niño que recordaba abrazar por las noches cuando las tormentas azotaban.

Takeru estaba tieso y él no era muy diferente, mas era un gesto que ambos tenían bien guardados en la memoria. Yamato no era bueno para consolar y Takeru lo sabía. Sentir su abrazo de esa manera, el mejor recordatorio para ello… Y era todo lo que necesitaba.

―Si alguien te ve… ―Comenzó Takeru y Yamato lo chitó.

―De verdad, no me valoras ―Sobó la espalda de su hermano menor―. Escucha…, no seré el mejor para decir las cosas, pero no te noto muy bien.

―Estoy algo cansado, nada más ―Un silencio se instauró entre ambos―. En realidad ―Se separó un poco de él para mirarlo―, es lindo verlos y ver a los niños… Es sólo que a veces, extraño cosas de antes.

Yamato se separó de él y metió las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones. Sabía que el «antes» implicaba demasiadas cosas. Cosas que sí mismo deseaba cada vez que abría los ojos para un nuevo día sin Hikari a su lado.

Enmudeció y Takeru lo notó.

―No me hagas caso; es el viaje y el trajinar. No me acostumbro a la idea que tengo veintisiete años y quiero andar como cuando tenía quince ―Tomó su teléfono y sonrió―. Mimi me está esperando.

―Por supuesto; ve a complacer a la Reina antes de que venga ella a buscarte ―Takeru rio, se colocó su abrigo y se dispuso a salir por la puerta.

―Tienes razón; además olvidé comprarle el sake que me pidió ―Miró la hora en su iPhone para corroborar que aún estaba a tiempo de ir a buscar el encargo de Tachikawa.

―¿Sake? ―Inquirió su hermano con duda―. ¿No es muy domingo para ponerse a beber?

Takeru lo miró con sugerencia.

―Dos adultos en una casa sin nadie más que ellos, bebiendo desde temprana hora… Umh, no, no me parece una mala idea ―Le guiñó el ojo y Yamato no pudo más que sonrojarse y echarlo de su casa. Los detalles sobre la intimidad de su hermano ya no pasaban por su interés.

Yamato regresó hacia la habitación de Hotaru, una vez haya puesto el seguro a la sala; quería corroborar que siguiera dormida, aunque para su sorpresa, la encontró bajándose de la cama cuando abrió la puerta.

―¿Qué hay para cenar? ―Preguntó ella, fregándose uno de sus ojitos con su puño cerrado. Él sonrió y fue hasta ella.

―Olvidé ir al supermercado ésta tarde. Si buscas culpables, culpa a Takeru que me sacó de mi domingo habitué ―Ella negó con la cabeza y rodeó el cuello de su padre con sus pequeños brazos cuando él se arrodillo hasta ella.

―Es bueno que salgas también y disfrutes con Take-nii.

Yamato esbozó una ligera sonrisa en su rostro. Había veces en las que creía que su hija era mucho más madura que él. El hecho de salir de su esquema dominical parecía aterrarle más que cualquier otra cosa, siendo que el verdadero miedo era salir de su zona de confort.

No quería aceptarlo, pero Takeru tenía cierta razón; él ha dejado de hacer las cosas para sí mismo. Obviamente, no le molestaba que su hija sea el centro de su vida, pero quizá necesitaba darse un tiempo para sí mismo.

―¿Quieres ir a la tienda conmigo? ―Preguntó Yamato. Hotaru se separó de él abruptamente para mirarlo con clara emoción en su rostro y sin nada de somnolencia.

Yamato acarició su cabeza y ambos salieron rumbo a la tienda que contaban cerca de su casa.

* * *

Entre verduras, carne de pescado, cabía una que otra bolsa de golosinas para la pequeña. Yamato sonrió al ver a la niña abrazar con cariño su bolsa de malvaviscos blancos mientras caminaba a su lado rumbo a la siguiente mampara de artículos de limpieza para el hogar.

El gusto por lo dulce, obviamente, no lo heredó de él.

―Si te comes mucho de eso… ―Inició Yamato con ganas de picarle a su pequeña de siete años.

―No me crecerá un sapo en la barriga, papá ―Respondió Hotaru mirándolo con obviedad.

―¿De verdad lo crees? ―Yamato levantó ambas cejas para continuar caminando con la cesta de compras en su brazo―. Creo que oí un crujido extraño… ¿Será un croar?

Y Hotaru se detuvo abruptamente para mirarse el estómago con preocupación. Vio a su padre mirarla con una sonrisa divertida y la niña se sonrojó de vergüenza, echando a correr hasta volver a estar a su lado, inflando sus mejillas.

―Te dejaré pasar ésta, Ishida-san ―Dijo Hotaru fingiendo molestia, caminando dignamente frente a su padre.

―¿Ishida-san? Creo que ya estás pasando demasiado tiempo con _Mi-chan_ , ¿no?

Y es que esa impertinencia no sólo la heredaba de Hikari, era puesta en práctica con Mimi Tachikawa.

Giraron en el siguiente pasillo y una curiosa imagen llamó la atención de los Ishida en cuestión. Una joven mujer parecía entablar una batalla de miradas con lo que sería un frasco de lavandina. Hotaru esbozó una risa que su padre acalló con una mirada. Era una escena bastante cómica pero no quería que la osadía de su hija sea puesta en cuestión frente a una desconocida.

Desconocida que se dio cuenta de sus miradas.

Yamato se sonrojó y vio que la mujer tuvo la misma reacción. Ambos intentaron explicar las cosas, pero conocieron una genuina coincidencia entre ambos: eran un fiasco cuando se ponían nerviosos.

―Solamente estaba verificando el precio de esto… ―Dijo la mujer azabache mientras señalaba el frasco de lavandina―, y corroborar que sea el producto que quiero… Es que no traje mis lentes y prácticamente no veo nada coherente…

―No tiene que dar explicaciones ―Concedió Yamato intentando recomponer su tono natural. Se dirigió a la joven mujer, corroborando el artículo que traía consigo―. ¿Puedo ayudarle?

―Con decirme que esto es lavandina, estaré bien ―Dijo la mujer sonriendo apenada y Yamato esbozó una sonrisa a su vez.

―Sí y bastante cara ―Yamato buscó con la mirada otra de las marcas que él solía comprar y se la enseñó―. Normalmente suelo comprar ésta línea, es bastante económica y rendidora.

―Se lo agradezco ―Respondió la mujer, sonrojándose de vuelta―. No soy nada sin mis lentes ―Y tomó el producto que Yamato le tendió para ponerlo en su canasta.

―¿Tuvo un accidente con ellos? ―Preguntó él sin darse cuenta y cuando cayó en cuenta de su pregunta, intentó hacerse para atrás, mas la mujer sonrió con simpatía.

―En realidad, tengo un gato que encuentra muy divertido sentarse sobre mis cosas…

Ambos comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo para salir de allí y dirigirse a la caja a pagar, cuando la mujer notó la presencia de Hotaru, mirándola con curiosidad mientras sostenía su bolsa de malvaviscos.

―¿No ves bien? ―Fue la pregunta que rompió el hielo entre la desconocida y la pequeña Ishida.

Yamato se sonrojó a causa de la sinceridad de su hija y trató de explicar sus palabras, mas la mujer no pareció incomodarse con las palabras de Hotaru; al contrario, sonrió y respondió.

―No, no veo muy bien sin mis lentes…

―¿Y qué les pasó? ―La mujer sacó su teléfono celular y tras desbloquear la pantalla, le enseñó la foto de un gran gato de pelaje casi dorado y ojos verdes.

―Mi querida Mei se sentó encima ―Hotaru miró emocionada la foto del gato peludo que tenía delante, pidiéndole que le muestre más fotos de su gato dorado.

Yamato miraba la escena con simpatía; era la primera vez que Hotaru interactuaba tan bien con un completo extraño. Había un gato de por medio, pero debía darle crédito a aquella mujer por darle a Hotaru la confianza de hablarle con familiaridad.

―¿No podemos tener un gato como Mei-chan, papá? ―Preguntó Hotaru mirando a su padre con ojitos de borrego. Mirando la fotografía, era difícil no ceder ante aquel felino tan exótico. Miró a la dueña y le pareció un contraste interesante, siendo que ella lucía tan diferente a lo que implicaba la palabra "exótico".

―Tener una mascota implica mucha responsabilidad, Hotaru ―Fue la salida más diplomática que encontró Yamato para decir que lo de tener mascotas no era lo suyo, porque sabía que la labor de velar por ella, acabaría bajo su responsabilidad.

―Mei-chan está preñada, así que podría regalarles un gatito si gustan ―Yamato miró a la mujer con sorpresa, haciéndole dar cuenta de la intención que tenía él con aquella coartada―, o no.

―Papá… ―Hotaru miró a su padre con brillantes ojos azules. Yamato no iba a ceder ante el capricho de su hija; sabía que darle una mascota a Hotaru implicaba responsabilidad y debía darse cuenta que ella pudiese afrontarla.

―Tu papá tiene razón, pequeña ―Intervino tímidamente la mujer, llamando la atención de los Ishida―; tener una mascota no es cualquier tarea… ¿Por qué no conoces primeramente a Mei-chan y vemos cómo te adaptas con ella?

Yamato miró sorprendido a la desconocida y ella le devolvió la mirada, ligeramente sonrojada. Estaba tomándose mucha confianza con ellos, pero parecía que no tenía problemas, si eso resolvía el dilema de la pequeña Hotaru. Él sonrió.

―Me llamo Nishijima Meiko…, lamento no presentarme antes ―Hizo una reverencia a los Ishida. Tanto Yamato como Hotaru compartieron una mirada curiosa y sonrieron a la par. Las coincidencias no podían llegar tan lejos, pensó él―. No quise tomarme confianza, yo…

―Mi nombre es Ishida Yamato ―Habló él, correspondiendo a su reverencia―. Ella es mi hija, Hotaru y de verdad agradecemos tu gentileza, Nishijima-san.

Meiko sonrió y tras anotarle la dirección de su departamento, los tres se dirigieron a la caja para pagar por sus mercaderías. Una sonrisa y una mano agitándose a lo lejos fue la manera en la que se despidieron de la desconocida amante de gatos y rostro inocente. Yamato no quiso admitirlo, pero volteó a mirar sobre sus hombros a la azabache que iba tomando el camino contrario al que ellos iban.

 _«Nishijima…»_ Pensó y la idea de que se apellidara igual que el psicólogo de su hija, prometía gracia en él. ¿Una señal, quizá?

* * *

*Preparándose para los tomates*

No crean que me gusta el YamaMei, pero no iba a llegar tan rápido el Mimato :3 Kukuku, mas todo es parte de un proceso y Meiko ayudará al desenvolvimiento de la trama. ¡Prometo más cosas el capítulo que viene! :3

Nos leemos. Besos~


	5. Todos los años, el mismo día

¡Feliz Navidad a todos! :D Espero que hayan pasado una feliz fecha y hayan comido mucho :3

Quisiera agradecerles por continuar leyendo ésta historia, como también quisiera agradecer a todos los que se detienen a comentarlas :3 ¡Muchísimas gracias!

Les dejo la lectura, esperando que sea de su agrado. Hasta otra~

* * *

Éste fic está dedicado a mi queridísima Parabatai, Chia :3

Las características especificadas son las siguientes:

Pairing: Mimato, hijo. Yamakari (en el resumen entenderán)

Características: Pese a que Yamato se negaba, Hikari quería ser madre (Sí, lo que se habló en el grupo Yamakari). El embarazo es complicado porque Hikari es demasiado pequeña y el bebé grande. Yamato tiene que elegir entre uno y otro. Hikari no le va a perdonar que no eliga al bebé, así que el bebé es quien deciden salvar. Yamato, dada su experiencia con su padre y viviendo solo, va bien con el hijo, pero las noches y el trabajo empiezan a poderle. hikari empieza a aparecer por las noches y el bebé va a mejor, pero Yamato se da cuenta de que su hijo necesita una madre. No quiere que crezca sin conocer ese placer como él. Va buscando candidatas y para ello, pide ayuda a Mimi. Lo que no sabe es que la candidata la tiene delante hasta que la ve interactuar con su hijo.

Género: Romance/Hurt/confort

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **Capítulo 5:**_

 _ **«Todos los años, el mismo día»**_

 _ **.**_

El vapor de su mocha acariciaba su piel, mientras que el aroma a nicotina se impregnaba en su cabello. Odiaba que esa esencia se le impregnara hasta en la ropa interior, pero no podía negarse uno o dos cigarrillos nocturnos.

O matutinos.

―Hacía tiempo que no te veía fumando, Mimi ―Oyó a su acompañante saliendo del baño. Ella esbozó una sonrisa, dándole la espalda, concentrando aún su mirada a todo lo que su ventana empañada por un aguacero.

Nunca se había identificado con los días lluviosos, pero le gustaban de cierta manera. Era como un recordatorio de que las cosas no podían empeorar más.

Takeru miró hacia la dirección en la que Mimi perdía su mirada. La recordaba muy pocas veces de esa manera, tan sumida en sí misma, tan melancólica. Le recordó el amargo sabor de tiempos de antaño y por la manera en la que ella se volvió a mirarlo, con esos ojos cálidos expresando dolor, le hizo ver que pensaron lo mismo.

―¿Has dormido bien? ―Preguntó ella, aplacando un poco el sentimiento que parecía exhumarse por sus poros―. Lamento haberte hecho dormir en el sofá, pero ya sabes…

Takeru esbozó una sonrisa que trataba de parecer coqueta, sin llegar a serlo. Hacía tiempo que ambos habían dejado de verse cuáles amantes y el que su amistad no haya sufrido secuelas, les hizo darse cuenta que se llevaban mejor como amigos que otra cosa.

Él se acercó a ella y besó la corona de su cabeza. Fue un beso rápido pero tierno. Ella se permitió cerrar los ojos un momento.

―Lo sé. Nuevas políticas ―Dijo Takeru guiñándole el ojo y ella rio un poco ante su comentario―. Tu sofá no está nada mal, déjame decírtelo ―El más joven se dirigió hacia donde reposó la noche anterior mientras la plática con su mejor amiga los hizo recibir a la madrugada. Era lunes y a pesar de que ella tenía cosas por hacer, se encontraba sentada en el sofá de un cuerpo mirando por la ventana, fumando y bebiendo un mocha matutino.

Había tan poco de Mimi en ella que Takeru se atrevió a pensar que era otra persona. Pero no era ella el problema, sino la fecha.

Bajó los ojos un momento.

―¿Sabes? ―Inició Takeru, no pudiendo soportar el silencio―, extrañaba hablar contigo.

―Hacerlo vía redes sociales no es lo mismo ―Limpió la colilla de su cigarrillo y lo miró―. ¿Cómo te sientes ahora?

―Un poco mejor que ayer, supongo… ―Takeru sonrió ante la mirada de escrutinio que le dirigió su amiga―, lo digo de verdad.

―¿Por qué no se lo has dicho a Yamato? ―Volvió a preguntar Mimi y al segundo de decirlo, Takeru frunció el ceño. Conocía a su amigo lo suficiente, sabía que cuestionar muchas decisiones suyas lo ponía de malas aunque no lo demostrara fácilmente, mas eso nunca impidió a Mimi inmiscuirse tanto como quisiera en la cabeza de los demás.

―Por la misma razón que tú no le has hablado de Hikaru ―Se reacomodó mejor en su asiento. Ambos sabían que el asuntos se estaba volviendo molesto. Mimi exhaló un suspiro. Dejó a un lado su taza y fue hasta donde se encontraba Takeru, se sentó junto a él y a lo abrazó. Ella lo sintió un poco más relajado―. ¿Por qué será que no podemos hablarlo con él?

Mimi sonrió y besó su mejilla con ternura. Takeru la miró.

―Quizá porque no queremos decepcionarlo… ―Él sostuvo su mirada un momento en el rostro de su amiga. Ella lo mantenía en alguna parte de la nada, quizá rememorando hechos pasados―. Él sigue siendo tu hermano, Takeru… Jamás te abandonaría y lo sabes.

―No quiero darle más problemas ―Echó afuera un suspiro y recostó su cabeza contra la de Tachikawa―. Además, no es como si todo terminara porque haya renunciado a la editorial. Puedo asociarme a otras y ver qué sucede.

―Aún no entiendo cómo Catherine pudo negarte su ayuda después de todo… No parecía ser de las que buscan venganza tras un rompimiento ―Dijo Mimi con desgana.

Takeru se encogió de hombros y esbozó una sonrisa cansada.

―Tampoco se lo puse fácil… ―Volvió a mirar a su amiga―. Gracias por dejar que me quede a dormir aquí. Lo poco que mantuve de ahorro se fue en el pasaje de regreso aquí. Dudo que mi casera quiera volver a verme tras los meses de renta que no he podido pagar.

―Imagino que tu madre no está al tanto de la situación, ¿o sí? ―Takeru negó con la cabeza.

―Puedo resolverlo solo.

Mimi, por un momento, apreció un atisbo de miedo en los ojos de su amigo, pero no dijo nada. Solamente permanleció a su lado un momento más, para abrazarlo y esperar a que toda la tormenta en su interior fuera disminuyendo.

Pensar con miedo, dificultaba las cosas. Principalmente cuando estás buscando una forma de retomar tu camino.

* * *

Las patitas blancas de Mei se movían con diversión mientras Hotaru acariciaba su barriga abultada. A la niña le resultaba gracioso cómo la pansa preñada de la gata de su «nueva amiga» se movía de un lado a otro, mientras Mei ronroneaba gustosa. A pesar de su embarazo, la gata resultaba ser bastante amigable, pensó Yamato, mirando a su hija entretenida en la sala.

―¿Más té? ―Preguntó Meiko, provocándole un respingo casi imperceptible. Sonrió a la mujer y asintió para verla verter un poco más de té caliente en su taza―. Mei aceptó fácilmente a Hotaru-chan a penas la vio. Eso es muy extraño; normalmente, suele ser muy reacia con los niños.

―Quizá sea su nuevo rol de madre ―Opinó Yamato y Meiko asintió con una sonrisa tímida, volviéndose a sentar frente al rubio en el modesto tatami que los recibió.

Yamato no pasó por alto distintos detalles que iban decorando el interior de la casa de su nueva conocida, entre ellos el anillo de bodas en el anular de Meiko. No divisó fotografía que mostrara al esposo de su acompañante, pero quizá eran de la política de que no deseaban exhibir fotos a extraños y el tenerlos a la entrada era correr ese riesgo.

―Entonces… ―Meiko habló mientras giraba en sus manos la taza cilíndrica de té―, suele ir a la consulta de mi suegro, ¿no es así?

―¿Disculpa? ―Yamato volvió su vista de Hotaru a Meiko y ésta pareció ganar una tonalidad alarmante en sus mejillas.

―Emh, sí… Bueno, yo… pensé que lo había visto en el consultorio de Nishijima-sama… ―Yamato parpadeó un momento y entonces todo hizo contacto en su interior―. Creí que lo había visto en alguna parte cuando nos conocimos en la tienda… ―Se sinceró ella.

Yamato asintió ligeramente. Tuvo que haberlo relacionado en un principio. _«Se llama Nishijima… Anillo de bodas… Por supuesto»._

―Entonces Nishijima-san es su suegro… ―Meiko asintió a su pregunta y Yamato bebió un sorbo de té―; no la recuerdo. Disculpe.

―No soy de las personas que llaman la atención, no se preocupe ―Respondió Meiko con una sonrisa apenada, aunque el apenado era Yamato.

―N…No, quise decir eso… ―Yamato bebió otro sorbo de té y prefirió meditar mejor sus palabras. Aquello se estaba volviendo incómodo―. Su esposo es hijo de Nishijima-san, ¿no?

―Lo era ―Corrigió la azabache. Yamato la vio dirigir sus dedos al anillo de bodas―. Falleció hace unos años atrás. Suelo ir a terapia desde entonces; de seguro me crucé con usted los últimos días.

La expresión de melancolía parecía intentar ir acorde a la sonrisa tranquila que expresaba Meiko, pero había abatía en ella. No era para menos. Él reconocía a la perfección aquel rostro.

Bajó la mirada a su taza y vio al líquido oscuro temblar, deformando su reflejo.

―Lamento su pérdida ―Ofreció sinceramente―. Mi esposa también falleció hace varios años. Comprendo su situación.

Los orbes oscuros de la mujer fueron hasta Yamato y se sintió como si haya estrechado su mano de manera apacible y consoladora. Se notaba ser una mujer de poca expresividad física, pero que tenía la mirada cargada de lo que su cuerpo no decía.

―De todas maneras, tiene a Hotaru y parecen llevarse muy bien ―La mujer centró su mirada en la niña que pareció abstraerse de todo el mundo porque encontraba una maravilla nueva en un gato preñado.

Y a Yamato no se le escapó apreciar la forma en la que Meiko contemplaba a Hotaru. Había tanto cariño en sus ojos…, como también cierta tristeza. Volvió a prestarle atención al anillo de su acompañante, como a repasar la idea de que ella nunca habló de tener hijos.

La vida era injusta muchas veces.

―A veces creo que estoy tratando con una adulta más. Hotaru es bastante madura y locuaz.

―Totalmente ―Concedió Meiko, volviéndola a mirar―. Supongo que Hotaru-chan se asemeja a su esposa, ¿no es así?

―… ―Yamato miró a Meiko aunque ella no lo hizo. Estaba ocupada. Meditó sus palabras y solamente pudo expresar un "si" grave que pareció despertar inquietud en Meiko.

―Lamento si hablo con demasiada familiaridad… No debí…

Yamato negó con un atisbo de sonrisa en su rostro.

―No se preocupe.

Un pequeño silencio se formó entre ambos. Yamato se sentía un poco tosco pero no le gustaba hablar de Hikari con extraños. Meiko lo era, aunque pareciera que ella no lo sentía de esa manera. Dirigió sus ojos a ella y ya no observaba a Hotaru, sino a su propia taza.

―Tampoco puedo hablar muy continuamente de mi esposo… Es… Doloroso, así que entiendo cómo se siente. Lamento mi atrevimiento.

―¿También perdiste a alguien? ―La voz de Hotaru llamó la atención de ambos adultos. Ella yacía aún sentada en el suelo con el gato a un lado, mas su semblante podía expresar templanza solamente. Meiko asintió―. Lo supuse. Tu rostro se parece al mío… ¿Lloras por las noches?

―Hotaru… ―Llamó su padre con advertencia, mas Meiko no lo miró a él para responder.

―Algunas veces… ¿Tú también lo haces? ―Meiko no se mostraba dolida ni afectada por las palabras de la niña. A Yamato, aquello, llamó su atención.

―Antes lo hacía, pero mi mamá me mostraba el cielo y entonces, ya no lloraba.

Yamato abrió los ojos con sorpresa. ¿Por qué Hotaru decía aquello? ¿Acaso, Hikari…? _«No seas ridículo»,_ pensó, aunque él nunca le había mostrado el cielo de noche para hacerla dormir. Ya dejó aquella afición suya cuando Hikari murió.

Entonces, ¿cómo…?

* * *

Ambos iban en silencio dentro del vehículo camino a su casa. Hotaru con la mirada en la ventanilla, como siempre y él, con el camino en la mirada. La música sonaba en la estéreo pero para él, había un silencio palpable en el cuarto. Entonces, la voz de Hotaru sonó.

―Papá, ¿por qué estás tan callado? ―Miró a su hija desde el retrovisor y trató de sonreír.

―¿Por qué lo dices?

―Desde que salimos de la casa de Meiko-san, no has dicho nada… ¿Es porque hablé de mamá?

No dijo nada de inmediato, solamente apartó la mirada del espejo al a carretera, fingiendo que no se conocía de memoria aquellas calles que los regresaban a su hogar.

―No sé si hablar de tu madre a una extraña sea bueno, Hotaru. Es sólo eso.

―Pero Meiko-san me agrada; ¿a ti no?

―Es muy pronto para una impresión real de las personas ―Vio a su hija rodar los ojos cada vez que hablaba con tanto tecnicismo con ella.

―Está bien, papá ―Volvió a mirar por la ventanilla y luego pareció recordar algo―. Oye, ¿llamarías a Mi-chan?

Yamato la miró con duda.

―¿Y eso?

―Es un día… Difícil para ella.

―¿Por qué dices eso?

―No te lo puedo decir, papá… Solamente, llámala, ¿está bien?

―Eres un poco mandona, ¿no? ―Ella sonrió y le hizo una seña para que levantara el volumen de la radio.

Él así lo hizo y retomó su mirada al camino, preguntándose por qué su hija le decía aquello. No quería indagar demasiado en el asunto, porque ya había escuchado mucho de _su madre_ aquel día. Además era una niña, por más perceptiva que resulte, no habría por qué alarmarse por lo que decía con respecto a Mimi.

* * *

La pantalla se encendía y apagaba, vibrando en su mano, mientras sus ojos releían el nombre de «Catherine» en ella. Ya llevaba llamando dos veces y no quería contestar. Aún tenía la cabeza hecha un lío inmenso y escucharla, no ayudaría en nada.

La llamada se cansó de aguardarlo y él se lo agradeció. Bajó los hombros y agachó la cabeza. Sus pies, puestos en el suelo de concreto con rastros de tierra, le hizo pensar en que, recién a sus once años, pudo dejar de colgar los pies en ese asiento. Había sido de pequeño porte hasta entrado a la adolescencia. Hikari solía bromearle con que ella era mayor y debía respetarla.

Una sonrisa triste afloró en su rostro. Levantó un poco la mirada y volvió a observar aquel parque de frente. Pasaron siete años desde que volvía a pisar ese lugar; sabía que por más que pasaran veinte o treinta años, a él le dolería estar allí.

Y es que fue el lugar donde la conoció. Una pequeña castaña que salió a buscar a su gato. Llevaba puesto su pijama amarillo y la obvia ignorancia de sus padres sobre su verdadero paradero. Era enfermiza desde que tenía uso de razón, así que su contacto con el exterior fue casi nulo de muy joven.

La seguía viendo allí, moviéndose entre árboles y riendo mientras huía de él. Le gustaba perderse entre las sombras y jugar a ser niebla. Le iba fantástico el papel. Ella era etérea, era luz y era sombra.

Y entendía por qué su hermano terminó enamorándose de ella.

Una dulce brisa nocturna lo hizo levantar su mirada al cielo, casi como una caricia que lo instaba a mirarlo. Y entre la oscuridad de lo que lo envolvía, resplandecía una estrella, precisamente junto a la Luna. No era demasiado notoria, pero estaba allí.

Al igual que ella.

―Hikari… ―Pronunció, con un poco de dolor.

Recordó a Yamato contándole sobre las cosas que Hotaru solía decir su madre y de los problemas que le acarreaban. No sabía qué creer sobre su sobrina, pero él seguía sintiendo a Hikari; con o sin visiones, él la sentía, como en esos momentos.

―A veces quisiera volver a ser un niño, ¿sabes? ―Se encontró diciendo a la nada y sonrió por ello. Nunca quiso creer tanto como en ese momento en la idea de que, los que ya no están, siguen oyéndonos―. Pero sé lo que me dirás… _«Un día debes crecer, Takeru-kun»._

Era tan propio de él aferrarse a sus tiempos infantiles, a sus tiempos de felicidad; era un mal hábito suyo, a pesar de sus veintisiete años.

―Takeru… ―El rubio se giró a sus espaldas, encontrando a su madre parada bajo la luz de un alumbrado.

Había salido a tomar un poco de aire, pero ese tiempo pareció correr distinto en su interior. Sonrió a Natsuko. Se enderezó del asiento y se dirigió a ella para abrazarla por el hombro, mostrando la clara diferencia de estatura que había entre madre e hijo.

―Creí que no sería tan duro regresar.

―Tómate tu tiempo, cariño… ―Él la miró con cariño y negó con la cabeza.

―Supongo que ya me tomé mucho tiempo.

Y con un gesto, dijo a su madre que debían regresar a su casa.

* * *

Las luces de la ciudad la hacían sentir un poco mejor. El movimiento urbano la ayudaba a concentrar su atención mientras fumaba. Y es que ese día, ella solía pasarlo consigo misma, fumando todo lo que no hacía el resto del año.

Todos los años, el mismo día, Mimi se congregaba en un luto interno para rememorar la gran pérdida sufrida hace diez años. No solía faltar al trabajo para no llamar la atención con su ausencia ni dar explicaciones innecesarias; aquella vez no fue distinto, aunque logró salir un poco antes y, aun así, se sentía cansada.

Todos los años, el mismo día, ella solía entrar a su cuarto y abrir el cajón que permanecía bajo llave todo el año, excepto hoy, y sentada en el suelo, sacaba las pequeñas ropitas en tonos pastel, pulcramente dobladas para volverlas a desdoblar y apreciarlas e imaginarse cómo las hubiese portado su pequeño Hikaru.

Y todos los años, el mismo día, ella solía dejar salir aquella tristeza resguardada por el resto de los días. La herida seguía abierta para ella y las lágrimas ayudaban a purificarla un poco más. Nunca lo olvidaría, tenía una marca indeleble tanto en el alma como en la piel. Y cada vez que desnuda se encontraba, solía pasear sus manos sobre aquella cicatriz y se mostraba débil ante el espejo, aunque sólo sea un momento.

Inconscientemente, su mano volvió a dirigirse a donde descansaba la cicatriz de su cesárea bajo la tela de su bata. Las lágrimas volvieron a brotar desde lo profundo de su garganta y entonces, escuchó el teléfono de su domicilio sonar a un lado suyo.

Miró un momento a lo lejos y pensó en no contestar, como solía hacerlo todos los años, pero algo en su interior parecía inquietarla.

Se puso de pie al tiempo en el que apagaba el cigarrillo en su cenicero y se dirigió a contestar la llamada. Se sorprendió en ver el número de Yamato en la pantalla del inalámbrico y aunque volvió a dudar, la idea de que algo le hubiese sucedido a Hotaru, la hizo actuar de inmediato.

―¿Si?

― _Mimi_ … ―Oyó a Yamato nombrarla casi con timidez―, _lamento la hora._

―No te preocupes, Yama. ¿Sucedió algo?

― _No, nada por lo cual preocuparse, es sólo que…_ ―Y sus palabras quedaron colgadas en el aire, inquietando a Mimi. Iba a insistir, volverle a preguntar, pero Yamato pareció decidirse por fin―; _Hotaru me pidió que te llamara._

―¿Hotaru-chan? ―Preguntó sorprendida.

― _Lo sé, suena extraño, pero me dijo que debía llamarte, ya que hoy fue un día difícil para ti… O algo así_ ―Yamato sonrió ante las ocurrencias de su hija, sin saber que Mimi había quedado muda tras la línea―. _Sé que ella puede ser bastante perceptiva, mucho más que yo… Así que, sólo para estar seguro, ¿estás bien?_

―… ―Mimi tardó un momento en contestar; seguía digiriendo lo que su amigo le había dicho y aunque las ganas de llorar no se iban, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro―. Sí, estoy bien… ¿Cómo estás tú, Yama? ¿Y Ho-chan?

― _Estamos bien_ ―Respondió como solía hacer siempre, con pocas palabras, aunque sentía que debía decir más en esos momentos―. ¿Crees que a Hotaru le haga falta una mascota?

―No creo que vaya a ser un problema para ella, pero tú eres un cuento aparte ―Mimi rio un poco y eso aflojó los hombros de Yamato. Ya no se sentía tan preocupado por su amiga como cuando Hotaru pidió llamar a su tía―. ¿Estás pensando en darle una mascota a Hotaru?

― _Es posible que ella termine recogiendo uno de la calle de todas maneras. Conoció a una mujer con un gato preñado y… Ya te imaginarás._

―Te oyes más emocionado de lo que quieres mostrar, Yama. Es tu lado _tsundere_ hablando, cariño ―No necesitaba verlo para saber que había vuelto a colorear las mejillas de su amigo como cuando aún estaban en la secundaria.

Le gustó oírlo rabiar tras la línea y oírle contar sobre otras cosas. En sí, escucharlo le ayudó a poder cerrar el capítulo doloroso que implicaba aquel día para recordar que ya habían pasado diez años desde entonces y que debía continuar.

―¿Por qué no cenamos mañana con Ho-chan? ―Había dicho Mimi, un poco más aliviada.

― _Claro; le encantará la idea. Buenas noches, Mimi_ ―Se despidió Yamato.

La castaña correspondió a la despedida y cortó la llamada, un poco más ligera de cuando la contestó. Volvió a mirar la ventana con el humo restante del cigarrillo que apagó y supo que el día de su luto había terminado y ya había sacado sus partes rotas a ver luz como cada año.

Era momento de recoger sus fragmentos y continuar adelante. Como siempre lo hacía.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado. Hay mucho drama, lo sé, pero es que amo el angst xD Cualquier consulta, crítica o saluditos, no duden en dejármelo :3

Felices fiestas a todos~


	6. Egoísta

Éste fic está dedicado a mi queridísima Parabatai, **Chia** :3

Las características especificadas son las siguientes:

 **Pairing:** Mimato, hijo. Yamakari (en el resumen entenderán)

 **Características:** Pese a que Yamato se negaba, Hikari quería ser madre (Sí, lo que se habló en el grupo Yamakari). El embarazo es complicado porque Hikari es demasiado pequeña y el bebé grande. Yamato tiene que elegir entre uno y otro. Hikari no le va a perdonar que no eliga al bebé, así que el bebé es quien deciden salvar. Yamato, dada su experiencia con su padre y viviendo solo, va bien con el hijo, pero las noches y el trabajo empiezan a poderle. hikari empieza a aparecer por las noches y el bebé va a mejor, pero Yamato se da cuenta de que su hijo necesita una madre. No quiere que crezca sin conocer ese placer como él. Va buscando candidatas y para ello, pide ayuda a Mimi. Lo que no sabe es que la candidata la tiene delante hasta que la ve interactuar con su hijo.

 **Género:** Romance/Hurt/confort

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 6:**

 _ **«Egoísta»**_

 **.**

Yamato iba aumentando de tonalidad a medida que oía parlotear, tanto a su hija como a Mimi. ¿Es que lo hacían adrede? ¡Claro que lo hacían adrede! Tanto Hikari como Mimi adoraban ponerlo en aprietos cuando estaban en la preparatoria y aun cuando la vida universitaria los fue separando, las ocasiones para molestarlo no faltaban.

Se llevó el vaso de limonada a los labios, intentando aparentar que no le molestaba que su propia hija heredase aquel mal hábito de su madre como lo era el burlarse a costa suya.

─¡…, y por más que Mei-chan le ronronease a papá, él sólo se alejaba más y más de ella! ─Unas risitas la precedieron, provocando que el sonrojo en su padre siguiera aumentando.

─Los animales huelen cuando alguien no los quieren ─Aseguró Mimi, divertida de oír las historias de Hotaru sobre el _encantador de gatos_ que tenía por padre.

─Oh, por favor, si los animales no piensan… ─Se excusó Yamato mirando a su amiga, ceñudo.

─Di lo que quieras ─Dijo Mimi con la confianza que la caracterizaba─, pero los animales saben reconocer a sus simpatizantes y cuando no les gusta alguien, lo buscan con más ahínco para molestarlo.

─Tú eres la única que hace eso ─Se defendió Yamato, pero no consiguió nada más que una sonrisa pícara de su parte.

El Ishida rodó los ojos y dio otro sorbo a su bebida.

Tras la invitación de Mi-chan, la cena con Yamato y Hotaru tuvo lugar en la pizzería favorita de la niña, quien no pudo esperar a contarle a su tía favorita sobre Mei-chan, la gatita próxima a volverse mamá, también le habló de Meiko, la nuera de su psicólogo, de lo linda que es y de que era un poco torpe sin sus lentes.

Entre el relato, la pequeña de siete años puso énfasis en cómo Mei-chan parecía buscar acercársele a Yamato cada vez que éste se mostraba reacio a socializar con la felina preñada. Por más molesto que podría resultar aquello, a Yamato le gustaba oír reír a su hija, viéndola hacer gestos y olvidándose de respirar muchas veces a causa de la emoción de contarle todas esas cosas a Mimi.

La castaña no se mostraba indiferente a lo que la niña iba diciéndole, haciéndole preguntas sobre Mei-chan y sobre qué cara ponía su padre cada vez que la mascota de Meiko se acercaba a él.

─Al parecer, Nishijima-san tuvo un gran impacto en Ho-chan ─Dijo Mimi cuando la pequeña fue a la playa de juegos que contaba el lugar.

Yamato la miró curioso y ella rodó los ojos con falso cansancio. Aquello bastó para hacerlo encogerse de hombros y tomar en mano su vaso de limonada. A veces odiaba hablar con su mejor amiga; ella indagaba demasiado profundo en su interior y pocas cosas se le escapaban.

─Es una mujer agradable… Me preocupa que el círculo amistoso de mi hija se desarrolle con personas mayores de veinte años. ─Mimi sonrió a su amigo con la gracia y comprensión que intentaba transmitirle─. Agregando que quiera admitir un animal en nuestro departamento, la preocupación aumenta.

─Yama ─Nombró entre risas─, estás exagerando, cariño. ¿No decías tú que Hotaru era muy madura para su edad? El que le guste socializar con personas mayores a ella, solo demuestra ese punto.

─Quisiera que también tenga amigas en su edad…

─Hey, no te vayas muy lejos y piensa en ti como ejemplo ─Contestó Mimi, aunque con la ceja enarcada de su amigo, continuó hablando. Nadie quería admitir cosas suyas, pero Mimi era elemental para sacar los trapos sucios a ventilar─. Si no fuese por Taichi o Sora, tú te limitarías a socializar con Takeru cuando se veían en la escuela.

Yamato acabó sonrojándose tras las palabras de su amiga, apartó su mirada y se llevó el vaso de regreso a sus labios. Mimi lo miró con ternura, se atrevió a acariciar su mano libre sobre la mesa, como siempre hacía cada que quería dejar de bromear y hacerlo entrar en razón.

─Creo que te estás preocupando demasiado por Hotaru. Las amistades que haga, sean de la edad que sean, son amistades y punto… Además, ¿no crees que tener una mascota la ayude a volverse más responsable y a saber formar lazos con otros?

─¿Desde cuándo ese rol de psicóloga? ─Inquirió, recibiendo una palmada en mano a modo de reprimenda─. Va, va…

─Sólo digo que debes darle más confianza a Hotaru ─Tomó su propio vaso pero cargado de cerveza y le dio un sorbo permitiendo que el silencio se instalase al menos un minuto─. Hey, ¿qué me dices tú de ella? ─Ante la incógnita clara de Yamato, ella volvió a rodar los ojos─. De Meiko, tonto. ¿No la encuentras atractiva?

Y de vuelta, el rostro de Yamato se tiñó de carmín.

─¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? Es sólo una mujer que conocí en una tienda y que agrada a mi hija.

─Oh, por favor, Yama… Sólo digo que no te irás al infierno por decir que una mujer te atrae.

─Mimi, no…

─¿No crees que ya es tiempo que retomes tu propia vida? ─Yamato frunció el ceño ante su pregunta.

─No te vi formalizando relación alguna después de que volviste de Estados Unidos ─Contraatacó.

─Oh, a éstas alturas no pretendo formalizar nada; sólo tomo lo que necesito, _cuando lo necesito_ ─Le guiñó el ojo pícaramente, logrando incomodarlo.

─Yo no… Agh, Hotaru es mi prioridad ahora, Mimi.

─El tener una relación o alguna aventurilla, no hará que Hotaru deje de ser lo más importante en tu vida ─Volvió a acariciar su mano con ternura─. Soy una excelente casamentera y puedo ser niñera el tiempo que necesites si tu excusa va por dejar sola a Hotaru.

Yamato miró a Mimi un momento, sin decir nada, intentando no escuchar las palabras del psicólogo Nishijima el primer día que lo conoció, o la voz de Takeru remarcando que ya transcurrieron siete años de que Hikari dejó de estar a su lado.

No mentía al decir que muchas mujeres se habían acercado a él con un fin romántico o mera pasión momentánea. Él las desechaba enseguida porque veía el rostro de Hikari, fresco y presente, en su mente. Él no se creía capaz de volver a amar de esa manera a otra mujer.

Es más, toda su atención y todo su amor ahora iban dirigidos a su hija. Él jamás podría reemplazar la imagen de su madre con una novia.

─A veces, eres muy altruista, cariño… ─Yamato la miró y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa─. No te juzgues sólo porque quieres iniciar algo nuevo. Hikari no…

─Mimi ─Cortó Yamato, sin levantar la voz pero con la suficiente determinación en su voz como para hacerla callar.

Hotaru llegó junto a ellos, buscando más limonada y para contarles que una niña vomitó en la calesita. Mimi rio con la niña mientras Yamato meditaba las cosas recién dialogadas con su amiga. El no tener una relación pensando en su hija o su fallecida esposa no lo convertía en altruista, pensó.

Él no quería olvidarse de Hikari. Él no quería olvidarse cómo se sentía amarla… Antes de ser altruista, se consideraba egoísta.

* * *

Takeru desfilaba entre libros observando con desasosiego a su alrededor, centrando su atención al sector que iba dirigido a todos sus escritos. Tenía esa manía de recorrer librerías e indagar por el flujo comercial en sus escritos. Claro que la urgencia de sus anteriores visitas no se comparaba con la actual.

Sin una editorial donde refugiarse y contactos perdidos gracias a su anterior relación, lo dejaban un poco expuesto a un ruin precipicio. Cambió un poco la dirección de su atención, centrándose en el sector de Tsukishima Hoda, un escritor de misterio y terror con el que siempre, sus números de venta competían con las de él.

Maldijo por lo bajo. Había un cúmulo de personas centradas en el sector de Tsukishima. Mal augurio.

─¿Disculpe?

Takeru pegó un respingo poco disimulado y se giró a la mujer que lo había llamado. No sabía desde hace cuánto tenía los nervios de punta pero el estrés y la melancolía propias de un escritor, debió de hacer efecto en todos sus años dentro del rubro.

─Sólo quería ver éste libro ─Dijo la mujer al tomar uno de los libros que Takeru usaba de escudo visual para contemplar tranquilamente su nivel de ventas y compararla con el adversario.

El rubio asintió, alejándose un poco y continuó embargado en su analítico estudio, mientras repasaba el acontecimiento reciente. Miró a su acompañante que leía la parte trasera del libro muy entretenida. La mujer pareció sentir su mirada y volteó a verlo.

─¿Le ayudo en algo? ─Preguntó ella a lo que Takeru se encogió de hombros, no pudiendo ofrecerle más que una sonrisa nerviosa─. ¿Está buscando algo?

─En realidad… ─Miró las estanterías de Tsukishima y luego las de él─. No pasa nada.

─¿Lo conozco? ─Preguntó la mujer y él volteó a mirarla, curioso.

Ir a husmear sobre las ventas de su libro siempre requería emplear un "disfraz" que ocultara su verdadera identidad. Claro que no tenía más que un sombrero pesquero y unos lentes oscuros que pudieran ocultarlo. Que la mujer cayera en cuenta de su persona no representaba algo demasiado peligroso, pero sí vergonzoso. ¿Alguna vez se oyó que Oscar Wild o H. P. Lovecraft visitaran librerías para ver si sus libros eran o no vendidos?

Patético.

─N…No creo… ─Takeru prefirió darse a la fuga en ese momento, pero entonces, la mujer volteó a mirar hacia donde el hombre tanto observaba. Comparó el rostro del escritor y luego miró al extraño de gorro pesquero y lentes de sol que quería escabullirse.

─¿Takaishi T.K.-san? ─Tras decirlo, Takeru se quedó echo piedra, la mujer en cambio avanzó hacia él─. No lo puedo creer, es usted.

Las personas comenzaron a hablar en murmullos que le sentaban tan incómodo. Algunos fueron acercándose para comprobar lo que la mujer azabache y lentes había dicho, mientras Takeru sólo rogaba por morir en esos momentos.

─Oh, disculpe ─Volvió a hablar la de lentes, elevando la voz─. Lo he confundido.

Ante la disculpa y la evidente decepción de los presentes, Takeru hizo una reverencia nerviosa y salió disparado de la librería, cargando con él la vergüenza de saber que tocó fondo.

Y mientras seguía corriendo, pensó en que aquella pudo haber sido la burla más grande a su sencilla existencia. Pero entonces, pensó en la mujer y en que lo último que dijo; pudo haber sido una ayuda a su escape, consideró.

Detuvo sus pasos de a poco y volteó la mirada a sus espaldas. Dejó la librería lo suficientemente atrás como para decir que el momento de crisis había pasado. Exhaló un suspiro. Aquella mujer lo había condenado y salvado en menos de cinco minutos.

Y le pareció gracioso el cómo una persona pueda ser villano y héroe de otra.

* * *

Hotaru abrazó con fuerza a su tía favorita para despedirse. Sus abrazos solían durar más de lo comunes y Yamato lo sabía, era por eso que siempre permanecía parado contra el marco del cuarto de su hija, admirando ese momento. Veía a Hotaru cerrando los ojos, no pudo sonreír al recordar el por qué hacía eso.

─Mi-chan me había dicho que las mejores cosas se aprecian con los ojos cerrados… Como los abrazos ─Expuso su hija en una oportunidad, cuando fueron a la casa de su abuela paterna en Shimane y vio a Hotaru cerrando los ojos mientras aspiraba el aire.

Mimi se separó de su hija y besó su frente como siempre lo hacía cuando se despedían. La niña se acomodó en la cama y Mimi se encaminó hacia donde yacía él. Ambos miraron a Hotaru y ella cerró los ojos, la señal para que ellos salgan del cuarto.

Caminaron en silencio hacia la sala. Yamato la acompañó a la salida de su casa y abrió la puerta para ella. Mimi lo miró un momento y detuvo sus pies antes de cruzar por la salida.

─Lamento lo de hace un rato ─Dijo─. No debí presionarte. Haces un excelente trabajo como padre y Hikari no negará que lo fuiste como esposo.

─Mimi, no…

─Déjame terminar ─Levantó su índice a modo de advertencia que él supo respetar─. Sabes que me tienes a tu lado, como a Taichi, Sora y Takeru… Estamos para ti, pero creí que querrías a alguien más, alguien con quien compartir cosas que no lo haces con Hotaru o con ninguno de nosotros… ─Dirigió su mano al rostro de Yamato y aunque él estaba acostumbrado a las muestras de cariño de su amiga, la actitud arrepentida de Mimi comenzaban a asustarlo─, sé que no nos dices todo y que te guardas muchas cosas y sé que me dirás que siempre has sido así, es sólo que… No estás sólo, ¿bien?

Yamato la miró un momento con extrañeza, pero esos ojos castaños no mentían, nunca lo hicieron y era por eso que le gustaban. Ella estaba verdaderamente preocupada por él y se sentía en deuda con él. Sonrió y dirigió también su mano sobre la de Mimi.

─Lo sé ─Respondió y ésta vez fue Mimi quien sonrió, acercándolo a ella para rodear sus brazos contra su cuello, mientras él hacía lo mismo con su cintura.

Era cálida, pero no su cuerpo, sino ella entera. Sus palabras, su mirada, su apoyo incondicional. Se sintió descansando en ella por un momento y se sintió bien.

Estaba bien.

Mimi se despidió de él con su acostumbrado beso en la mejilla y él esperó a ver que ingresara al taxi que vino a buscarla para regresarse al interior de su morada. No por nada, Hotaru consideraba a Mimi su tía favorita; eran las mismas razones por las que Yamato la consideraba su mejor amiga.

Cuando puso llave a la puerta principal, encaminó sus pasos a la cocina y sacó del refrigerador una botella de cerveza. Bebió un sorbo largo y la burbujeante sensación quemó un poco su garganta. Exhaló un suspiro mirando a la nada, sin dejar de pensar en todo lo que implicaría tener una relación, en cómo podría reaccionar Hotaru o cómo él se sentiría respecto a eso.

─…Su hija debe de hacer lo mismo…, recrea a su madre que no está presente en cuerpo. ─Fue lo que había dicho el psicólogo de su hija con respecto a las visiones que tenía Hotaru.

Dio otro sorbo. Estuvo estático un momento.

─No me juzgues por no saber qué hacer ─Dijo con una sonrisa cansada. Sabía que Hikari nunca lo haría, pero solía decir eso cuando estaba tan cansado de tantas cosas.

Ella sólo lo miraría desde la puerta y sonreiría con ternura. Se acercaría a él por detrás y con sus delgados brazos rodearía su cintura, apoyaría su frente contra su espalda y estarían así un momento. Ella sabía que las palabras estaban de más. Él nunca fue bueno con ellas y eso jamás le interesó a Hikari.

Era una de las tantas cosas que extrañaba de ella.

* * *

─¡De prisa, papá! ─Decía Hotaru al tiempo en que apuraba a Yamato para llegar al consultorio psicológico.

─Estás muy ansiosa, Hotaru ─Acotó y ella lo miró sonriente caminando por delante suyo. Su consultorio no quedaba muy lejos de la escuela de la niña, por lo que solían llegar a pie.

─Hoy Nishijima-san me hará dibujar y colorear cuánto quiera. Dice que es una manera de conocerme más, pero yo creo que le cautivaron mis dotes artísticas. ─Yamato sonrió ante las palabras de su hija y apuró el paso para tomar su mano y jalar más aprisa.

─Entonces, deberías cobrarle o que nos hagan algún descuento considerable.

─Eso es un tema de adultos. Eres mi representante, habla tú con él. ─Yamato rio y desordenó los cabellos de su hija.

Llegaron hasta el consultorio y a Yamato ya no le sentaba tan extraño el ingresar a él, encontrarse con otros niños y preguntarse si pasaban lo mismo que su hija. Quizá fue el miedo a no saber controlar las cosas lo que lo obligaron a mirar con recelo todo lo que implicaba el lugar.

Tomaron asiento y a penas lo hicieron, la puerta de Nishijima se abrió, saliendo por esta tanto el mencionado psicólogo como su nuera. Las miradas de los Ishida cruzaron con la azabache de lentes que, cuando reconoció a Yamato, sus mejillas se encendieron.

─¡Meiko-san! ─Nombró Hotaru al reconocerla.

─¿Cómo están? ─Saludó Meiko con un asentimiento respetuoso hacia el padre y su hija.

Yamato no pasó por alto la mirada curiosa de Nishijima Tosa hacia la escena reciente. No estaba de más decir que la coincidencia era llamativa.

─Entonces, ya se conocían. ─La afirmación del psicólogo lo hizo encogerse de hombros. Era una escena ya vivida por los presentes que no merecía prolongar demasiado─. Pues, me ahorran el momento de las presentaciones ─Sonrió─. Hotaru-san, es tu turno ─Le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se adelantara a él e ingresase al cuarto. Se despidió de los dos adultos con una inclinación de cabeza para perderse de su vista.

Una mirada entre ambos y un silencio profundo que no sabían muy bien cómo romper. Yamato se llevó la mano al cabello a modo de hacer algo mientras procesaba su siguiente movimiento. No lo pensó mucho o quizá, ni siquiera pensó para hablar.

─¿Te…, te gustaría que tomemos algo? ─Ver el rostro sorprendido de Meiko lo hizo recapacitar en sus palabras. Demasiado directo, demasiado tosco. Su cerebro hizo mella y comenzó a desesperarse─. Quiero decir, si luego que Hotaru salga…, y si tienes tiempo.

La mujer de lentes sonrió con timidez, asintiendo.

─Me encantaría acompañarlos ─Miró su reloj y luego volvió a centrarse en Yamato─. Puedo acompañarte mientras aguardas a Hotaru-chan.

Yamato asintió con pena y tomaron asiento. Al principio, creyó que el relacionamiento entre ambos sería algo difícil sin Hotaru de por medio, sin embargo, se encontró entablando una conversación amena con la dueña de Mei-chan, la gata a punto de ser mamá.

Yamato no podía simplemente ignorar el recuerdo de Hotaru diciendo que Meiko era muy torpe sin sus lentes. Al observarla mejor, era gracioso ver cuán grandes eran sus gafas y de cómo se deslizaban por la punta de su nariz cuando bajaba la mirada, apresurándose a acomodarlos de vuelta con su índice.

Tras unos cuarenta y cinco minutos de espera, Hotaru volvió a salir para encontrarse con la llamativa escena de Meiko hablando animosamente con su padre, ambos riendo de algo que ella no alcanzaba a comprender. Sintió entonces la mano de su psicólogo sobre su hombro, haciendo que lo mirase.

─Recuerda lo que hablamos, Hotaru-san.

─Lo haré ─Respondió ella con una pequeña sonrisa. Su padre la notó, por lo que se puso de pie y caminó hacia ella.

─Nos vemos el viernes. ─Fueron las palabras de Nishijima Tosa para despedirse y llamar al siguiente paciente.

Yamato, tomado de la mano de su hija para caminar, siendo acompañados por Meiko junto a ellos, salieron del consultorio, yendo hacia una cafetería no muy lejana de donde se encontraban. La idea de comer algo con la nueva amiga de su hija pareció ser una excelente decisión, por la manera en la que reaccionó Hotaru.

Pero estando en la cafetería, la niña parecía muy ensimismada en sus pensamientos. Meiko estaba hablándoles de algo relacionado a su trabajo, pero su hija no prestaba atención; Yamato lo notaba.

Y no fue el único. Para Meiko el mutismo de la niña no pasó desapercibido; frenó sus palabras enseguida, llevándose una mano a los labios.

─Lo siento, estoy hablando de más, ¿no? ─Su mirada preocupada se posaba sobre la de Yamato como la de Hotaru.

─No, no tiene que disculparse. ─Se apresuró a decir Yamato.

Hotaru miró a su padre un momento y luego a Meiko con un aire pensativo, como si estuviese analizando algo que ellos no eran conscientes y lo meditaba en su joven mente de siete años.

El teléfono de Yamato sonó entonces, llamando la atención de las otras dos presentes. El rubio tomó su móvil, mirando la pantalla, dudando en si debía atender o no.

─Lo siento, es de la oficina ─Se disculpó, levantándose para ir a atender la llamada.

Meiko vio marchar a Yamato y enseguida sus ojos se posaron sobre Hotaru, quien seguía meditabunda observando su pastel de chocolate como si éste fuese el causante de toda su incertidumbre. Se acomodó los lentes y dudó si lo mejor era hablar o esperar a que regresase Yamato. Era la primera vez que se sentía ciertamente intimidada por la pequeña Hotaru.

─¿Estás bien, Hotaru-chan? ─Preguntó Meiko cansada de darle tantas vueltas a sus pensamientos.

La niña la miró como si acabara de hacer explotar la burbuja en la que yacía metida. Meiko temía por si cometió algo que hirió o molestó a la niña, pues estaba tan callada, tan distinta a las anteriores ocasiones en las que tuvo el agrado de hablar con ella, incluso su padre se vio en la obligación se suplir los temas de conversación para intentar no hacerla sentir incómoda.

─Si… Perdona mi actitud ─Dijo la niña tomando en mano su tenedor y darle una clavada a su pastel─. Hoy hablé de muchas cosas con Nishijima-sensei.

─¿Ah, si? ─Meiko se acomodó mejor, sonriendo a la niña con comprensión─. ¿Quieres hablar del asunto?

Hotaru asintió y le dio un bocado a su pastel.

─Me hizo dar cuenta de algunas cosas que no entendía… ─Inició Hotaru cuando tragó el bocado de postre─. Amo a mi papá. Es mi mejor amigo, es mi persona favorita en todo el mundo.

─Me alegra oírlo ─Contestó ella con ternura.

─Si… Y él lo sabe. También me ama mucho y se esforzó por hacerme sentir bien desde que nací.

─… ─Meiko no disimuló la sorpresa de escucharla hablar con tanta propiedad y seriedad. Desde que la conoció, sabía que era una niña diferente, muy madura y podía darse cuenta que su padre ayudó a que ella se desarrollara de ese modo─. ¿Estabas pensando en todo eso mientras comíamos?

Hotaru volvió a asentir.

─Quiero hacerle bien a mi papá.

─Pero tú no le haces daño ─Respondió Meiko enseguida, algo preocupada.

─Lo sé, pero no quiero que sufra por mí. ─Y por primera vez desde que salieron del consultorio, Meiko recibió una sonrisa por parte de la niña─. Aunque no lo parezca, mi papá tiene mucho amor dentro.

Meiko sonrió por sus palabras y eso pareció alivianar los hombros de Hotaru.

─Por eso creo que deberías de salir con él.

La sorpresa y mutismo que generó aquella oración no sólo causó estragos en el rostro de Meiko al escucharla. Yamato quedó de piedra cuando se acercó a la mesa y oyó a su hija lanzar aquella bomba gigantesca sobre la mesa.

No sabía qué tanto había heredado del humor Yagami, pero esa broma no era divertida.

* * *

Notas Finales:

No me maten xD

Pondré un chiquito de YamaMei pero sólo es base para lo que vendrá a continuación. Ya saben, el mimato es lo más preciado que tengo y quiero formarlo bien con antecedentes que lo hagan sentir real cuando tome énfasis, que no peque de que surja de la noche a la mañana y más.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. He estado con poca inspiración, pocas ganas y poco tiempo, pero espero actualizar con un poco más de normalidad con las siguientes semanas :D

Sin otra cosa más que aclarar, me despido deseándoles un hermoso resto de día e inicio para el fin de semana :3

Un beso a todxs~


	7. Quizá

Éste fic está dedicado a mi queridísima Parabatai, Chia :3

Las características especificadas son las siguientes:

Pairing: Mimato, hijo. Yamakari (en el resumen entenderán)

Características: Pese a que Yamato se negaba, Hikari quería ser madre (Sí, lo que se habló en el grupo Yamakari). El embarazo es complicado porque Hikari es demasiado pequeña y el bebé grande. Yamato tiene que elegir entre uno y otro. Hikari no le va a perdonar que no eliga al bebé, así que el bebé es quien deciden salvar. Yamato, dada su experiencia con su padre y viviendo solo, va bien con el hijo, pero las noches y el trabajo empiezan a poderle. hikari empieza a aparecer por las noches y el bebé va a mejor, pero Yamato se da cuenta de que su hijo necesita una madre. No quiere que crezca sin conocer ese placer como él. Va buscando candidatas y para ello, pide ayuda a Mimi. Lo que no sabe es que la candidata la tiene delante hasta que la ve interactuar con su hijo.

Género: Romance/Hurt/confort

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 7:**

 _ **«Quizá»**_

 _ **.**_

Yamato dejó salir otro suspiro con cansancio. No tuvo de otra más que descansar los codos sobre sus rodillas con una moral desgastada y una paciencia hecha añicos. Llevaba sentado en la misma posición casi media hora y, aunque pareciese poco, la calma lo abandonó los primeros cinco minutos.

Ya ni se molestaba en disimular sus muecas de desagrado o sus suspiros exasperados. Sabía que había perdido la batalla cuando _ella_ tuvo conocimiento de _su cita_. Sonrió sin poderlo evitarlo.

─¿De verdad has pagado por esto? ─Escuchó decir a Mimi. Levantó la mirada hacia ella, viéndola extender algunas camisas del interior de su placar─. ¿Enserio, Yama? ─Se giró a mirarlo para enseñarle una camisa con cuello de polo negra.

─¿Qué? Son frescas ─Se excusó y la que suspiró con exasperación fue la castaña.

Cuando la idea de "salida de adultos" organizada por Hotaru sin consulta previa de su padre, terminó por ser aceptada tanto por Yamato como por Meiko, Mimi no tardó demasiado en enterarse. Sabía que su hija y la Tachikawa eran muy cercanas y como ésta última siempre lo instaba a que debía volver a salir y conocer _otras personas_ , no fue sorpresa ser arrasado por la euforia de su amiga al saber que saldría con Meiko.

Y así como esperaba su intervención, también esperaba sus sugerencias ─imposiciones sin espacio a replica alguna─ para ayudarle con "la cita perfecta"; y con eso, iba incluida las prendas ideales ante tal ocasión. A pesar de que Yamato insistía con que no era una cita con fines románticos, Mimi lo ignoraba directamente, encargándose de averiguar los mejores restaurantes que, por conocimiento, podía elegir.

─¿Qué sucedió con el _playboy_ de la secundaria y los primeros años de universidad? ─Preguntó Mimi enfrascada en juzgar cuál prenda merecía seguir en el placar de Yamato o ser rechazada.

─Nunca fui un _playboy_ ─Yamato se llevó la mano a la nuca. No mentía, aunque debía admitir que solía preocuparse un poco más por las ropas que usaba pero era por la sencilla razón de tener una banda y ser, medianamente, conocido.

─Lo que digas, pero al menos te vestías mejor que éstas camisas polo o las playeras de nerd que ahora guardas en tu armario ─Aventó otras prendas más al suelo. Yamato ya no se molestó en protestar porque ir contra Mimi era como entablar una discusión con la pared. Cuando ella se enfrascaba en algo, nada podía contradecirle por mucho tiempo─. Si no te conocieras e ignorase el hecho de que Hotaru es tu hija, diría que sigues siendo virgen y vives en el ático de tu madre.

─¡Yo no…!

─Tienes suerte que yo te supervise las ropa qué comprarás a Hotaru ─Siguió diciendo Mimi, ignorándolo olímpicamente.

Yamato rodó los ojos sencillamente. Mimi adoraba molestarlo y aunque siempre terminaba cayendo en su juego, se acostumbró a sólo rodar los ojos y fingir que no sucedía nada más.

─Sólo porque me he estado ocupada con el restaurante no te he sacado a comprarte algo nuevo ─Dijo al entregarle una camisa negra casual y pantalones de mezclilla de corte recto─. Me gusta cuando llevas pantalones así. Te ves un poco más joven ─Le guiñó el ojo.

─Sigo siendo joven ─Murmuró molesto. Mimi rio ante su rostro y le acomodó unos mechones rubios y cortos con reflejos plateados.

─Di lo que quieras pero esas canitas no mienten ─Besó su mejilla─. ¿Debería de preocuparme por los zapatos? ─Yamato iba a hablar─. Olvídalo, te regalé un par de zapatos negros en tu anterior cumpleaños.

─¿Alguna vez dejarás de actuar así? ─Mimi lo miró curiosa. Yamato se encogió de hombros, sacando un poco de aire de sí mismo─. Parece que lo tienes todo bajo control. Podrías ir en mi lugar, si gustas.

La castaña rio, alejándose de él para comenzar a doblar las ropas que había lanzado fuera del armario.

─Desde que somos niños sabes que me gusta todo el asunto de organizar salidas, reuniones y para qué mentir, las citas son mis favoritas. ─Yamato la observaba hablando y doblando ropa, entonces entrevió un suspiro por su parte─. Supongo que es una cuestión de años ─Le dijo a son de broma─. Además, en lo que implicas tu o Hotaru, siempre me motiva a estar al tanto.

Yamato sonrió a Mimi. Bajó la mirada a las ropas que le había entregado su amiga. Aunque muchas veces sabía que Mimi podría ser muy molesta con sus bromas sobre su forma de vestir o sus hábitos de "abuelo", era consciente que su amiga amaba pasar tiempo con ellos, ayudar a Hotaru con alguno que otro proyecto de la escuela o suplirle de niñera cuando él debía hacer viajes a causa del trabajo. Mimi siempre estuvo en su vida, incluso imaginarla lejos le parecía ridículo pues, aunque no lo admita, la repercusión de su mejor amiga era vital.

Y no sólo hablaba por Hotaru. Miró a su amiga, oyéndole hablar de los _tips_ que debe de tener en cuenta en su cita y pensó en Hotaru, en las palabras del psicólogo y en Meiko. Una duda asaltó su cabeza, una que no se había puesto a analizarla hasta el momento─. ¿No te parece extraño? ─Preguntó Yamato.

─¿Qué cosa?

─¿Por qué Hotaru nunca pensó en ti como quiere ver a Meiko ahora? ─Tras las palabras de Yamato, Mimi pausó un momento sus movimientos para mirarlo. Viendo que la pregunta era una muy seria y sin tintes de broma alguna, Mimi se encogió de hombros, sonriendo.

─Recuerdo que hace un par de años, me preguntó algo parecido ─Yamato la miró sorprendido─. Quería saber si alguna vez tú y yo seríamos más que amigos.

Aquella revelación causó más que ansiedad en Yamato quien no podía dejar de observarla atentamente, después de todo, Hotaru nunca había hecho una acotación semejante frente a él─. ¿Cuál fue tu respuesta?

─¿No es obvio? ─Rio divertida─. Le dije que éramos mejores siendo amigos. ─Yamato observó un momento los orbes otoñales con que su amiga lo miraba. Un momento de silencio con el que él se sentía algo inquieto─. Ella tiene miedo, Yama… Teme que dejes de amar a Hikari.

El rubio abrió la boca para contestar pero entonces, el sonido de pasos presurosos se hizo oír por el pasillo. Ambos adultos se voltearon hacia la puerta abierta, viendo llegar a Hotaru con varias cajas de DVD's en sus manos, todas de películas de Disney, las favoritas de la niña.

─¡Mi-chan! ─Llamó emocionada la niña─. ¿Qué película vemos hoy?

Su padre la vio avanzar a toda prisa, moviendo sus pies enfundados en las alpargatas peludas y abultadas que le había regalado Mimi en su sexto cumpleaños. La niña enseñaba con euforia las portadas de los discos a la espera de la decisión final por parte de su tía favorita.

─¿Qué prefieres ver tu, Ho-chan? ─Inquirió Mimi.

─No me decido… ─Miró la portada de La princesa y el sapo─. ¿No te molesta si vemos ésta?

─¿Bromeas? Es una de mis favoritas ─La radiante sonrisa en Hotaru no tenía precio─. Ve a colocarla en el lector que yo me encargaré de las galletas.

Hotaru asintió y con la misma emoción con que entró, se retiró. Ambos adultos la vieron marcharse mientras sonreían a sus espaldas. Yamato miró a Mimi.

─Sabes que yo nunca dejaré de amarla ─Mimi sostuvo su mirada sobre Yamato un momento, no dijo nada, sólo lo observó.

─Yo sé que no. Sé que tienes el corazón lo suficientemente grande como para seguir amándola, amar a Hotaru y… Bueno, a darte la oportunidad de conocer a alguien más ─Se acercó a él─. Ella tiene miedo pero sabe que Hikari seguirá siendo su madre, como que también tú necesitas sanar las heridas.

Acarició su rostro con su mano y Yamato se dejó descansar un momento en su tacto. Mimi era buena con las palabras, sabía cómo dar apoyo en los momentos que las fuerzas parecían flaquear. Nunca olvidaría el cómo ella estuvo a su lado cuando perdió a Hikari y cómo lo ayudó con Hotaru.

Mimi fue, por mucho tiempo, el hombro donde pudo recostar la cabeza tantas veces. No le alcanzaría la vida para agradecer todo el afecto que ella pudo concederle cuando él parecía no poder sopesar el dolor. Y nunca había cambiado su forma de verla. Quizá por eso Mimi tenía razón, ambos eran mejores siendo amigos.

─Bien, te dejaré cambiarte. Iré a preparar las masas de las galletas que luego… ─Yamato tomó su muñeca, impidiéndole alejarse. Fue un agarre suave, sin implementar fuerza alguna, pero el hecho de tocarla la hizo detener todo movimiento. Mimi lo miró, curiosa por aquel gesto y entonces él la soltó casi avergonzado.

 _Quizá._

─Yo… Gracias ─Formuló mientras su rostro iba tomando color─, por la ropa y…, por ser niñera también.

─Todo sea porque el _playboy_ vuelva a sus andadas ─Respondió guiñándole el ojo y riendo del rubor que se adueñaba en él.

* * *

Las ocho puntualmente y él yacía a la espera de Meiko Mochizuki. Yamato levantó la vista al complejo de departamentos frente al cual se encontraba. Era bastante elegante y lucía costoso. No era para menos, pensó, después de todo se encontraba en uno de los mejores barrios de Tokyo.

Aguardó durante unos cinco minutos cuando la puerta principal del palier se abrió y vio a Meiko salir por éstas. Llevaba el cabello recogido en un moño alto y un vestido con ligeros volados en la falda de tonos oscuros. Lucía hermosa, además de que portaba sus infaltables lentes de armazón gruesos.

─Buenas noches, Yamato-san ─Saludó ella a lo que él respondió de igual manera. Le abrió la puerta de su vehículo y esperó a que subiese antes de rodear su auto y hacer lo mismo─. ¿Puedo saber los planes que tiene preparado?

─Para tu mala suerte, soy pésimo con los programas… Pero debo agradecer la intervención de Mimi ─Antes de arrancar el vehículo, le enseñó algunos lugares que llevaba anotado en un papel─. Son restaurantes de comida italiana, otros son de platillos más internacionales.

─¿Mimi? ─Preguntó Meiko, curiosa por saber quién era la mencionada. Yamato se mordió la lengua, había olvidado mencionarla.

─Es una buena amiga. Me ayuda bastante en temas donde no tengo nada de práctica ─Responde y enciende el motor─. Puedes elegir cuál te interese más.

Meiko tomó en mano el papel leyendo los nombres de todos los restaurantes que la mencionada mujer había escrito. Meiko miró a Yamato mientras éste conducía.

─¿Tienes alguna preferencia para ésta noche, Yamato-san?

─Creo que esa pregunta debo hacerla yo ─Responde sencillamente─. Siéntete libre de elegir, Meiko-san.

La azabache sonríe sencillamente para volver a centrarse en el papel que sostenían sus manos.

─Pues veamos las referencias de Mimi-san.

* * *

─Así… Con cuidado ─Indicaba Mimi a Hotaru al guiarla en introducir la bandeja metálica con las masas de cookies que habían preparado, dentro del horno. La niña siempre admiraba a Mimi mientras ésta hacía _magia_ en la cocina; aquella noche era de películas Disney, galletas y chocolatada. El mejor panorama para las pijamadas que Hotaru adoraba tener con su tía favorita.

─¿Lo hice bien, Mi-chan? ─Preguntó Hotaru cuando Mimi cerró la puerta del pequeño horno en la cocina. La castaña sonrió y acarició el rostro de su sobrina.

─Ya casi me superas ─Hotaru sonrió y fue a por los vasos con chocolatada─. Llévalos a la sala, ¿si? Pondré el cronómetro.

La niña asintió y llevó las cosas al estar donde la película estaba pausada antes de iniciar. Mimi colocó el cronómetro con la intención de vigilar el tiempo que las galletas tomaban en hornearse. Acompañó a su sobrina hasta el sofá de dos cuerpos, ambas tomaron asiento juntas y Hotaru le dio _play_ a la película.

─Adoro ésta película ─Dijo a su tía─. ¿No te cansas de verla conmigo?

─Claro que no, linda ─Respondió Mimi, dejando un beso en la coronilla de la niña. Hotaru se abrazó a su tía─. ¿Puedo preguntar por qué te gusta tanto?

─Sencillo ─La miró con emoción─. Es la película favorita de mamá.

─… ─Mimi guarda un momento de silencio al oírla. Un momento que Hotaru no toma en cuenta, pues la película le resultaba más importante─. ¿Ella te lo contó? ─Se animó a preguntar.

Hotaru asintió.

─Me confesó una vez que adoraba las luciérnagas por ésta película ─Una sonrisita se escapó en Hotaru─. Ray es su personaje favorito.

─Ella… ─Mimi se aclaró la voz, intentando no sonar preocupada─. ¿Ella te puso Hotaru por eso?

─Así es ─Sonrió.

Mimi guardó un momento de silencio e intentó apreciar la película pero aquella confesión erizó los bellos de su nuca. Volvió a mirar a Hotaru. No era la primera vez que la niña hablaba de su madre como si estuviese presente. De hecho, desde que comenzó a hablar, era oírla mencionar a Hikari en todo. Muchas veces esos comentarios inocentes destrozaban a Yamato aunque él no quisiera mostrarlo.

Mimi acarició el cabello de su sobrina y ésta la miró con curiosidad.

─Dime, Ho-chan… ─Mimi tragó saliva un momento, intentaba no mostrarse nerviosa pero el tema siempre le erizaba la piel─. ¿Hikari…, tu mami, está aquí ahora?

Hotaru la miró un momento en silencio pero negó con la cabeza. Mimi dejó salir un poco de aire con alivio. Se sentía inquieta por alguna razón pero la negación de Hotaru parecía tranquilizarla un poco.

─No está con nosotras. Dijo que tú me cuidas así que fue con Papá ─Respondió sencillamente y regresó su atención a la película.

Mimi volvió a tragar saliva con dificultad. No debería de preocuparse, pensó. Yamato estaba bien, fue a su cita con Meiko. Sabía que nada malo iría a suceder pero oírle decir aquello a su sobrina la dejó sin aliento un momento.

Entonces el sonido de la alarma sonó, haciéndole pegar un respingo de susto. El anuncio de que las galletas ya estaban terminadas se hizo escuchar. Hotaru saltó con emoción del sofá y fue a la cocina. Mimi la siguió y ayudarla así a retirar las galletas del horno. Debía dejar de pensar en cosas extrañas, se dijo. Yamato estaba bien, no tenía que preocuparse.

* * *

La noche se cernía sobre ambos cuando se despidieron del local de comida italiana. Yamato le abrió la puerta y ella le sonrió como agradecimiento. Iban charlando con tranquilidad camino al vehículo del rubio. Fue una salida bastante agradable, pensaba el rubio mientras oía hablar a la azabache. La mujer a su lado era bastante tímida pero fue abriéndose de a poco en lo que iba su cena.

Pastas y un vino blanco para ella mientras él se acompañaba de agua fresca durante el tiempo que permanecían en _Il Capo_ , una de las recomendaciones que Mimi le había detallado en su lista.

Una fresca brisa hizo a Meiko levantar la mirada hacia el cielo. Yamato se detuvo a observarla.

─Es una noche hermosa ─Comentó la azabache. Sintió la mirada del rubio y se sonrojó un momento─. Lo lamento, a veces me gusta mirarlo ─Dijo sencillamente, refiriéndose al cielo que los cubría─. Me recuerda que, a pesar de los malos momentos, siempre habrá algo bueno que nos espere al final.

Yamato meditó sus palabras y asintió distraídamente.

─Yo dejé de mirar el cielo hace mucho tiempo ─Confesó, retomando su camino. Meiko miró sus espaldas. Se le notaba cansado, pensó. Ella también poseía la misma postura, una que está cansada de los dolores.

Volvió a mirar el cielo.

Yamato le abrió la puerta de su auto para dejarla pasar. Hizo lo mismo cuando rodeó el vehículo. Un sabor amargo prevaleció en el rubio aunque no quiso hacerlo notar. Él había dejado de mirar el cielo, porque, a diferencia de Meiko que encontraba esperanza en él, Yamato sólo recordaba lo que había perdido.

─Es un lindo lugar ─Comentó Meiko refiriéndose al restaurante donde cenaron.

─Mimi no mentía al recomendarlo ─Concedió. Meiko asintió y volvió a mirar por la ventanilla, perdiéndose en el transcurrir de la ciudad, en cómo todo parecía ir deprisa cuando ella sólo quería detenerse y mirarlo despacio.

Yamato la observó de soslayo. Su mirada reflejada en la ventanilla cerrada y esos ojos cargados de una historia que rememoraba. Ambos estaban marcados por la pérdida, por el dolor, por tantas cosas que los hacía semejantes.

Quizá, demasiado semejantes.

Detuvo el vehículo cuando la luz roja del semáforo se lo indicó y encendió la estéreo. Habían veces que las coincidencias parecían tener más relevancia en nuestras vidas, aunque no creamos en ellas. Yamano no era partidario de las coincidencias, pues para él, las cosas siempre sucedían por algún motivo.

Pero oír en la radio _All of the stars_ mientras la noche se mostraba despejada, desnuda, enseñando aquel brillo propio de lo que él asociaba a su pérdida, de todo lo que representaba su esposa, de todo lo que le recordaba el cielo, quiso creer en las coincidencias.

Recordaba esa canción. ¿Cómo olvidarla? Era una que, cuando estuvo de moda en las emisoras, Hikari solía elevar el volumen de la estéreo y cantarlo a viva voz.

La imagen de su esposa cantando esa melodía mientras acariciaba su rostro, ambos tumbados en la cama, ambos embebidos en un amor casi torpe, casi infantil. Era su canción favorita, lo recordaba a la perfección. Como cuando él hacía viajes por su trabajo y ella siempre decía que no se encontraban lejos el uno del otro, después de todo…

─Vemos el mismo cielo ─Susurró para sí mismo, en un hilo de voz.

─¿Yamato-san? ─Preguntó Meiko a su lado.

Yamato la miró con sorpresa, recordándose a sí mismo que no se encontraba tumbado junto a su esposa mientras la oía cantar. Ella ya no estaba y él recibía bocinazos por parte de los vehículos tras él pues, a pesar de la luz verde anunciando su marcha, él no se movía en absoluto.

─Lo siento, me distraje un momento ─Respondió a modo de disculpa. No era una mentira. El recuerdo de un pasado feliz fue el espejismo del momento. Momento que parecía ser el dedo hincando en una herida intentando sanar.

Meiko parecía ser una mujer de palabras prudentes, de mirada disimulada y bastante oportuna al hablar. Le sonrió de manera comprensiva cuando él retomó la marcha del vehículo y no hizo una observación a lo sucedido. Se lo agradecía. El _flashback_ reciente se sintió casi tan bello como un día de lluvia pero tan doloroso como la falta de cobijo bajo ésta cuando azotaba con fuerza.

Intentó hacer pasar el mal sabor que el recuerdo, que la ausencia provocaba mientras conducía. Quizá fue aquel intento por mantener todo bajo control el causante de que no previese las luces cegadoras acercándose a una velocidad imprevista.

Pudo haberse dado cuenta que aquel conductor ignoró el semáforo en rojo y arremetió con el acelerador. Pudo haber evitado cruzar ante la imprudencia del otro carril perpendicular. Pudo…

Las cosas sucedieron muy deprisa y las posibilidades quedaron reducidas a simples pensamientos dubitativos transcurridos en los segundos que implicó el impacto, el sonido sordo del golpe y rotura. De la potencia del _airbag_ chocando contra su rostro y la imagen mental de Hikari sonriéndole. Cantándole. Girando sobre ella misma mientras reía.

No supo cuántos metros arrastró su vehículo aquel impacto, sólo podía tener la noción clara que el sonido, el tiempo y la realidad escapaban de sus manos.

La quietud llegó. El sonido seguía sintiéndose lejano y todo daba vueltas para él. En la incómoda posición que quedó recostado contra su asiento, pudo reconocer la negrura de la noche y las delicadas gotas brillantes de astros a la lejanía. Después de mucho había levantado los ojos al cielo y vuelto a admirarlo.

Era hermoso, pensó.

 _Yamato…_

Muy hermoso.

 _¿Me contarías nuevamente la historia sobre Orihime y Hikoboshi?_

Castaños ojos. Piel dulce y delicada. Cabello corto. Sonrisa angelical y una voz que podría igualar a la seda. No creía estarla imaginando pues la veía. La mujer que se encontraba recostada a su lado, observando con una devoción casi religiosa a la magnificencia del cielo.

 _Es mi historia favorita._

Claro que lo era. Cerró los ojos mientras relataba en su subconsciente la historia de amor entre dos seres que fueron separados por un puente. Y pensó en ellos y en el puente que los separaba.

¿Qué había al final del puente?

* * *

Notas de la autora:

¡Lamento la tardanza! D:

Había estado centrándome en retos y la facu que dejé un poco de lado éste fic como De besos y otras tonterías. Trataré de llevar a la par mis trabajos para que puedan leer una actualización en un tiempo aceptable :3

Muchas gracias por seguir ésta historia, por sus comentarios también. ¡Muchas gracias por sus palabras y buenos deseos! De verdad me hacen muy feliz leerles, me dan ánimos a continuar :D

Me alegro mucho que les guste y que mi parabatai disfrute con éste presente :3 Espero que éste corto y algo dramático capítulo con un giro algo brusco les guste. ¡Prometo que no habrá angst (más de lo que ya ha habido desde el primer capítulo xD)!

Y bueno, sin nada más que acotar, me despido deseándoles un bello inicio de semana :3

¡Hasta otra!~


	8. Impotencia y Rabia

Éste fic está dedicado a mi queridísima Parabatai, Chia :3

Las características especificadas son las siguientes:

 **Pairing:** Mimato, hijo. Yamakari (en el resumen entenderán)

 **Características:** Pese a que Yamato se negaba, Hikari quería ser madre (Sí, lo que se habló en el grupo Yamakari). El embarazo es complicado porque Hikari es demasiado pequeña y el bebé grande. Yamato tiene que elegir entre uno y otro. Hikari no le va a perdonar que no eliga al bebé, así que el bebé es quien deciden salvar. Yamato, dada su experiencia con su padre y viviendo solo, va bien con el hijo, pero las noches y el trabajo empiezan a poderle. hikari empieza a aparecer por las noches y el bebé va a mejor, pero Yamato se da cuenta de que su hijo necesita una madre. No quiere que crezca sin conocer ese placer como él. Va buscando candidatas y para ello, pide ayuda a Mimi. Lo que no sabe es que la candidata la tiene delante hasta que la ve interactuar con su hijo.

 **Género:** Romance/Hurt/confort

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 8:**

 _ **«Impotencia y rabia»**_

 **.**

Sus pies resonaban con fuerza contra el suelo, golpeando a cada paso con una prisa que no creyó ser capaz de albergar, sólo sabía que a cada segundo que transcurría, podía estar lejos de _él_.

 _Por favor…_

Miedo. Un miedo indescriptible asomaba sus narices y recorría su espalda, a la espera de hacerla caer. No había sentido ese mismo miedo desde hace tiempo, más específicamente, no desde hace siete años atrás cuando una de sus mejores amigas, la pequeña del grupo, fue internada de urgencia por un parto presuroso y riesgoso.

 _Por favor… No…_

No quería volver a sentir lo mismo cuando todo terminó, cuando el médico salió del quirófano con las mismas malas noticias a aquella vez.

 _Yamato._

─¿Señorita? ¿Se encuentra bien? ─Una enfermera se dirigió a ella cuando la vio llegando sin aliento hasta la recepción del hospital donde su mejor amigo se encontraba.

─Ishida Yamato… ¿Dónde está? ─Preguntó ella con el alma saliéndole de la boca.

─Ah, Ishida-san. Déjeme revisar y…

Mimi estaba perdiendo la poca cordura que traía encima, el miedo la estaba devolviendo a sus instintos más primitivos donde lo único que le interesaba era verlo a él. Se llevó una mano al cabello revuelto y trató de contener las lágrimas que afloraban en ella.

Tantas preguntas se instauraban en ella y la calma iba desapareciendo al imaginarse a la pequeña Hotaru. No, ella no podía pensar en esos momentos.

─¿Mimi?

Mimi contuvo la respiración al oírlo, se volteó de inmediato y lo vio. Yamato saliendo de una habitación con una pequeña gasa cubriendo una parte de su sien y otra en su codo derecho.

─Yama… ─Ella no lo pensó más, se dirigió hasta él con el poco aire que le quedaba y se lanzó a abrazarlo, como si de una niña se tratara. Ni siquiera se molestó en disimular sus lágrimas, siempre había sido un mar de lágrimas de niñas, no había cambiado mucho a sus casi treinta años.

Yamato no dijo nada, sólo la sostuvo contra él y se abrazó tan fuerte como ella lo hacía.

─Creí que… Tú… Yamato…

─Hey, estoy bien. ─Él se separó un poco para permitirse mirarla mejor. Verla llorando estrujó su pecho, hacía tiempo que no la veía así y no deseaba que se hiciera costumbre. Limpió su mejilla con su pulgar, sonriendo un poco, alentándola y tratando de convencerla de que estaba bien─. Lamento el susto.

─Yamato-san. ─Tanto el Ishida como su mejor amiga se voltearon a mirar a Meiko Mochizuki de pie tras ellos, con una pequeña gasa cubriendo su mejilla, sin mayor rastro de heridas─. No olvide sus indicaciones ─Dijo la mujer azabache tendiéndole una hoja con escritos en ella.

─Gracias, Meiko-san. Por cierto, ella es Mimi, de quien te hablé ─Respondió Yamato, alejándose un poco de la castaña quien recordó que estaban demasiado juntos frente a la que, se suponía, era la cita de su mejor amigo.

Mimi sonrió apenada y saludó a Meiko con un asentimiento de cabeza.

─¿Estás sola? ─Preguntó Yamato con cierta preocupación volviéndose a mirar a Mimi─. ¿Dónde está Hotaru?

─Tranquilo, llamé a Takeru y él me trajo. Me dejó en la entrada mientras él buscaba estacionamiento, no tardará en subir. En cuanto a mi cita de pijamadas de hoy, continuó la noche con Taichi, Sora y Ryu.

─Así que todo bajo control, eh. ─Mimi sonrió─. Gracias por venir; no fue un accidente catastrófico, aun no entiendo muy bien qué sucedió, pero estamos bien. ─Dijo mirando a Meiko.

─Lamento que su auto no diga lo mismo, Yamato-san ─Respondió la azabache.

Ante los sucesos, los menos afectados fueron los pasajeros mientras que el vehículo de Yamato terminó muy averiado. Cuando Yamato estaba explicándoselo a Mimi sobre el estado deplorable de su vehículo, Takeru Takaishi llegó hasta ellos y saltó a por su hermano con la misma intensidad con que lo hizo Mimi.

─¡No tienes idea de lo preocupado que estábamos, _Nii-san_! ─Explotó Takeru como si de un niño se tratara.

─Estoy bien, Takeru, mírame ─Sonrió Yamato, apartando un poco a su hermano lloroso que no dejaba de dar patada al aire.

─Takeru, compórtate que estás delante de unas damas ─Dijo con gracia Mimi refiriéndose tanto a ella como a Meiko y sólo entonces, Takeru fue consciente de la presencia de la de lentes.

La sorpresa de verla allí fue suficientemente fuerte como para alejarse de su hermano e ir hacia ella. Meiko tampoco cabía del asombro de que su cita era el hermano mayor del escritor a quien ella tanto admiraba.

─Meiko… ¿Te encuentras bien? ─Preguntó Takeru sin premeditar el hecho de que su mano terminó sobre la mejilla de la azabache, rozando delicadamente la gasa que cubría su piel.

El rostro de la mujer yacía encendido hasta la punta de las orejas, incapaz de formular palabra alguna de la vergüenza que sentía en esos momentos. Takeru sonrió y la abrazó, congelándola allí mismo.

Las dudas de Yamato y Mimi no hicieron más que aumentar ante tal escena.

─Así que ya se conocen ─Comentó Yamato y Takeru se alejó de Meiko para mirarlo.

─Algo así. ─Respondió él─. No sabía que tu cita sería la chica que terminó salvándome en la librería. ─Miró a Meiko con una sonrisa galante─. Estoy celoso.

Mimi no pudo contener la risa, avergonzando aún más a la azabache, mientras Yamato se llevó una mano al cabello, peinándoselo para atrás. No cabía duda que el Takaishi no perdía su encanto con las mujeres.

El médico llegó hasta ellos nuevamente, acercándose a Yamato y a Meiko para entregarles unos papeles con sus indicaciones.

─Hay que agradecer que el accidente no pasó a mayores, pero de igual manera, Yamato-san, ─el médico se dirigió hacia él─, hay que descartar cualquier tipo de secuelas internas. ─Le tendió otro papel─. Es una orden de análisis completos porque el impacto lo afectó un poco más a usted que a Mochizuki-san.

─¿Ya podemos retirarnos, Doctor? ─Preguntó la azabache, reicibendo un asentimiento de cabeza por parte del profesional─. Bien, será mejor que pida un taxi…

─¿De qué hablas? Puedo llevarte yo ─Respondió Takeru de inmediato, volviendo la vista hacia Yamato─. Claro, si no te molesta.

─Descuida, yo me quedaré con él a que realice todos sus análisis para luego regresar ─Respondió Mimi, recibiendo una sonrisa por parte de Takeru.

Yamato asintió y luego se dirigió a Meiko.

─Nuevamente, discúlpame, Meiko-san. No quise que la velada terminara de ésta manera.

─No tiene que lamentar nada. ─Fue su respuesta, ofreciéndole una sonrisa comprensiva─. Me alegra que no sucediera ninguna tragedia.

Tras su breve despedida, Takeru tomó el brazo de Meiko y la guío hasta la salida mientras hablaba animadamente sobre las vueltas y sorpresas que tiene el destino. La escena les resultaba cómica, principalmente a Mimi.

─Lamento decirlo, Yama, pero tu hermano se mueve rápido ─Comentó en voz baja Mimi, tomando a Yamato del brazo.

El Ishida sonrió y empujó levemente a Mimi, dirigiéndose hacia el piso donde pudiese hacerse los análisis que el médico le había indicado.

* * *

La madrugada comenzaba a sumar horas a su reloj. Sin duda, aquella velada superó las expectativas propias, después de todo Meiko no se consideraba buena en cuanto a las citas. Sólo recuerda haber salido con uno, el cual terminó siendo su esposo por unos años hasta que… Sus labios se contrajeron en una mueca que su acompañante y conductor, no pasó por alto.

─Sin duda, fue una noche alocada, ¿eh? ─Formuló Takeru en un intento de romper el silencio dentro del vehículo.

Meiko lo miró con una pequeña sonrisa cargada de pena.

─Más de lo que podría soportar ─Confesó con cierta gracia. Takeru sonrió y ella desvió la mirada de vuelta a la ventana─. Gracias por acercarme, Takaishi-san.

─Ni lo menciones. ─Takeru detuvo el vehículo cuando el semáforo dio en rojo, volteando su mirada hacia la azabache─. Es un alivio que no haya que lamentar nada. ─Meiko asintió, pero aún mirarlo─. Qué pequeño es el mundo, ¿no cree?

─Nunca podría imaginar que Yamato-san y usted sean hermanos.

─Lo sé, saqué la gracia de la familia ─Respondió divertido, oyéndola reír por lo bajo─. No podría imaginar tampoco que la cita de mi hermano sea la chica con la que quería salir yo.

Meiko lo miró alarmada con el sonrojo recorriendo sus mejillas hasta tocar la punta de sus orejas. Takeru volvió a retomar el trayecto cuando la luz verde brilló sobre ellos. Él siempre fue mucho más directo que Yamato, iba a por lo que quería sin preguntar, sólo actuaba. Era de los que tenía la confianza reforzando sus espaldas y eso sólo se necesitaba ver de primera instancia.

─Es muy pronto para decirlo, más con el suceso que has tenido que pasar ésta noche ─Siguió hablando Takeru─. No tienes que responder ahora, sólo dame tu número antes de que pierda la valentía.

Ella sonrió sin poder borrar el color de su rostro, tomó el teléfono de Takeru y escribió en él su número, mientras él seguía conduciendo. Estaban a pocas calles de su departamento. Le había dicho a su suegro que llegaría un poco tarde, claro que no esperaba estar de vuelta para la una y tanto de la madrugada.

Takeru detuvo el vehículo frente a la acera de su bloque, ella le devolvió el teléfono y sonrió como respuesta.

─Conociendo a mi hermano, habrá tomado su tiempo para invitarte a salir.

─De hecho, fue la pequeña Hotaru quien nos puso en aprietos. ─Takeru no disimuló su risa─. Supongo que ella también sacó la gracia familiar.

─Sin lugar a dudas.

─Pero comprendo a Yamato-san, ¿sabe? ─Dijo Meiko con cautela, mirándose las manos, ambas reposadas sobre sus rodillas─. Al fin y al cabo, no soy muy distinta a su hermano. Ambos nos encerramos en nosotros mismos luego de nuestras… pérdidas. Si no fuese por mi suegro, no hubiese aceptado la invitación de ésta noche. Él cree que debo continuar con mi vida, encontrar a alguien más…

─¿Pero? ─Meiko levantó la mirada hacia Takeru quien le dedicaba unos ojos comprensivos, reconfortándola─. Esa frase tiene un "pero" de por medio.

Sonrió débilmente.

─Pero avanzar implica dejar muchas cosas atrás. Entiendo que Yamato-san está en la misma situación en la que yo misma me encuentro. Tememos olvidar, por eso nos cerramos a otra posibilidad de avance. El consuelo que tienen ustedes es Hotaru.

─No te negaré que perder a Hikari fue lo más duro que pudo habernos sucedido. Ambos la amamos tanto. Quizá fue esa pérdida lo que me hizo a mí mismo dejar Japón, tratar de alejarme de todo lo que me recuerde a ella. ─Se aclaró la garganta en vista de que su voz comenzaba a resquebrajarse─. Fue mi mejor amiga desde que tengo memoria, también fue mi primer amor. Cuando veo a Hotaru, una parte de mí vuelve a recrear a la niña que alguna vez fue su madre…

─Lo siento. ─Meiko acarició su hombro y sin saber cómo, su mano terminó en la mejilla del de ojos celestes, recibiendo su mirada─. No tenía intención de hacerle recordar esas cosas.

─Tú mejor que nadie sabe que es imposible no recordar. ─Ambos sonrieron. Él tomó la mano de Meiko y la acarició con dulzura─. Espero saber pronto de ti.

Ella asintió y salió del vehículo, despidiéndose del más joven con un asentimiento de cabeza. Meiko ingresó a su departamento con la herida un poco más abierta, quizá por el recuerdo de su fallecido esposo o quizá por haber encontrado una herida semejante a la suya.

Se llevó una mano al rostro y lo sintió caliente. Sonrió como una adolescente y se sintió culpable por ello.

* * *

Yamato juntó agua en sus manos para llevárselo al rostro, intentando reponerse de la apariencia lamentable que tenía. Se miró al espejo de su baño, apreció sus ojeras notorias, sus párpados cansados y su ritmo cardiaco aún no daba tregua. El shock seguía estando allí, pero no sólo se trataba del accidente en sí, había algo más que lo inquietaba.

Escuchó unos golpes a la puerta del cuarto de baño y la voz de Mimi cruzando tras ésta.

─¿Todo bien, Yama?

─Sí… ─Respondió él con parsimonia─. Salgo en un momento.

─Tómate el tiempo que necesites, cariño.

Oyó los pasos de Mimi alejándose de allí, esperó un momento antes de dejar salir un poco de sí en un suspiro. Después de los análisis realizados, las dos y media de la madrugada sonaba. Mimi habló con Taichi y éste le explicó que Hotaru estaba profundamente dormida al lado de su hijo, no había que preocuparse por ella, por ese motivo, el viaje en taxi fue directo al departamento de Yamato, donde Mimi descorchó un vino para hacer pasar la tensión vivida momentos atrás.

Y mientras ella enlistaba el sofá con dos mantas voluminosas y dos copas de vino, Yamato intentaba menguar su acelerado pulso y el ligero temblor que experimentaban sus manos.

Salió del baño con el rostro húmedo y la gasa en su mejilla empapada. Mimi, al mirarlo, suspiró cansada y lo hizo sentarse en el sofá.

─Traeré más gasa. ─Fue lo que dijo, tendiéndole su copa.

─No tienes que quedarte, Mimi ─Respondió Yamato dando un sorbo a su copa─. Debes estar cansada.

─Me contrataron de niñera y es el papel que estoy desarrollando ahora. ─Sonrió para dirigirse hacia él, removiendo la gasa mojada, secando los puntos que en su sien sobresalían.

─Muy graciosa.

Mientras Mimi pasaba un paño desinfectado por la herida, Yamato se concentró en observarla trabajando, totalmente concentrada en lo que hacía. Volvió a sentir cómo su herida era tapada por una gasa nueva, escuchando a Mimi hablándole sobre la fecha que debía retirar sus análisis para volver a consultar.

─Mañana debes pedir turno con el traumatólogo. Debemos descartar cualquier posibilidad a una recaída tardía.

─Mírate, hablando como toda una enfermera.

─Me pagan por hora. ─Le guiñó el ojo con gracia, sonriendo─. Ahora, recuéstate, toma el vino y deja que haga sus efectos. Me iré por la mañana.

Mimi se levantó del sofá para ir a por su propia copa, sin dejar de ser observada por Yamato. Mimi sintió su mirada, acercándose nuevamente.

─¿Sucede algo?

─Cuando el impacto llegó, hubo un momento en el que todo perdió sonido alguno. Era un silencio molesto. ─Mimi tomó asiento junto a él, observándolo atentamente─. Pero entre ese silencio, escuché algo. Juro haber oído a Hikari hablándome.

Mimi lo miró sorprendida y él sonrió con pena.

─Quizá pienses que estoy loco, Mimi. No te culpo, pero… También la vi. ─Siguió hablando─. Por un momento, creí que era mi fin y que ella estaba allí para llevarme a donde sea que vamos después de la muerte.

─Yamato… ─Formuló Mimi con un semblante de miedo y curiosidad por igual.

─Tuve miedo de morir. ─Dio otro sorbo a su copa─. Pero también estaba feliz de verla allí.

Mimi no se lo dijo en ese momento, él debía de estar procesando tantas cosas en un segundo que no le resultó prudente hablar sobre lo que Hotaru le había dicho esa noche cuando estaban viendo su película favorita.

 _No está con nosotras. Dijo que tú me cuidas, así que fue con papá_

─¿Mimi? ─La castaña espabiló un momento. Yamato lo miraba con preocupación─. ¿Estás bien?

─Sí… Perdona, sólo pensaba. ─Ella llevó su mano hasta la de Yamato─. Quizá fue la inconsciencia en la que estabas cayendo.

Él asintió con cierto pesar.

─También creo eso, aunque me hubiese gustado que haya sido real.

Mimi sonrió con ternura, atrayéndolo hacia sí, rodeándolo en sus brazos lo abrazó. Yamato no se opuso a la cercanía, probablemente por el vino o por la desolación que sentía cada vez que hablaba de su esposa. Se dejó abrazar por Mimi esa noche, estrechando su pequeño cuerpo entre sus brazos, ocultando su rostro en el cuello de su amiga mientras respiraba su aroma. Por un momento no quiso pensar en nada más que en ese aroma.

─Hikari sigue cuidándote ─Susurró Mimi. Él la abrazó con mayor fuerza hasta que sus temblores comenzaron a detenerse y su ritmo cardiaco se estabilizó.

Durmió abrazado a su mejor amiga esa noche, ambos recostados en el pequeño sofá, abrazados como si su vida dependiera de ello. Muchas veces, Yamato pensaba que así era.

* * *

Los domingos eran los días más largos para él. No había una rutina establecida por el trabajo o la escuela de Hotaru, así que el hacer _nada_ solía estresarlo de sobremanera, volviendo el primer día de la semana, el más largo de todos. Sólo a mitad del día o cuando la tarde avanzaba, sentía que el domingo comenzaba a tener sentido, pero ya era tarde para hacer algo más productivo que dormir hasta tarde, ver televisión o ayudar a Hotaru con alguna tarea de la escuela.

Los domingos siempre fueron sus días menos favoritos porque al no hacer nada, al no tener mayor tarea que el "descansar", lo hacía pensar en cosas que, durante la semana, el ajetreo y el cansancio, no le permitían entretenerse demasiado.

Cuando abrió los ojos fue consciente de que el aroma era distinto. Aroma a un desayuno diferente, olía panqueques y a café recién hecho. Normalmente, él preparaba el desayuno los domingos y ese tipo de menú era característico de los que Mimi preparaba para agasajar por algún cumpleaños.

Yamato fue consciente de estar en su cama con la ventana abierta, permitiendo la entrada de un sol más maduro. Estimaba que sean como las nueve o diez de la mañana, solía dormir hasta tarde cuando trabajaba hasta tarde el día anterior.

Se fregó los ojos con ambas manos, acostumbrándose a la luz del día ingresando a su cuarto. Su atención se dirigió hacia su mesa de luz donde descansaban algunas fotografías, entre ellas la imagen de Hikari junto a Hotaru en la playa, ambas mirando a la cámara con el cabello mojado al igual que sus trajes de baño. No recordaba haber sacado esa fotografía.

─¡Papá! ─La voz de Hotaru ingresando a su habitación llamó su atención. Sonrió para salir de la cama y saludarla─. Has dormido como tronco.

─Estaba cansado, lo siento. ¿Aún no has comido nada? Prepararé…

─Descuida, mamá está preparando panqueques con café y miel. ─La niña tomó su mano para estirarlo fuera de la cama, incapaz de procesar lo que su hija le decía.

Cuando ingresaron a la cocina, Yamato detuvo su andar casi de golpe al reconocer a una mujer pequeña, de cabellera corta dándole la espalda mientras sacaba un panqueque de la paila.

─Papá al fin despertó, mami ─Dijo Hotaru para ir hasta su madre, quien dejó lo que hacía para acariciar la cabeza de su hija bajo la atónita mirada de su esposo.

─Hi… Hikari… ─Balbuceó y sólo entonces, la mujer se volteó a mirarlo con una pequeña sonrisa─. ¿Qué…?

─Creí que nunca despertarías.

Yamato retrocedió un paso, luego otro. No entendía por qué su esposa estaba de pie frente a él como si nada sucediera.

─¿Yama? ─Preguntó Hikari con duda, acercándose hacia él─. ¿No estás feliz de verme?

─Yo… Esto… ¿Es real? ─Sentía que su garganta dolía, sentía sus ojos humedeciéndose. Ella le dedicó una mirada dulce, tomando su rostro entre sus pequeñas manos, sintiéndose tan real, tan cálida como recordaba.

Ella abrió sus labios para hablar, pero de ella, ningún sonido salía, como si el sonido se deshiciese en el aire y sólo pudiese verla hablar. Él quería oírla, quería saber qué decía, pero era inútil. La impotencia lo estaba matando.

─¿Qué? ─Hikari decía cosas que él no comprendía y eso lo desesperaba.

Vio su rostro triste y eso lo hacía peor.

Ella dejó de tocar su rostro y comenzó a retroceder. Yamato trató de detenerla, de tocarla, de acercarla, pero la distancia se hacía cada vez más y más grande entre ambos. No supo en qué momento comenzó a correr, pero sólo se dio cuenta de ello cuando la frescura de la hierba recibía sus pies descalzos.

Bajó la mirada al suelo, pero ya no estaba en la cocina sino en un vasto prado con la noche sobre él. Yamato seguía corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello y en parte era así, cuando veía la imagen de Hikari a lo lejos, tratando de hablar sin ser oída por él.

─¡Hikari! ─Gritó, pero ella no se detenía.

A la lejanía vio que el prado terminaba con un puente. Una espesa bruma dificultaba su visión, no sabía dónde terminaba el puente, pero Hikari estaba de pie al inicio de éste, mirándolo con su ternura característica.

─Hikari, no te vayas… ─Pidió en un hilo de voz, rogando porque ella lo escuchara. Ella volvió a hablar, volvió a abrir los labios pronunciando palabras que no se oían, desesperándolo─. ¡No te escucho! ¡Quédate!

Ella se encogió de hombros, cansada, le dio la espalda para caminar por el puente cuyo final, Yamato no veía. Intentó correr hacia ella, gritaba su nombre pero era inútil.

Hikari ya no estaba.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, sintiendo la humedad en sus mejillas y el sabor a sal en sus labios. Su respiración agitada lo hizo enderezarse sobre el sofá donde despertó, aún sin comprender qué era real y qué era el sueño que lo tenía tan desesperado.

─Yamato. ─Oyó la voz de Mimi saliendo de la cocina junto al aroma a panqueques y café recién hechos. Ella lo miraba con una pena en el alma, nunca antes lo había visto tan devastado.

─Hikari… Ella… ─Su voz volvió a romperse y Mimi no esperó a que él dijera algo más. Los pies de su amiga viajaron con rapidez hasta él para sostenerlo, abrazarlo.

No supo si fue la poca cordura que le quedaba o fue el abrazo de Mimi lo que lo hicieron despedazarse en esos momentos. El adulto sobrio y que no acostumbraba a mostrar sus emociones, no pudo contener las lágrimas en esos momentos. Había visto a su esposa como si aún estuviese allí, la sintió como si fuese real y la volvió a ver alejándose como si fuese ayer.

─Tranquilo, fue sólo un sueño ─Repetía Mimi mientras acariciaba su cabello, como si estuviese consolando a un niño tras una terrible pesadilla que lo despertó abruptamente.

No era muy distinto. Yamato se sentía igual a un niño en esos momentos y saberlo lo hacía sentir impotente.

* * *

Cuando Hotaru regresó al departamento, Mimi había preparado uno de los almuerzos favoritos para su sobrina favorita, quien saltaba de la emoción. Yamato la recibió con la sonrisa un poco apagada y eso no pasó desapercibido por su hija, quien quería sólo abrazarlo.

─¿No salió bien la cita con Meiko-san? ─Preguntó Hotaru, curiosa.

Mimi no le había dicho nada del accidente a la pequeña y Yamato prefirió mantenerlo de esa manera. No quería preocupar por nada a su hija, así que sólo asintió.

─El Tío Takeru tiene más experiencia en el campo romántico ─Respondió Mimi con diversión, recibiendo una pequeña sonrisa por parte de Yamato.

─El Tío Takeru es más rápido ─Comentó de forma dubitativa Hotaru─. No importa, te conseguiremos otra cita. Estás en la flor de la juventud, papá.

─¿Y cómo sabes tú de esas cosas? ─Preguntó Yamato sin poder borrar la gracia de su rostro.

Hotaru se encogió de hombros con falsa modestia, aumentando la diversión en los dos adultos.

─Suelo escuchar a las madres de mis compañeros mencionarlo todo el tiempo, dicen que eres un gran partido.

Mimi no pudo contener su risa, aumentando de esa manera el sonrojo de su amigo a causa de tal comentario. El almuerzo continuó con bromas sobre la edad de Yamato y su soltería, quien prefería sólo hacerse el desentendido mientras comía en silencio.

Cuando terminaron de almorzar, Yamato levantó los platos ya vacíos para llevarlos al fregadero y así lavarlos, mientras oía a su hija y a Mimi hablando animadamente hasta que el tema que siempre solía incomodar volvió a saltar de los labios de su hija.

─Mamá me ha dicho que has tenido una noche agitada, papá. ─Mimi redujo su sonrisa para mirar a Yamato, quien se encontraba de espaldas a ellas─. Me dijo que te cuidó toda la noche porque estabas muy triste. ¿La sentiste?

─Hotaru… ─Intentó hablar Mimi, queriendo cambiar el tema, pero su sobrina no parecía interesada en ello.

─Mamá es buena dando abrazos, suele abrazarme por las noches antes de dormir. Gracias a ella no tengo pesadillas, así que…

─¡Silencio! ─Interrumpió su padre con fuerza, tanta que heló la sangre de Mimi. Hotaru no disimuló su sorpresa ante aquella forma de llamarla o el tono empleado. Su padre nunca le había levantado la voz de ese modo─. No hables de tu madre, por favor.

─Pero…

─No quiero que la menciones. ─Volvió a hablar con dureza sin voltear a mirarla.

Los ojos de Hotaru se humedecieron y las primeras lágrimas fueron soltadas. Mimi intentó tranquilizarla pero la pequeña dejó enseguida la cocina, corriendo hacia su cuarto para encerrarse en él.

Mimi intentó persuadirla pero ya era tarde, la niña estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas que no justificaban nada. La castaña se volteó hacia su amigo con el ceño fruncido.

─No empieces, Mimi ─Dijo Yamato, lavando los platos.

─¿Cuál es tu problema? ─Le dijo ella furiosa─. ¡No tienes derecho a hablarle de ese modo!

─¿Y qué derecho tienes tú sobre ella? ─Respondió Yamato de mala gana, mirándola desafiante─. No es tu hija, no tienes relación consanguínea siquiera.

─Eso no me impide amarla como si fuera mi hija, Yamato. ─Respondió Mimi dolida.

─¿Y por qué no tienes hijos entonces, Mimi? Ah, claro, no sientas cabeza. Ese es tu problema, crees que, porque no tienes obligaciones como los demás, puedes meterte en la vida de otros.

El sonido de la palma de Mimi contra su mejilla sumo en un rotundo silencio todo el cuarto. Yamato, con la mejilla roja y los ojos abiertos cual platos por la sorpresa, sabía que fue demasiado lejos. Él no era así, no perdía la calma con facilidad, pero allí estaba, destrozando a las dos personas que más amaba como si no fuesen nada.

─Llamaré a Hotaru por la noche para saber cómo se encuentra. ─Fue todo lo que dijo antes de salir de la cocina, tomar sus cosas y dejar el departamento.

Yamato escuchó la puerta cerrarse tras la despedida de Mimi y no sabía cuál le dolía más, eso o la bofetada que recibió segundos atrás. Una rabia desmesurada se instauró en su garganta, rabia e impotencia, todo lo que sentía últimamente se reducía a esas dos emociones que estaban por volverlo loco.

Tomó asiento en el comedor y se tomó el cabello con ambas manos, intentando sopesar el cansancio y dolor que ahora recorrían todo su ser.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Después de mucho tiempo, vuelvo a actualizar ésta historia que me tenía carcomiendo la cabeza por querer escribirla.

Lamento la tardanza, pero espero que éste capítulo les haya gustado tanto como a mí el escribirlo. La pérdida nunca es fácil de afrontarla, muchos estamos perdidos durante el periodo de duelo, muchas emociones se nos mezclan y no entendemos qué hacemos.

Espero sus comentarios sobre qué les pareció el nuevo capítulo. Estaré siguiendo ésta historia para poder terminarla y así continuar con las otras pendientes que tengo xDD

¡Un abrazo a todxs!


	9. Puedo explicarlo

Éste fic está dedicado a mi queridísima Parabatai, Chia :3

Las características especificadas son las siguientes:

 **Pairing:** Mimato, hijo. Yamakari (en el resumen entenderán)

 **Características:** Pese a que Yamato se negaba, Hikari quería ser madre (Sí, lo que se habló en el grupo Yamakari). El embarazo es complicado porque Hikari es demasiado pequeña y el bebé grande. Yamato tiene que elegir entre uno y otro. Hikari no le va a perdonar que no eliga al bebé, así que el bebé es quien deciden salvar. Yamato, dada su experiencia con su padre y viviendo solo, va bien con el hijo, pero las noches y el trabajo empiezan a poderle. hikari empieza a aparecer por las noches y el bebé va a mejor, pero Yamato se da cuenta de que su hijo necesita una madre. No quiere que crezca sin conocer ese placer como él. Va buscando candidatas y para ello, pide ayuda a Mimi. Lo que no sabe es que la candidata la tiene delante hasta que la ve interactuar con su hijo.

 **Género:** Romance/Hurt/confort

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 9:**

 _ **«Puedo explicarlo»**_

 **.**

No supo de Mimi por un buen tiempo.

Su mejor amiga seguía molesta por sus hirientes comentarios y no la culpaba. No mentía si decía que cada día, luego de aquel suceso en su cocina, se martirizaba más que nada. Él trató de llamarla algunas veces, pero no tuvo éxito, directamente pasaba al contestador y él no era de dejar mensajes.

Pero Mimi era distinta.

─Mimi ─Dijo con el teléfono contra su oído, buscando las palabras que su mente se encargaba de esparcir─, mi intención no es llenarte el buzón de voz con mis mensajes. Sólo quiero hablar, ¿de acuerdo? Yo… ─Se llevó una mano a su frente y se la frotó con cierta urgencia─, lo lamento.

Finalizó la llamada mirando la pantalla de su teléfono como si nunca lo hubiese visto antes. Suspiró, cansado.

Escuchó los pasos de Hotaru ingresando a su habitación y él se volvió para mirarla, intentando guardar apariencias. No quería lo viese en ese pozo de desesperación porque su mejor amiga no respondía a sus llamadas. ¿Cuántos años tenía?

─¿Sigue sin responderte?

─No, sólo llamaba a Takeru… ─Respondió recibiendo una mirada dubitativa por parte de su hija─. Puede que haya llamado a Mimi… Un par de veces, sí.

Hotaru dejó salir un suspiro profundo, como si la adulta en aquella sala fuese ella y no su padre. Tomó asiento sobre la cama junto a él y lo miró con la decepción que se encargó de sembrar en su hija en los últimos días. Se odiaba por eso.

─Hotaru, yo…

─No tienes que disculparte de nuevo, ya lo hiciste y acepté tus disculpas ─Dijo su hija con una pequeña sonrisa, apoyando su pequeña mano sobre la de él─. No lo hiciste con la intención de herirme, dolió de todas maneras pero sé que tú no piensas eso.

─Por supuesto. ─Yamato se acomodó en la cama para mirarla mejor, acariciando sus castaños y finos cabellos con cariño─. Fue un momento de dolor que no supe qué hacer. A veces quisiera que las cosas sean distintas, que tu madre esté…

─Pero ella está con nosotros. ─Lo cortó enseguida y a juzgar por la mirada que le dirigió, Yamato no se atrevió a llevarle la contraria.

─Te extrañaré, pequeña. ─Respondió Yamato, abrazándola.

Las pequeñas manos de su hija tocaron su espalda y su cabecita se acomodó en su cuello, causándole cosquillas a su oreja el cómo sus cabellos lo rozaban.

─No te aflijas, sólo serán dos días de campamento. ─Su voz sonaba decidida y Yamato sonrió por ello─. Tienes que dejarme ser más independiente.

─¿Independiente? ¿Cuántos años crees que tienes, señorita? ─Yamato se separó de ella, mirándola con una ceja en alto, recibiendo en respuesta unos ojos en blanco que lo aprendió de Mimi, sin duda.

─Es la primera vez que viajaré sin ti, tienes que acostumbrarte a eso, papá ─Respondió ella y él sólo pudo reír por lo bajo.

Tomaron un taxi al salir del departamento, él cargando con la pequeña mochila de su hija donde llevaba lo necesario para unos dos días fuera de su casa por el viaje escolar que implicaba dormir en un hotel en Asakusa. Así como lo había dicho su hija, era la primera vez que se separaría de ella en esos siete años y aunque pareciese sencillo, Yamato se daba cuenta que no.

Ver el autobús en el que viajarían los alumnos de primaria estacionado fuera de la escuela, sólo hizo que Yamato se replanteara algunas cosas. Sintió la mano de su hija apretando la suya, llamando su atención. La vio sonreír y él no pudo hacer algo distinto.

Pagó al taxista para bajar y dirigirse hasta la maestra que supervisaba a los alumnos. Hotaru confirmó presencia y Yamato la vio saludar a algunas compañeras que estaban no muy lejos de allí, pero sólo una de ellas correspondió su saludo.

─Sabes que puedes llamarme desde la línea de la maestra si quieres que…

─Deja de preocuparte, ¿sí? ─Dijo ella sin borrar su sonrisa del rostro─. Todo saldrá de maravilla, conoceremos el Sensô-ji así que te traeré algunos recuerdos, como a Mi-chan y a mis demás tíos.

─No abuses con los obsequios, recuerda que debes comer también. ─Hotaru rio y abrazó a su padre─. Diviértete.

─Tú también. Arregla las cosas con Mi-chan, ¿de acuerdo? ─Yamato asintió y Hotaru finalmente se dirigió junto a sus demás compañeros, alistándose para subir al autobús que los llevaría a Tokio.

Yamato miró a su hija entablando conversación con la niña que la saludó hace un momento y se dijo a sí mismo que todo saldría bien, su hija era bastante madura, al parecer, más que él mismo. Sonrió con cierta gracia, tomo su teléfono y volvió a mirar el contacto de Mimi. La pantalla le enseñaba el nombre de su amiga con una fotografía de hace unos años, ella sonriendo mientras comía fresas bañadas en licor, su postre favorito.

Suspiró una vez más antes de marcarla de nuevo.

* * *

La pantalla de su teléfono volvió a parpadear cuando la llamada de Yamato llegó y ella volvió a dejarlo sonar. Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que hizo lo mismo en los últimos días, pero no estaba lista para responderle. Su mirada no se separaba de la pantalla de su teléfono hasta que finalmente, su pantalla dejó de iluminarse.

─¿Cuánto tiempo piensas hacer lo mismo? ─La voz de Takeru a sus espaldas sólo la hizo suspirar cansada.

Ella se giró a mirarlo sentado en su sofá con varias cajas de cartón a su alrededor. La mirada de su amigo no daba tregua. Tomó la copa con vino que dejó sobre la mesa de la sala y se la llevó a los labios, tomando lo que quedaba de contenido.

─Acepté tu ayuda para empacar mis cosas, no para recriminar mis decisiones.

─No te estoy recriminando ─Se defendió él─. Sólo creo que el martirio de mi hermano se está alargando demasiado.

─¿Tú qué sabes?

─Vi la cantidad de mensajes que tienes en el contestador. ─Respondió Takeru con una risa seca─. Yamato odia dejar mensajes al contestador, pero se encargó de llenarte el tuyo.

─Empaque, ¿recuerdas? ─Lo ignoró ella. Takeru sólo pudo encogerse de hombros y continuar con lo que estaba haciendo antes de ver que una nueva llamada a su teléfono celular llegaba.

Mimi se dirigió a la cocina para buscar más vino. Habían sucedido tantas cosas en las últimas semanas que pensar sin alcohol le resultaba frustrante. Takeru comenzó a preocuparse por el estado de su amiga desde hace unos días atrás que decidió hacerle compañía mientras empacaba.

Oyó el timbre de su departamento, Takeru se levantó para ir hasta la puerta y abrirla, Mimi estaba en plan de no querer ver a nadie, por lo que su labor era lidiar por ella con la vida social.

Claro que su iniciativa terminó por el suelo al ver a su hermano mayor de pie frente a él. La sorpresa en ambos era similar, claro que Yamato le ganaba por un poco.

─¿Takeru? ─Preguntó─. ¿Qué haces aquí?

─Yo… Vine a ayudar a Mimi con algunas cosas ─Respondió con presura, apartándose para dejarlo pasar─. ¿Qué haces aquí?

─Mimi no responde mis llamadas, necesitaba hablar con ella. ─Yamato miró dudoso la cantidad de cajas que había en la sala de la Tachikawa, junto a muchas cosas siendo empacadas en ellas.

Mimi salió de la cocina con una botella de vino acabada y las mejillas sonrojadas, totalmente ingorante de la llegada de la persona a la que estuvo evitando en los últimos días.

─Nos hace falta más vino, Take… ─Detuvo sus palabras y pasos cuando vio a Yamato de pie en su sala─. ¿Qué haces aquí? ─Miró a Takeru─. ¿Tú lo llamaste?

─No, de hecho me sorprende encontrar a mi hermano aquí. ─Respondió Yamato, acercándose un paso más a ella, instándola a retroceder─. Escucha, necesito hablar y aclarar las cosas.

La tensión podía cortarse en ese cuarto y Takeru no quería lidiar con ello en esos momentos.

─Recordé que tengo algo importante que hacer, así que los dejaré solos. ─Mimi intentó detenerlo pero sus planes no era ser mediador entre esos dos.

La puerta se cerró y un momento de silencio prolongado hizo que la tensión aumentara entre ambos. Yamato miró a su alrededor, volviendo a la duda inicial del por qué había tantas cajas.

─¿Estás empacando? ─Mimi asintió─. ¿Por qué? No me has dicho nada sobre mudarte.

─¿Ahora debo pedirte permiso? ─Yamato rodó los ojos cansado, ella pasó de él para sentarse en su sofá y continuar con la tarea que su amigo había iniciado.

─Mimi, lamento lo del otro día. No tenía intención de decirte todo eso… ─Ella no lo miraba, hacía como si no existiera y eso era peor para él─. Por más que diga eso, no me justifica, lo sé. Yo… Eres de las personas más importantes en nuestras vidas. Me has ayudado con el asunto de la paternidad más de lo que me animaría a admitir, no estuvo bien que te dijera tantas idioteces. No te lo mereces. Lo lamento, Mimi.

Ella no lo miró hasta que él se acercó a ella. Mimi nunca lo admitiría, pero nunca pudo resistirse a los ojos de Yamato, mirarlo implicaba perder toda defensa y era esa la razón por la que ella lo evitó todo ese tiempo. Si él le decía esas cosas y la miraba de ese modo, ella cedería de inmediato y estaba harta de eso.

Pero allí estaban, él pidiéndole disculpas y ella fingiendo que no se moría un poco por dentro.

─Trae una botella de vino y hablaremos en forma.

Yamato sonrió.

* * *

El alcohol siempre ha sido un pilar importante dentro de la amistad entre Yamato y Mimi, después de todo, quienes podían apreciar verdaderamente a Yamato era Mimi y el alcohol, porque sólo en estado de ebriedad, el mayor entre los hermanos Ishida-Takaishi podía liberarse como quisiese.

Mimi ha apreciado varias facetas suyas en ese estado a lo largo del tiempo que lo llevaba conociendo, mucho antes de que Hikari y él fuesen algo, desde la preparatoria, desde que robaban alcohol de sus padres para hacer fiestas secretas en algún departamento sin padres.

Esa tarde no fue muy distinta a las que ambos recordaban siendo más jóvenes. La única diferencia estaba en que Yamato bebía por una despedida que no estaba seguro de poder soportar.

─¿Kioto? ─Preguntó alarmado─. ¿Por qué?

Mimi le dio un largo trago a su copa para poder continuar.

─Mi papá sufrió una caída en el departamento donde estaban y está en silla de ruedas mientras se recupera. Necesita un mejor cuidado, no puedo hacer nada por ellos si estoy tan lejos así que decidí mudarme a Kioto, donde ellos se encuentran.

Yamato meditó su respuesta, girando la copa entre sus manos, intentando encontrar las palabras justas en el líquido carmín que bebía.

─¿Cuándo te marchas?

─El lunes. ─Mimi siguió guardando las cosas en la caja que tenía entre sus piernas─. Espero a que confirmen mi permiso dentro del restaurante. No puedo darme el lujo de perder mi trabajo con mis padres enfermos, así que esperaré a que me den luz verde con mi permiso para así ir junto a ellos.

─¿Cuánto tiempo te permiten ausentarte?

─Un mes, a lo mucho, si planeo continuar trabajando aquí al menos. ─Yamato la miró con duda─. También pensé en buscar algo por allá, no puedo cerrarme a la idea, no sé cuánto tiempo le tome a mi padre recuperarse. Mi madre no podrá encargarse de él por su cuenta, no se hace joven con los años.

─Comprendo. ─Respondió Yamato─. El lunes, eh… ─Mimi asintió─. Supongo que tengo sólo dos días para despedirme.

Mimi sonrió, bebiendo de su copa.

─No me iré para siempre.

─¿Y si lo haces? ─Preguntó él con urgencia, borrando de a poco la sonrisa en la castaña, quien bajó la vista hacia las cosas dentro del cartón.

─Entonces ve a visitarme. ─Levantó sus ojos hacia él─. Si no lo haces, te odiaré.

Yamato sonrió y bebió un sorbo más. Entre frase y frase, el vino en sus copas se secó, así que Mimi se levantó para ir a por más mientras Yamato seguía empacando.

El mayor se puso de pie para ir a por más cosas qué meter en la caja de cartón. Tomó algunas cosas de la estantería, portarretratos, álbumes de fotos viejas, alguno que otro chiche sin sentido para él. Sonrió cuando reconoció una foto entre las viejas donde estaban todos de jóvenes, sentados sobre el pastizal, sonriendo a la cámara.

Mimi regresó de la cocina y lo vio con una sonrisa nostálgica en el rostro que llamó su atención. Se acercó hasta él, tomando asiento a su lado y apreciando lo que veía. No pudo evitar sonreír también.

─Nuestra última reunión con los demás ─Dijo Mimi. Yamato asintió.

─Hace años, lo había olvidado por completo. ─Respondió él─. Fue el principio de mi relación con Hikari.

─Con razón Taichi te fulminaba con la mirada. ─Ambos rieron recordando el suplicio que fue tanto para la pareja como para el resto del grupo soportar la sobreprotección del castaño hacia su pequeña hermana.

Yamato siguió viendo algunas fotos mientras Mimi recostaba su cabeza contra su hombro. Recordaban tiempos antiguos, memorias que seguían allí, frescas como el día en que se tomaron esas fotografías.

Y mientras él ojeaba las fotos, una fotografía cayó de entre el montón.

─Lo siento, debí deshojar tu álbum sin darme cuenta…

A Mimi no le costó trabajo reconocer la foto que faltaba así que se apresuró en intentar tomarla, pero Yamato fue más rápido. Ella intentó quitársela de las manos, pero Yamato creía que se trataría de una foto vergonzosa que ella no quería que él viese. Ojalá lo fuese.

─Puedo explicarlo. ─Fue lo que dijo Mimi ante la mirada de duda que le dedicó su mejor amigo ante la foto que sostenía.

Una donde Mimi abrazaba a Takeru, ambos con el torso desnudo, ella ocultando sus senos en el pecho de su hermano menor, y un vientre notoriamente abultado rozando el plano del más joven.

Una frase que llama a una verdad dura, una que nos hace preferir la mentira por sobre ella. Yamato no sabía si quería oírla, pero aun así, deseaba saberla. Algo dentro de él quemaba y era esa frase.

 _Puedo explicarlo._

Porque sabía que le dolería.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Aquí actualizando casi en tiempo récord jajaja estaba tentada a extenderlo más, pero me gustó dejar las cosas con la gran incógnita que me venían preguntando: el embarazo de Mimi.

Espero no tardarme con la siguiente actualización, quizá para el siguiente fin de semana lo tenga listo y lo suba. Todo depende de mis exámenes finales :v

¡Espero sus comentarios y nos estaremos leyendo!


	10. La valentía del alcohol

Éste fic está dedicado a mi queridísima Parabatai, Chia :3

Las características especificadas son las siguientes:

 **Pairing:** Mimato, hijo. Yamakari (en el resumen entenderán)

 **Características:** Pese a que Yamato se negaba, Hikari quería ser madre (Sí, lo que se habló en el grupo Yamakari). El embarazo es complicado porque Hikari es demasiado pequeña y el bebé grande. Yamato tiene que elegir entre uno y otro. Hikari no le va a perdonar que no eliga al bebé, así que el bebé es quien deciden salvar. Yamato, dada su experiencia con su padre y viviendo solo, va bien con el hijo, pero las noches y el trabajo empiezan a poderle. hikari empieza a aparecer por las noches y el bebé va a mejor, pero Yamato se da cuenta de que su hijo necesita una madre. No quiere que crezca sin conocer ese placer como él. Va buscando candidatas y para ello, pide ayuda a Mimi. Lo que no sabe es que la candidata la tiene delante hasta que la ve interactuar con su hijo.

 **Género:** Romance/Hurt/confort

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 10:**

 _ **«La valentía del alcohol»**_

 **.**

Hacer planes de vida, metas personales y profesionales es lo que mueve el espíritu de toda alma joven de diecinueve años como lo era para Mimi Tachikawa, pero todos esos sueños podrían verse en peligro cuando algo no sale conforme a lo planeado.

Un embarazo, por ejemplo.

Diecinueve años y un embarazo de dos semanas la hicieron tener emociones contradictorias. Miedo, frustración, inquietud, pero había algo más cuando se miraba al espejo. Desnuda frente a su reflejo, sus manos encontraban camino hacia su vientre aún plano, preguntándose cómo se vería cuando los meses se anidarán en su barriga y la abultaran. Solía ponerse de perfil e inflar la panza para ver una simulación de su futuro, al principio lo primero que podía hacer era quejarse de las prendas que no le quedarían, pero conforme iban pasando los días, la misma sesión frente al espejo terminaban en risas tontas, risas de enamorada.

Quizá no sea tan mala idea el ser madre.

O eso pensó hasta que decidió contárselo a su novio y padre del niño o niña que llevaba dentro.

No, no era Takeru. Ella había dejado Japón apenas terminó la preparatoria e iniciar con su estudio en gastronomía universal en una de las universidades más prestigiosas de Nueva York. Con contactos amigos, terminó quedándose con un amigo de infancia, Michael Borton. Amigo que terminó convirtiéndose en algo más.

Amigo con derecho, novio y seguidamente, padre. ¿Quién lo diría? Pues Michael no podía procesar correctamente los hechos. Había dado vueltas al asunto y la sola idea lo aterraba. Lo primero que pensó fue en sus padres, en la decepción que sentirían de verlo ser padre antes de los veinte años y sin ningún título que lo respalde. Mimi trató de mantener la compostura, pero era pedirle mucho a Michael.

Él no la apoyaba y ella tampoco se lo iba a rogar. Tomó sus cosas esa misma noche y fue a pasarla en un motel mientras ordenaba sus pensamientos.

Sentada al borde de una cama desconocida a media luz, sus manos no se separaban de su rostro mientras intentaba pensar en qué hacer. No había pensado en sus padres hasta que Michael lo mencionó y supo que no podía juzgarlo antes de tiempo, porque sus padres tampoco recibirían tal noticia cual regalo de navidad.

Lloró toda la noche, aferrándose a lo único que creía suyo, sus sueños acunados en su vientre. Sus padres no la aceptarían tampoco, era un hecho.

Lloró toda la noche, aferrándose a su vientre, mirando en su teléfono las horas pasar. Eran las tres de la mañana cuando un nombre cruzó su mente y supo que aún había una última salida.

Takeru Takaishi al finalizar sus estudios de preparatoria, se marchó a París para vivir un tiempo con su abuelo materno, cuidarlo mientras estudiaba letras y buscaba cumplir sus sueños para ser escritor.

Con siete horas de diferencia, ella recostada en un motel sin nombre y él bebiendo un café con crema y un croissant frente al Senna. No necesitó explicarle mucho, él le tendió una mano cuando no tenía a nadie y era lo que más amaría de él.

 _Podremos solucionarlo, no temas._ Eran las frases que solía decirle cuando ella se sentía abatida. La esperanza de Takeru fue lo que la mantuvo en alto cuando creyó que caía.

La sorpresa en el Takaishi como en su abuelo fue grata cuando ella llegó y les contó sobre su embarazo. Mimi contó internamente el tiempo que le tomó al rubio procesar la información y fueron sólo dos segundos antes de abalanzarse sobre ella para abrazarla y decirle que nada le faltaría a Mimi Jr., porque _su tío Takeru estará para él o ella._

Eran las hormonas, quizá, pero lloró sobre su amigo como una niña, lloró de alivio porque sentirse rechazada era lo único en lo que era buena en los últimos días. Él alistó un cuarto en la vieja casa de Michael Takaishi, era sólo un depósito de cosas antiguas que a su abuelo le gustaba conservar, fue un depósito antes de que Mimi llegara y volcara su toque personal para hacerlo una verdadera habitación.

─No es por alardear, pero tienes la mejor habitación ─Dijo Takeru cuando terminaron de remodelar el sitio para ella─. Mira la vista que tienes. ─Y no mentía. Cuando Takeru corrió las cortinas, una imagen no tan lejana de la Torre Eiffel la saludaba como si estuviese erigida allí sólo para ella.

Ella no tenía palabras, estaba atónita contemplando la belleza que se levantaba frente a sus ojos mientras Takeru disfrutaba ver esa admiración en su amiga.

Los meses transcurrieron entre antojos y citas médicas, todas ellas bajo el entero silencio de los Takaishi hacia sus demás conocidos, todo por pedido de Mimi. La castaña se había vuelto la malcriada de la casa, recibiendo dulces de Michael y películas parisinas viejas que Takeru la hacía ver cada noche antes de dormir. Él solía subir hasta su cuarto, traía dos colchas y edredones para cubrirse mientras las cintas corrían en su laptop. Aunque Takeru no lo dijera, era un romántico empedernido, Mimi lo supo con los dramas antiguos que adoraba leer y ver.

─¿Cómo piensas llamarlo? ─Era una de las preguntas que solía hacerle llegada la noche y ambos yacían recostados junto al otro.

─¿Cómo estás seguro que será "él" y no "ella"? ─Respondía siempre Mimi. Él reía y la abrazaba.

─Es mi sexto sentido de tío favorito ─Era su respuesta favorita─. No me molestaría que se llame Takeru.

─¿Qué me darás a cambio?

─¿Amor? ─Ella reía por sus comentarios porque sabía que estaban cargados de gracia.

Pero el tiempo es incierto y la cercanía peligrosa. Eso bien lo sabía Mimi.

Los tres meses afloraban y su barriga estaba más notoria. Takeru adoraba capturarla en fotos de todos los ángulos, ella reía mientras hacía sus poses favoritas. Michael solía mirarlos y muy dentro suyo recordaba lo que era estar enamorado, temía por el corazón de esos jóvenes porque no todo salía conforme a los planes. Eso bien lo sabía Mimi.

Fue una noche de otoño que, ambos acurrucados en la cama de Mimi, mirando películas, Takeru dirigió su mano hasta la barriga de su amiga y la acarició con suavidad. Ella lo miró de soslayo, estudiándolo en silencio. Ninguno dijo nada por un momento hasta que algo los interrumpió.

Un ligero movimiento, un golpecito desde el interior de Mimi los hizo ponerse erguidos y mirarse como si el mundo temblara bajo ellos. Sus sonrisas comenzaron a florecer y las risas no tardaron en estallar, Takeru siguió acariciando su barriga y el movimiento dentro se hacía más notorio. El rubio levantó sus ojos hacia su amiga y la preocupación de verla lagrimear, borraron su sonrisa inicial.

─¿Mimi?

─No es nada ─Dijo ella, secándose las lágrimas caídas por su mejilla, avergonzándose de sí misma─. Es sólo la emoción, supongo… Y las hormonas. Malditas hormonas.

─Todo estará bien ─Respondió Takeru, enderezándose a su lado─. Me encargaré de ello.

Las hormonas, la emoción o quizá la cercanía fue el detonante para que sus labios se encuentren esa noche y den inicio a la travesía que los vincularía como algo más que amigos. Él la tocaba con delicadeza, como si estuviese hecha de cristal y ella sólo quería destrozar su playera para sentirlo más profundamente. Esa noche fue la primera de las muchas que terminaron enrollándose juntos.

Su romance parecía la primavera eterna pero no era más que un periodo efímero, un periodo de cuatro meses más para que todo se derrumbara frente a ellos.

Mimi cumpliría los siete meses cuando, una noche, algo no andaba bien. Fuertes dolores la despertaron de su sueño, fuertes dolores y la sensación húmeda entre sus piernas. Gritó de horror cuando se dio cuenta que lo que empapaba las sábanas era su propia sangre.

Takeru llamó la ambulancia y la trasladaron al primer hospital cercano. Mimi se retorcía del dolor y la desesperación y él no sabía qué hacer. ¿Quién lo culparía? Eran simplemente dos niños de dieciocho y diecinueve años.

Recordar esas fechas siempre generaba un malestar indescriptible en ella, por más que hayan pasado ocho años, ella lo sentía como si fuese el día anterior. No había día que no recordara el haber visto toda esa sangre saliendo a borbotones de ella y la sensación desgarradora de que su hijo moría poco a poco.

Cuando despertó al día siguiente, luego de la anestesia, vio a Takeru sentado con la cabeza entre las manos y quiso saber por qué. Recobrar el conocimiento y ver que ya no traías la barriga abultada de antes, en su lugar, había un vendaje que le recordaría por siempre lo que no pudo ser. Takeru trató de calmarla, pero ella no cabía del llanto y la desolación. Le dijo cosas horribles y lo echó de su habitación mientras ella sufría.

Siempre se sentiría culpable por haber tratado mal a Takeru ese día, pero lo único que tenía en su mente era la imagen borrosa de cómo quitaban a su hijo no nato de sus entrañas. Fueron los días más difíciles para ella, días en que no dormía por miedo a recordar en sueños lo que vivió, algo irónico porque consciente seguía maquinando las mismas imágenes que evitaba.

Cuando le dieron de alta, Takeru fue a buscarla para llevarla nuevamente a la casa de Michael, no se dirigieron palabra en todo el camino y eso estaba bien para Mimi, quien sólo se limitaba a asentir o negar.

La primera oración que pronunció tras aquel suceso fue el último día que estuvo en París.

─Regresaré a Odaiba. ─No fue una consulta, Takeru lo supo a juzgar por el estado en el que se encontraba, tampoco quiso contrariarla─. Gracias y perdona todo lo que te he hecho pasar.

─Mimi, no…

─Debo irme. Pedí un taxi y vendrá en un rato. ─Ella no estaba para más palabras, sólo quería volver a casa así tenga que enfrentar el yugo de sus padres, así tenga que ser juzgada o criticada. Ella sólo quería alejarse de todo lo que alguna vez la llenó de alegría y ahora era recuerdo del dolor.

Mimi levantó sus ojos hacia Yamato quien sólo podía observarla en silencio, atónito por toda la información que recibía en ese momento. Necesitaría más de dos copas de vino para lograrlo, pero allí estaba, sentado junto a la persona que creía conocer más que a nadie, confesándole lo menos esperaba que le haya sucedido.

─¿Por qué nunca me lo han dicho? ─Preguntó Yamato en un momento de lucidez.

─Cuando regresé, lo último que deseaba era recordarlo. Saber que mi útero tenía un problema y que no podría concebir sin que terminase en un aborto espontáneo, era suficiente como para dejar toda ilusión atrás. ─Yamato asintió, comprendiendo sus razones─. Takeru se mantuvo en París por un tiempo más, arreglamos las cosas y tratamos de que la amistad siguiera presente. Mi depresión post-parto fue lo que me impidió avanzar. Si no fuera por Hikari, yo…

─¿Hikari? ─Preguntó Yamato, confundido.

─Lo había olvidado. Cuando regresé, la primera persona que fue a visitarme fue ella. ─Mimi sonrió─. Quizá Takeru le comentó algo o eran sus poderes de empatía lo que la hicieron aparecer una tarde frente a mi puerta, trajo galletas y una tonta excusa para verme.

─Tampoco me había dicho nada… ─Susurró para sí mismo.

─Le pedí que guardara silencio hasta que yo esté lista para afrontarlo. Unos meses después, nos enteramos que ella estaba embarazada y la primera en saber fui yo ─Respondió Mimi con una sonrisita divertida─. Ese día, ella se quedó a dormir en mi departamento y hablamos toda la noche, le conté mi experiencia y ella me hizo sentir un poco mejor.

─Me siento indignado con mi propia esposa ─Siguió diciendo Yamato, haciendo reír a Mimi─. ¿Cómo que te contó la noticia primeramente a ti? ¡Yo soy el padre de Hotaru!

─Y yo la tía favorita, vete haciendo a la idea, cariño. ─Mimi besó su mejilla, haciéndolo sonrojar de la vergüenza─. Ahora ya sabes mi historia, mi verdadera historia y la de tu hermanito menor. ¿Cómo lo vas digiriendo? ¿Necesitas más vino?

─No preguntes, sólo tráelo. ─Mimi sonrió y se levantó de su asiento para ir a la cocina para recargar sus copas. Yamato se mantuvo pensativo, intentando procesar toda la información recibida en una noche cuando algo cruzó su mente─. Mimi ─Ella le hizo saber que lo escuchaba desde la cocina─, ¿fue niña o niño?

Mimi se aproximó hasta el umbral de la cocina para mirarlo con extrañeza, bajó la mirada hasta las copas de vino.

─Acompáñame un momento, Yama.

Él no necesitó otra invitación que esa para ponerse de pie y seguirla al interior de su habitación aún sin saber muy bien qué encontraría. A esas alturas, podía esperar cualquier cosa.

* * *

La noche en Tokio llegó luego de que el primer tramo de visitas había finalizado para los estudiantes de primaria. El hotel los esperaba nuevamente y Hotaru no pensó mucho en llamar a su padre, ella sabía que para él era importante saber que ella estuviese cómoda con sus compañeros y aunque lo intentaba, muchas veces seguía sintiéndose fuera de lugar.

La pequeña niña de siete años se recostó en la cama que le correspondía, mirando el techo, intentando conciliar el sueño. Era la primera vez que dormiría fuera de la casa de algún familiar, pues si no lo hacía en su propio departamento, solía ir a dormir en lo de sus tíos.

─¿Hotaru? ─La niña miró a su costado para ver a otra niña de su misma edad, la misma que solía compartir asiento y saludarla.

─¿Qué sucede, Yumeko?

─No te molestes por las otras niñas ─Dijo y una pequeña sonrisa afloró su rostro─. Mi madre suele decir que cuando los niños son malos es porque no entienden que todos somos diferentes. Ser diferente no es algo malo. Me agradas, fuiste la única que se animó a golpear a Kamiko. ─Ambas comenzaron a reír al recordar tal suceso.

─Odio que se metan conmigo porque creen que no tengo mamá.

─¿Y la mujer bonita que suele llevarte a la escuela de vez en cuando?

─¿Mi-chan? No, no es mi madre, aunque me gustaría. ─Respondió lo último en un susurro─. Es mi tía favorita, la mejor amiga de papá. ¿Por qué creías que era mi madre?

─No lo sé, te trata como a su hija y además hace bonita pareja con tu padre.

─Mi-chan es bonita, ¿no? ─Dijo sin borrar su sonrisa─. Papá teme volver a querer a alguien como quiere a mi mamá, no creo que eso suceda.

─Tu madre seguirá siendo su primer amor, eso no va a cambiar nunca. ─Hotaru sonrió─. Aunque ya no esté, no se puede olvidar.

─Mi madre sigue estando conmigo. ─Respondió enseguida─. La suelo ver y charlamos siempre. Papá no quiere creerme y eso es frustrante.

─Ha de ser bonito charlar con tu madre. ─Hotaru sonrió. Era la primera vez que no le juzgaban sobre el tema y se sentía a gusto─. Por cierto, ¿tu madre conoció Kioto?

─¿Por qué lo preguntas?

─Por tu nombre. ─Yumeko se acomodó en su cama para mirarla mejor, siendo imitada por Hotaru─. Había oído que en _Arashiyama_ , cuando llega la noche, las luciérnagas se anidan entre los bambúes mientras iluminan la costa del Río Oi.

─¿De verdad? ¡Quiero ir a conocerlo!

Las dos niñas siguieron compartiendo anécdotas de sus familias, historias que las entretuvieron gran parte de la noche. Hotaru se sintió finalmente cómoda al lado de alguien que no necesariamente era parte de su familia o tíos y eso la hizo sentirse mejor. Fue la noche que no pensó en su madre ni la avistó antes de dormir.

* * *

Yamato creía conocer a Mimi como nadie más. En una noche no sólo supo que eso era una total mentira, no la conocía como creía y no sólo eso, tampoco creía conocer a profundidad a su hermano menor. Ver las prendas diminutas preparadas y nunca pudieron usarse fue una de esas cosas que descubrió en Mimi.

─Su nombre es Hikaru. ─Yamato levantó los ojos hacia Mimi, ella sonrió ligeramente, forzándose a hacerlo. No podía culparla, no era algo que ella se lo haya dicho a muchas personas, no es algo que ella quiera recordar y a pesar de eso, lo hacía─. Es gracioso, porque cuando se lo conté a Hikari, lo primero que dijo fue "ahora tienes una estrella brillando para ti, allá arriba".

─Ella amaba el cielo ─Concedió Yamato, recordando a su esposa mirando el vasto y oscuro cielo, buscándole sentido a las estrellas, las nubes, la luna─. Todo iniciaba y terminaba en él, al menos para Hikari.

─Sólo abro éste cajón una vez al año ─Dijo ella, volcando su mirada al armario donde guardaba sus prendas y donde un pequeño rincón dentro de él, resguardaba lo que alguna vez pudo haber sido para su hijo─. Éste año lo he abierto dos veces; la primera vez, fue el día que me lo quitaron del vientre… Hoy es el segundo día.

─Mimi, no quise… ─Ella sonrió antes de que él pudiera terminar.

─Sufrir en soledad por diez años fue suficiente para mí ─Respondió, Mimi─. Ya era tiempo de que sepas éstas cosas, que me conozcas un poco más.

Yamato sonrió.

─Creí hacerlo hasta hace una hora. Me haces quedar mal, Mimi. ─La castaña echó a reír y él sólo pudo concentrarse en lo bella que se veía de ese modo.

Había visto a Mimi llorar, enojarse y reír. Siempre pensó que la risa era el encanto indiscutible de su amiga, ahora lo comprobaba. Ambos yacían sentados en el suelo de la habitación de Tachikawa, viendo ropita de bebé y hablando de un pasado que apenas conocía de su mejor amiga, bebiendo vino y a pesar de todo, ella sonreía.

─¿De verdad tienes que irte? ─Esa pregunta salió mucho más rápida de sus labios, no lo procesó, no correctamente al menos.

Mimi lo miró con cierta ternura en sus ojos que lo hicieron sentirse cual niño avergonzado.

─Es decir… ─El color iba tomando partido en su rostro─, ¿por qué no traes a tus padres aquí? Yo podría ayudarte con ellos, o…

─¿Es tu manera de decir que no puedes vivir sin mí mucho tiempo? ─Formuló con una sonrisa pícara que solía poner para molestarlo.

El color no hacía más que aumentar en él, lo admitía, pero también había vino de por medio y el sabor amargo del pasado que Mimi decidió compartir con él, había muchos factores de por medio que lo hicieron decir cosas sin premeditarlas y de las cuales, en la mañana podría arrepentirse.

─Lo es.

─Yama… ─Mimi pocas veces se quedaba sin algo que acotar. Dejarla sin habla era algo hasta imposible, pero con dos simples palabras, Yamato podía apreciarla sorprendida y sonrojada─. No quiero irme.

─No lo hagas. ─Pidió él y algo en él se sintió mucho mejor. No supo si fue la sinceridad del momento o sólo el estado etílico que llevaba encima, engañándolo.

Mimi sonrió y se acercó más a él, tomó su rostro entre sus manos, acariciando sus mejillas con sus pulgares como solía hacer cuando buscaba la manera de decir cosas que podrían dolerle. La conocía tanto y a veces eso era molesto.

─Son mis padres, Yama. ─Él no podía ir contra eso─. No será permanente, lo prometo.

─Más te vale. ─Mimi sonrió divertida─. El título de "Tía favorita" podría estar en juego si nos abandonas mucho tiempo.

─Oh, no te atreverías. ─Mimi entrecerró los ojos, mirándolo con fingida amenaza que él respondió con sólo encogerse de hombros─. Más te vale a ti no encontrar a una bonita novia que se robe el cariño de Ho-chan. Eso sí que no lo toleraré. ─Yamato la miró con duda, pero ella sólo se levantó del suelo─. Traeré más vino.

Tantas cosas sucedieron en cuestión de una hora. Yamato sabía que no era muy bueno resistiendo al alcohol, su entereza y seriedad solía evaporarse con varias copas encima. Los ataques de valentía o sinceridad solían dispararse cuando eso sucedía, por ese motivo no temió ir por todo antes de que Mimi dejara su habitación.

─¿Por qué lo haría? ─Mimi volteó a mirarlo, dubitativa─. Quiero decir, no es necesario… Lo de la bonita novia que dices… Te tenemos a ti.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

¡BOOM, BABY! ¿Qué tal esa bomba de final? Jajaja

Al igual que Yama, el alcohol me vuelve una sincera sin remedio. ¿A cuántos no le ha pasado lo mismo? xD

¿Qué tal les ha parecido el capítulo? ¿Qué esperan que suceda a continuación, luego de tremenda confesión? Hagan sus apuestas, señores y señoras, aquí estamos para eso (?

Espero sus comentarios y nos estamos leyendo prontamente~


	11. Malas decisiones

Éste fic está dedicado a mi queridísima Parabatai, Chia :3

Las características especificadas son las siguientes:

 **Pairing:** Mimato, hijo. Yamakari (en el resumen entenderán)

 **Características:** Pese a que Yamato se negaba, Hikari quería ser madre (Sí, lo que se habló en el grupo Yamakari). El embarazo es complicado porque Hikari es demasiado pequeña y el bebé grande. Yamato tiene que elegir entre uno y otro. Hikari no le va a perdonar que no eliga al bebé, así que el bebé es quien deciden salvar. Yamato, dada su experiencia con su padre y viviendo solo, va bien con el hijo, pero las noches y el trabajo empiezan a poderle. hikari empieza a aparecer por las noches y el bebé va a mejor, pero Yamato se da cuenta de que su hijo necesita una madre. No quiere que crezca sin conocer ese placer como él. Va buscando candidatas y para ello, pide ayuda a Mimi. Lo que no sabe es que la candidata la tiene delante hasta que la ve interactuar con su hijo.

 **Género:** Romance/Hurt/confort

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 11:**

 _ **«Malas decisiones»**_

 **.**

Si había algo que odiaba Takeru Takaishi era estar en medio de una discusión. Gran parte de sus memorias pueriles las vivió y siempre terminaba en medio de ellas; primero sus padres, Yamato y Taichi tampoco se lo pusieron fácil de niños y por más que el tiempo transcurra, había cosas que prefería seguir evitando.

Ver a su hermano a la puerta de Mimi esa noche le dejó en claro muchas cosas, como que ellos necesitaban tiempo a solas, tiempo para aclarar lo que sucede entre ellos y si había gritos y llanto de por medio, Takeru sabía que su lugar no era ese departamento.

Una gota fresca tocó la punta de su nariz, invitándolo a levantar la mirada al cielo. El cielo oscuro con las nubes grises amenazan a soltar todo lo que tenían en ellas habían pasado en segundo plano cuando él dejó el departamento de Mimi. El deseo de huir fue más fuerte que su atención al exterior y seguía siéndolo a medida que reducía la intensidad de sus pasos.

Miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que no estaba en la calle de su departamento, de hecho, estaba muy lejos de casa. Dio una vuelta sobre sus pies, observando lo que tenía a su alrededor y sólo cuando reconoció el departamento de Meiko Mochizuki delante de él, comprendió que él quizá no necesitaba a su hogar en esos momentos. Metió sus manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones, ocultando en ellos la incertidumbre que creía dentro suyo para no echarse para atrás, y con pasos dudosos, se acercó hasta el panel electrónico que contaba el exterior. Observó los números y las letras de los distintos departamentos que contaba el bloque, él no sabía el de Meiko y aún así estaba allí de pie como si pudiese pedirle algo distinto a esa noche.

─No seas tonto, Takeru… ─Se susurró a sí mismo. Una mano acarició sus cabellos rubios y sus pies retrocedieron con intención de marcharse hasta que el panel comenzó a sonar.

─ _¿Takaishi-san?_

Takeru se volvió a sus espaldas con el corazón palpitante y el rostro sonrojado al saberse descubierto, mirando al panel como si éste tuviese la culpa, como si lo haya delatado.

─Eh… ¡Meiko! ─Saludó con vergüenza, acercándose al panel para hablar mejor─. Así que estás en casa… ─Se abofeteó mentalmente por semejante conclusión reveladora, escucharla reír por lo bajo tras la otra línea no lo hizo sentir mejor tampoco─. Perdona, yo no…

─ _¿Quieres pasar?_

─¿Sí?

─ _Está comenzando a llover, no me perdonaría que te resfríes por mi inhospitalidad. Bajaré en seguida._

Takeru se acomodó el cabello con el agua que comenzaba a caer con mayor intensidad, sin preocuparse mucho por eso, lo único que tenía en mente era la excusa que podría decirle a la editora que le abriría la puerta en unos momentos. ¿Qué podría sonar poco sospechoso además de la tonta idea de que sólo caminó hasta llegar allí? No tenía muchas opciones.

La puerta se abrió y Takeru puso su mejor sonrisa a una Meiko en pijamas.

─¿Estabas acostada? Lo siento.

─No soy de dormir temprano, no te preocupes. Adelante. ─Así lo hizo él, permitiéndose sentir un poco más de calor dentro del departamento de Meiko─. El trabajo me tiene hasta tarde, sólo me gusta vestir cómoda cuando estoy en casa.

─Te entiendo. ─Ella lo miró un momento, quizá esperando a que él le dijera el motivo por el cual estaba allí─. Te preguntarás por qué vine, ¿no? Pues… Sólo quería saber cómo estabas, ya sabes, después del choque y todo eso.

─Qué gentil. Estoy bien, no sufrí ningún daño. ─A Takeru, las ideas, comenzaban a acabársele. No podía sino retirarse con la poca dignidad que tenía─. ¿Te gustaría tomar algo? ─Él la miró con curiosidad así que las mejillas de la mujer comenzaron a encenderse─. Venir hasta aquí sólo para saber cómo me encuentro… Quisiera agradecerte la preocupación de alguna manera.

─Estás en tu día de suerte, tampoco duermo temprano y soy buena compañía. ─Meiko sonrió y él sólo la siguió hasta el interior de su habitación.

* * *

Mimi contuvo el aliento un momento.

Pocas veces llegó a quedarse sin palabras, pocas veces llegó a sentir que su pecho se hacía pequeño y que su simple respiración terminaría por romperla en fragmentos. Si, pocas veces se sintió de esa manera, él lo sabía a la perfección. Darse cuenta de ello, lo hizo enderezarse del suelo, quería acercarse a ella, intentar remediar ese semblante de sorpresa, una sorpresa no del todo grata.

Pero antes de que pudiese acortar la distancia, una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios de Mimi, retomando su semblante habitual.

─No más alcohol para ti, Yama. ─Formuló la castaña con gracia, quitándole la copa de su diestra.

─Mimi. ─Mimi quiso salir de la habitación, pero Yamato sólo necesitó un movimiento para cerrar la puerta, siempre fue alto, no necesitaba moverse demasiado para alcanzar las cosas. En esos momentos que la distancia entre ambos terminaba siendo apenas un suspiro, se dio cuenta que él no necesitaría emplear mucho esfuerzo para acortarla totalmente.

─¿Qué haces? ─Preguntó ella sin borrar su sonrisa, intentando minimizar la intensidad que los ojos de Yamato despertaban al mirarla.

─Lo digo enserio. ─Reafirmó. Sí, sólo un suspiro los separaba. Él podía sentir cómo ella luchaba contra su propia respiración, cómo intentaba lucir tranquila y hasta podría jurar que oía sus pensamientos en esos momentos─. Siempre te tuvimos, Mimi.

La sonrisa en su amiga comenzó a flaquear, ella se cansó de sostenerla sin fuerzas mientras tenía la mirada azulina encima. Los ojos castaños bajaron al suelo, buscando algo que a Yamato le sabía insignificante en esos momentos, porque teniéndola tan cerca podía apreciar detalles que muchas veces pasaba desapercibido para él, como que las algunas pecas saludaban con timidez en la piel de sus hombros, o lo largas que resultaban sus pestañas o lo carnosos que eran sus labios. Esos pensamientos no ayudaban a la cercanía; mientras más pensaba, más estrecho se volvía el aire entre ambos.

─Yama, Hotaru necesita una madre. ─Los ojos de Mimi volvieron a encontrarse con los propios, éstos rezaban angustia y temor, un temor que él no encontraba fundamento─. Tú te mereces a alguien más a tu lado.

─¿Es porque somos amigos? ─Preguntó Yamato y sin meditarlo, su mano terminó acomodando un mechón castaño tras la oreja de Mimi. Una corriente eléctrica los recorrió.

─¿No te parecería extraño? ─Preguntó ella enseguida, sonriendo con gracia. Yamato la imitó, sonriendo ladinamente y dando un paso más, ella retrocediendo.

─¿Qué? ¿Tú y yo? ─Preguntó siguiendo con el hilo de gracia que ella empleaba─. Bastante extraño.

─Sí… Es decir, te adoro, lo sabes, pero tienes un carácter horrible. ─Yamato rio, contagiándola─. Tienes un pésimo gusto para vestir y gracias al cielo por tus genes caucásicos, porque si depende de moda, amigo mío…

─¿Ah, de verdad? ─Ella asintió sin borrar su sonrisa─. Tú no eres muy buena con el asunto del ahorro. Ya de por sí eres una pésima influencia para mi hija.

─Cariño, sólo compro lo mejor. Soy culpable, tú eres un tacaño. ─A cada palabra, el aliento del otro chocaba con mayor impacto, el espacio comenzaba a faltarles, pero ninguno pretendía retroceder o hacerse a un lado. Mimi tenía la puerta contra la espalda, pero parecía muy cómoda, más aún con sus manos rozando las de Yamato.

Sus miradas dejaron de estar cargada de la amistosa complicidad de siempre, había algo distinto que no podían comprender y no tenían tiempo, estaban más ocupados en dejarse arrastrar por el magnetismo que los atraía entre ellos.

El punto de quiebre lo ocasionó Yamato al quitarle la copa que Mimi le había quitado momentos atrás. Ésta la miró con curiosidad, él sólo sonrió.

─Creo que tenías razón sobre el alcohol. ─Sus palabras acariciaron dulcemente el rostro de Mimi─. Ya tuve suficiente de él.

Un sencillo amago de alejarse provocó en Mimi una reacción inmediata: las manos de la castaña tomaron la playera de Yamato, estrujándola con fuerza, impidiéndole crear distancia entre ambos y con la decisión de la ebriedad y el deseo despertado, acabó encontrando camino hasta los labios de su mejor amigo. Él recibió el cuerpo de Mimi con presura, con la misma que buscó colocar el vidrio en un lugar seguro lejos de ellos. Al conseguirlo, sus manos se ciñeron a la pequeña cintura de Mimi.

Conocía de esos besos arrebatadores, esos que estaban cargados de fuego, de los que dejaban seca la garganta, sedienta de más y más. Conocía de besos de ese tipo, en donde sentir, explorar era lo único que importaba. Esos besos estaban conectados con la piel, con las manos, con el calor de ambos volviéndose uno sólo.

Nunca había besado a Mimi antes, ella tampoco pensó en besarlo a él, sin embargo, allí estaban en mitad de su cuarto, comiéndose a besos como si la experiencia los precediera, como si lo hubiesen hecho siempre, como si sucumbir a los labios del otro fuese el deporte favorito para ambos.

Mimi dejó de ser arrinconada contra la puerta para ser quien guiase los pasos de aquel baile sin música, haciendo que Yamato retrocediera poco a poco hasta que sus pantorrillas encontraron la cama y terminó cayendo sobre ésta. Ante aquella caída, sus labios terminaron separándose y les dio un momento para respirar y asimilar los hechos. Yamato tumbado en su cama, Mimi con una rodilla entre las piernas de su amigo. Ella sólo necesitaba hacer un movimiento para que todo sucediera, un solo movimiento y todo cambiaría para ambos.

Resultaba irónico pensarlo, pero nunca se sintió más poderosa.

─Ésta es tu última oportunidad, Ishida. ─Su voz sonaba distinta. Era el deseo hablando por ella, el empoderamiento de tenerlo casi a su merced.

─¿Es aquí donde ruego que pares? ─Yamato se sentó en la cama y su mano acarició la rodilla que tenía entre sus piernas, sin apartar su mirada de la de Mimi.

─Es aquí donde ruegas que siga. ─Empujó el pecho de Yamato, tumbándolo nuevamente y bajo su atenta mirada, ella se quitó la blusa dejando ver su brasier─. ¿Aún recuerdas cómo desprenderlo o quieres que lo haga por ti?

─Eres odiosa, ¿lo sabías? ─La tomó por la cintura y la tumbó sobre él. La risa de ambos cubrió cada rincón de la habitación, echando cualquier duda fuera.

Si era una mala idea, ya esperarían la mañana para lamentarse. Esa noche quebrarían las cláusulas de su amistad por primera vez.

Los dedos de Yamato se dirigieron a los botones del short de Mimi pero las manos de ésta lo detuvieron un momento. Él la miró con duda encontrando sólo un semblante preocupado en su amiga.

─¿Mimi?

─Yo… ─Ella sonrió con pena de sí misma y sólo cuando Yamato bajó la mirada al vientre de Mimi recordó su historia, entonces comprendió su preocupación─. Sólo trata de no asustarte, ¿de acuerdo?

Yamato desabotonó el jean, bajándolo un poco, pudiendo ver el comienzo de la cicatriz que marcó una parte importante para Mimi. Bajó un poco la tela de su ropa interior y pudo verla con mayor claridad, su pulgar recorrió el tejido nuevo que la cicatriz generó con el mismo cuidado que emplearía al tocar un cristal. Bajó los jeans de su amiga, ella los hizo recorrer hasta sus tobillos deshaciéndose de éstos.

─Eres hermosa. ─Dijo Yamato sin dejar de mirarla, sin dejar de acariciar su cicatriz.

Mimi sonrió y volvió a besarlo, ésta vez sin la pasión abrumadora de hace un momento, ésta vez lo besó con cariño, con ternura, con todo lo que generaba en ella su mejor amigo. Él la acariciaba como si estuviese hecha de seda, la miraba cómo si fuese arte. Hacía tanto que no se sentía así por nadie en la intimidad. Los besos eran roces al alma, dos almas que se conocían casi a la perfección, entregándose por completo al otro.

No eran perfectos, ambos tenían una historia complicada, historia que el otro conocía, ambos poseían cicatrices, algunas más visibles que otras, pero eran amigos y se adoraban. Nunca creyeron que las cosas entre ambos terminarían involucrándolos en una misma cama, a un ritmo que nublaría sus mentes y sonrojase hasta el último tramo de piel. No, nunca creyeron llegar a encontrarse de ese modo, pero estaban desnudos, sudados de pasión y el tiempo era injusto muchas veces. Esa noche los vaivenes se dictaron en más de una ocasión, los nombres subían escalas tonales y las caricias encontraron puntos sensibles casi pecaminosos.

Él la mordía, la besaba, la estrujaba como si necesitara una prueba más de que era real, de que no era una fantasía solamente. Ella repetía una y otra vez su nombre, acomodándose debajo o encima suyo, la veía despeinada, sudada y sonrojada y podría jurar que nunca la había visto más hermosa.

Y cuando el cansancio los atrapó, él la abrazó y acunó su rostro perlado entre su cuello y hombro, respirando su aroma, respirando el orgasmo que aún perfumaba su piel. Ella lo recibió como siempre, con los brazos abiertos y caricias en su pelo, susurrándole cariño al oído, haciéndole bromas que él terminaba cediendo siempre.

Nunca se imaginó terminar de ese modo con Mimi, pero todo se sentía tan natural.

─¿Fue tan extraño como pensabas? ─Preguntó Yamato contra su piel. Ella cerró los ojos y dejó que la electricidad causada por su voz, le devolviera un poco de energía.

─Extrañamente, no me resultó algo raro.

─¿Nos conocemos tanto que esto terminó siendo algo natural? ─Ella sonrió─. Ojalá me haya dado cuenta un par de años antes.

─No estás tan oxidado como creí que estarías, Yama. ─Ella rio cuando él mordió juguetonamente su hombro. El silencio comenzó a abrazarlos, invitándolos a dormir en su seno mientras sus pensamientos seguían maquinándose, especialmente en Mimi─. ¿Crees que fue una buena idea?

Yamato se separó un poco de Mimi para mirarla e intentar leerla. Había preocupación en ella, la entendía. Ya no eran unos adolescentes hormonales que podían follarse al mundo si quisieran. Él tenía una hija, ella era su tía favorita, ambos eran mejores amigos. Ella intentó separarse un poco, quizá por el silencio que él prolongó más de la cuenta.

─Buena o mala, está hecho y no me arrepiento. ─Mimi sonrió.

─Es gracioso que aquí la preocupada sea yo y tú te lo tomes tan bien. ─Una mirada ceñuda vislumbró el semblante de Mimi, haciendo dudar a Yamato─. No me digas que siempre tuviste éstas intenciones, Ishida-san.

Yamato rio.

─Tú has sido la del vino ─Acusó él─. Yo creyendo que todo tenía un tinte inocente. ─Mimi lo golpeó en el pecho hasta que él volvió a abrazarla, impidiéndole moverla─. Si te sirve de consuelo, creo que Hikari estaría tranquila.

Mimi lo miró sorprendida, no lo había pensado de ese modo y tampoco esperó que Yamato la nombrara con tanta tranquilidad en esos momentos, sin martirizarse por haber intimado con otra mujer que no sea su esposa. Sonrió y besó con dulzura los labios de Yamato, se acurrucó en su pecho y ambos guardaron silencio hasta que el sueño los atrapó.

Toda acción posee consecuencias, pero estaban agotados como para pensar en eso.

* * *

Takeru comenzó a desperezarse en el sillón de Meiko cuando ésta llegó a él con dos tazas más de café negro. Él lo tomó con una sonrisa, agradeciéndoselo. La pantalla de la laptop de Meiko brillaba frente a ellos, una suerte de fogata quiso pensar él y si las cosas pudiesen ser distintas, aquella hubiese sido una velada distinta.

─No caí en cuenta que eran las siete de la mañana. ─Aseguró Meiko con pena─. Perdóname, no tenías que quedarte toda la noche conmigo.

─¿Bromeas? Fue una de las mejores veladas que tuve en años. ─Respondió Takeru─. Pasar en vela es lo que más hice a lo largo de mi vida. A pesar de mi estado de quietud con la escritura, no concilio el sueño con facilidad.

─Es comprensible. Tu cuerpo está acostumbrado a un estilo de vida. ─Meiko sonrió, llevándose a sus labios su taza humeante─. Después de la muerte de Daigo, me costó dormir por las noches. Iba a terapia y solía medicarme para conciliar el sueño. Malo para el cuerpo, pero bueno para mi trabajo, supongo.

─Deberías de dormir.

─Estoy bien, de verdad. ─Insistió ella─. Además, me has ayudado bastante con mi trabajo, no sé cómo agradecértelo.

─No es nada. Somos dos caminantes nocturnos, debíamos hacer algo productivo. ─Meiko asintió─. Será mejor que me vaya.

─¿Ya? ─Takeru la miró con una sonrisa─. E…Es decir… Yo…

─Debes descansar. Además, me comprometí con Mimi en ayudarla a seguir empacando. ─Takeru se puso de pie, siendo imitada por Meiko.

─Mimi-san parece ser una buena amiga.

─Lo es. Una de mis mejores amigas, al igual que para mi hermano. ─Se rascó el cabello con parsimonia─. Sólo espero que hayan hecho las paces, no quisiera lidiar con su drama luego.

─Nuevamente, gracias por la ayuda, Takaishi-san.

─Hey, pasamos la noche juntos, creo que ya puedes tutearme, Meiko.

Meiko se sonrojó, asintiendo con timidez y lo acompañó hasta la salida. Antes de marcharse, Takeru se volvió a ella, quiso decir algo más, ella esperaba que lo hiciera, pero no salió nada más de él. En cambio, se acercó a su rostro y depositó un beso en la pálida mejilla de la azabache, encendiéndola con intensidad, mirándolo como si acabara de hacer algo indescriptible y en parte, para ella, fue así.

─Si necesitas compañía para otra velada, tienes mi número.

Sin otra cosa qué decir, se marchó. Meiko esperó a que la silueta de Takeru desapareciera por el pasillo para cerrar la puerta y recostarse por la madera de ésta, liberando el aliento que contuvo cuando los labios del rubio encontraron su mejilla. Se sentía como una adolescente, hacía tanto de eso que no sabía qué más esperar.

¿Qué puede desear una viuda además de compañía para un café…?

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Lo que muchos esperábamos que sucediese, finalmente se dio.

No quise implementar un lemon descriptivo, le tengo mucha ternura a esta historia que me pareció más apropiado describir con esa misma ternura su primera vez juntos. Espero que les haya gustado :3


	12. ¿Por qué los adultos mienten?

Éste fic está dedicado a mi queridísima Parabatai, Chia :3

Las características especificadas son las siguientes:

 **Pairing:** Mimato, hijo. Yamakari (en el resumen entenderán)

 **Características:** Pese a que Yamato se negaba, Hikari quería ser madre (Sí, lo que se habló en el grupo Yamakari). El embarazo es complicado porque Hikari es demasiado pequeña y el bebé grande. Yamato tiene que elegir entre uno y otro. Hikari no le va a perdonar que no eliga al bebé, así que el bebé es quien deciden salvar. Yamato, dada su experiencia con su padre y viviendo solo, va bien con el hijo, pero las noches y el trabajo empiezan a poderle. hikari empieza a aparecer por las noches y el bebé va a mejor, pero Yamato se da cuenta de que su hijo necesita una madre. No quiere que crezca sin conocer ese placer como él. Va buscando candidatas y para ello, pide ayuda a Mimi. Lo que no sabe es que la candidata la tiene delante hasta que la ve interactuar con su hijo.

 **Género:** Romance/Hurt/confort

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 12:**

 _ **«¿Por qué los adultos mienten?»**_

 **.**

El verano solía ser su estación favorita. Despertar con el calor matutino, sentir la brisa veraniega humedecida por el mar, andar en bicicleta por todo el vecindario. Hikari Yagami adoraba el verano, pues viviendo una niñez de puro encierro a causa de su inestable salud, ella quiso ver el exterior incontables veces, sentir la tierra húmeda del césped en la planta de sus pies, la sal marina en sus manos y el viento despeinando sus cortos cabellos castaños.

Pero lo que más amaba del verano eran sus noches y todo gracias a él.

Solían sentarse a la luz de la luna en el banco de su parque favorito sólo para mirar el cielo. Él le hablaba de constelaciones, de años luz, de ciencia que para ella sonaba a magia pura, pidiéndole sólo una cosa.

─Llévame a lo más alto ─Dijo Hikari señalando con su índice el manto negro sobre ellos─, tan alto donde pueda verlas con claridad.

Para su aniversario, él la llevó a Kioto con la promesa de mostrarle el mejor lugar donde pudiese ver las estrellas como nunca antes lo hizo. Era el siete de julio, Tanabata, fecha propicia para mirar las estrellas por la historia de amor que hacía latir con fuerza el corazón de Hikari.

Cuando sus grandes ojos oscuros apreciaron el _amanogawa_ brillando sobre ellos, las lágrimas de emoción no podían ser contenidas. Yamato sólo guardó silencio mientras veía caer las gotas saladas por sus mejillas, gotas saladas como si fuesen estrellas fugaces surcando el cielo de su piel.

─Feliz aniversario. ─Dijo ella antes de besarlo.

Yamato abrió los ojos de a poco, sintiendo la oscuridad aun apoderándose de sus sentidos. El aroma a lavanda fue reemplazado por una esencia de vainilla que iba extendiéndose por toda su piel, como si él mismo estuviese bañado en ella. De apoco, comenzó a recordar las cosas y sólo entonces se dio cuenta que no estaba en su habitación, ni siquiera esa era su cama o sus sábanas, pero no encontró el rostro dueño de ellas.

En su lugar, una nota descansaba en el hueco de la almohada junto a él.

" _Hay tostadas francesas y café_

 _Tuve que salir. Hablamos más tarde._

 _-M."_

Yamato se sentó con la espalda contra el respaldo de la cama de Mimi con la nota entre sus dedos sintiéndose extrañamente frío. Su mano fue hasta su cabellera rubia, se la despeinó un poco más intentando calmar lo que sea que tenía en su pecho. ¿Arrepentimiento? ¿Culpa? ¿Remordimiento?

─Bien hecho, Yamato. ─Se dijo a sí mismo en forma de reproche.

Después de siete años, Yamato había roto su voto de fidelidad a su esposa fallecida, acostándose con su mejor amiga. Recordaba que la idea le sonaba fantástica cuando tenía a Mimi desnuda debajo de él, es que cómo no arrepentirse mirándola; pero la mañana había llegado, él despertó sólo y con la confusión rasgándole la mente.

Y para qué negar, también el corazón.

Buscó su ropa a lo largo de la habitación que lo vio intimar después de tanto tiempo y la idea de que quizá sólo hizo el ridículo, lo hicieron sonrojarse. ¿Y si Mimi no lo disfrutó? Se sentía nuevamente como un chico de dieciséis tras su primera experiencia sexual, replanteándose cada cosa hecha y no hecha, torturándose mentalmente sobre su desempeño en la cama. Arrojó esas ideas fuera de su cabeza para vestirse y comer algo, debía dejar de pensar en lo sucedido y recordar que ese día regresaba Hotaru y…

Sus pies se detuvieron abruptamente cuando estaba dispuesto a dejar la habitación de Mimi, como si acabasen de arrojarle un balde de agua helada, la sensación fue la misma. ¿Cómo miraría a su hija a partir de ahora? Por el amor al cielo, se acostó su Mimi, su tía favorita. ¡Hotaru lo odiaría!

Pero Hotaru no tenía que enterarse, claro. Era sólo una niña de casi ocho años que aún no entiende sobre sexualidad, así que estaba tranquilo en parte. Sin embargo, Yamato siempre fue malo para esconder cosas, mucho más si se trataba ocultar cosas frente a su hija. Quizá su hija no entienda de sexualidad, pero sabrá que pasó algo entre él y Mimi con sólo verlos.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando oyó la puerta principal abrirse y supo que Mimi había regresado. El pánico volvió a él. ¿Qué le sucedía? ¿Era un niño acaso? Salió al pasillo, intentando portar su mejor semblante, como si nada hubiese pasado. Exacto, esa debía ser su táctica, no dar importancia y esperar a que Mimi dijera algo. Buen plan, Yamato.

─Hey, Mi…

Mal plan, Yamato.

─¿Hermano? ¿Qué haces aquí? ─Que Takeru haya entrado al departamento de Mimi no era parte del plan y Yamato sabía que todo se había venido abajo sin siquiera haber iniciado.

* * *

El verano se hacía sentir ya a las primeras horas del domingo. Ella no solía mantenerse mucho tiempo en cama cuando el calor rondaba; desde pequeña le gustaba levantarse temprano, hacer cosas, aprovechar el día. Siempre se consideró a sí misma como una persona diurna, movida por los rayos solares, dotada de energía y entusiasmo por ello.

Claro que no todos los días te levantas con el pie correcto. Ese día, Mimi no lo hizo, de hecho, solía despertarse sola a diferencia de ese domingo en el que recordó que no había dormido sola.

Las mejillas volvían a encendérsele con el recuerdo de la ancha espalda de Yamato junto a ella, respirando con parsimonia, entregado al cansancio de una noche movida, una noche que había dejado marcas en su piel. No se dio cuenta que sus dedos desfilaban sobre la espalda de su mejor amigo, acariciando las marcas rojizas de sus uñas, contrastando con la pálida piel de Yamato, hasta que, su suave tacto lo hizo removerse gustoso en su cama.

Sí, la sorpresa de despertar desnuda al lado de Yamato Ishida, su mejor amigo, fue el recordatorio de que también su propia piel llevaba marcas suyas dibujadas en chupones y mordidas, incluso su entrepierna le recordó las tres ocasiones que Yamato se vino dentro. ¿Estaban tan borrachos que olvidaron la protección? Probablemente, pero ella ya no corría riesgos de embarazo, no desde Hikaru.

Tras recoger sus prendas sucias con cuidado de no hacer ruido, Mimi había entrado al baño a asearse. Los pensamientos farfullaban su mente, la asfixiaban con tantas emociones encontradas. Ella no podía mirar a Yamato, no sin aclarar esa mente bulliciosa que la atacaba y atacaba.

Preparó un desayuno rápido para él, tomó su abrigo y se marchó dejándole una nota sobre su almohada. No, no podía estar presente cuando Yamato despierte así que sus pasos presurosos no hicieron más que alejarla de su departamento.

Entró a la primera tienda que vio, compró unos cigarrillos y unos caramelos de menta porque sabía que su ansiedad debía ser controlada con nicotina. ¿Hacía cuanto que no fumaba? Recordaba que la última vez que encendió un cigarrillo fue en el velorio de Hikari, sólo una única vez para hacer pasar todas las emociones que se anidaban dentro de ella.

Siete años sin fumar, mucho tiempo, pensó mirando la cajetilla en su palma. Se merecía unas cuantas caladas en compensación. A Hikari nunca le gustó que Yamato o ella fumaran; recordaba que él lo dejó cuando Hikari quedó embarazada. Ella, cuando Hikari había muerto.

─¿Qué pensarás de mí ahora mismo? ─Salió de sus labios con cierta culpa, preguntándoselo al viento.

Los tiempos cambian, las personas con él, se consoló. Porque si miraba atrás, unos muchos años atrás, no estaría lamentándose de tal manera por haberse enrollado con Yamato. No, aún estaría en el departamento, quizá degustando otra sesión matutina como desayuno.

Sonrió ante la imagen. Sí, esa sería la Mimi de hace años atrás, la que no hubiese pensado dos veces antes de acostarse con Yamato Ishida. Pero el tiempo avanza y ella experimentó tantas pérdidas como ganancias a lo largo de esos diez años que ver a Yamato como un revolcón más era imposible. Yamato ya no era sólo un amigo de la adolescencia, era su mejor amigo, el padre de la niña que ella amaba como si fuera suya, el hombre que le mostró una fragilidad tras la muerte de su esposa, fragilidad que ella tomó como suya y lo ayudó a reconstruir.

Yamato era más que un amigo para ella. Lo supo hace un tiempo, pero nunca quiso dar un paso más, había sufrido mucho y ella no se atrevía a perderlo, así tenga que resguardar sus sentimientos por el tiempo que sea necesario. Hasta ayer.

Maldijo nuevamente, necesitaba despejarse y no hacía más que pensar en él. Levantó la mirada al cielo, el día la saludaba brillante y ella no desperdició la ocasión para sentarse a la sombra de un árbol, sacar la cajetilla y su antiguo encendedor para hacerle el favor, sin embargo, éste no parecía tener intención alguna de ayudarla. Se encogió de hombros con frustración, necesitaba fumar, maldita sea.

─¿Puedo?

Mimi dirigió su mirada a un joven pelirrojo de pie frente a ella con un encendedor en la mano y una sonrisa ligera. Le tomó unos segundos reconocer esos ojos tan oscuros como la noche misma. Él sonrió con un poco más de gracia cuando ella lo reconoció.

─¿Kou-chan?

─Ha pasado bastante tiempo de la última vez que alguien me llamó así. ─Él volvió a mostrarle su encendedor y ella acercó su cigarrillo al fuego que él le invitaba─. No sabía que seguías con tus viejos hábitos.

─No es lo primero que debes decir a una vieja amiga, Koushiro ─Respondió ella con el ceño fruncido. Él se disculpó por la brusquedad, aunque ya no había sonrojos inocentes o disculpas reiteradas como el Koushiro Izumi que ella recordaba─. ¿Quieres sentarte?

Koushiro miró a su alrededor, buscando algo que ella no supo definir muy bien. Asintió finalmente mirándola y tomó asiento junto a ella a una distancia prudencial. Koushiro siempre fue muy educado.

─Sólo salí por un poco de aire ─Dijo Izumi sacando del bolsillo de sus pantalones una cajetilla parecida a la de ella. Ambos sonrieron─. La ansiedad siempre fue mi punto débil.

Mimi sonrió por el comentario, ella lo sabía mejor que nadie. Habían sido amigos mucho tiempo durante su infancia y adolescencia, hasta podía recordar que el primer beso de Izumi fue ella sólo para ponerlo nervioso cuando apenas tenían trece años. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasó de la última vez que lo vio? Casi el mismo tiempo de su último cigarrillo.

─Creí que ya no vivías por Odaiba.

─No lo hago ─Respondió Koushiro sacando el humo de su interior─. Vine por un asunto de negocios. ─Señaló el hotel que se ubicaba a unas cuadras de allí─. Apenas se concrete el negocio de la compañía para quien trabajo, regreso a Kyoto.

─¿Kyoto? ─Él la miró para asentir.

─¿Tienes planes de viajar allí?

─Coincidentemente, sí. ─Respondió ella─. Asuntos familiares.

Koushiro asintió, regresando su vista al frente, observando lo que el parque le ofrecía. Mimi lo miraba de soslayo, había tan poco del Koushiro que ella recordaba, del tímido e introvertido pelirrojo; verlo fuera para "respirar aire" no era algo propio del chico que ella conoció a los siete años.

Claro que todos crecen, todos cambian. El tiempo no perdona a nadie.

─Si necesitas guía para Kyoto ─Interrumpió sus pensamientos, entregándole una tarjeta de negocios─, estaría complacido de ayudarte.

─Gracias. ─Un momento en los ojos de Izumi fue suficiente para Mimi, convenciéndose de que el chico de siete años seguía allí, en esos orbes negros como la noche, aunque sea una pequeña parte.

─Debo regresar al hotel, sólo me dan un momento para esto. ─Dijo mostrando su cigarrillo, apagándolo contra la suela de sus zapatos─. Fue un gusto verte, Mimi.

Lo vio marcharse con la brisa, con soltura, con años de madurez encima y extrañó volver a tener trece años, cuando todo era más sencillo.

Dio otra calada a su cigarrillo, levantando la cabeza al cielo, expulsando el humo y dejándose envolver por el seductor aroma que tanto tiempo la tuvo cautiva.

Los tiempos cambian, las personas con él, repitió en su mente. Ya no tenía trece años, tenía otros problemas en los cuales pensar y, sin embargo, seguía sentada allí fumando como una adolescente que huyó de su casa tras una discusión con sus padres.

Miró su cigarrillo encendido por un momento, dio una última calada antes de apagarlo contra el reverso del asiento y enderezarse de éste. Peinó sus hebras castañas con una mano hacia atrás y dejó que el brillo matutino acariciara sus mejillas.

Ella amaba el verano. Sí, algunas cosas no cambian.

Se llevó a la boca algunas mentas camino a su casa. Se tomó su tiempo de regreso, no quería apresurar el paso sabiendo que quizá Yamato aún seguía en su departamento, esperándola, quizá necesitaran hablar de lo sucedido, quizá fingir que nada había sucedido como un par de adolescentes hormonales luego de una fiesta con mucho alcohol y drogas de por medio como solía suceder en la universidad.

Quiso tener trece años. Quiso tener dieciocho años y volver a la universidad. Quiso rehacer tantas cosas en su vida hasta que la puerta de su departamento la devolvió a la realidad de sus veintinueve años. Sacó las llaves de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta que la separaba de esa realidad.

Aunque _esa_ realidad no incluía a un segundo rubio de orbes celestes sentado en su sofá viendo televisión.

─¿Cómo estuvo la caminata, eh? ─Saludó Takeru con normalidad, sorprendiéndola.

─¿Takeru? ─Preguntó.

─Terminó autoinvitándose, como siempre hace. ─La voz de Yamato desde la cocina llamó su atención, consiguiendo que su pecho diese un vuelco.

─¡No seas malo con tu hermano! ─Regañó el menor─. Por cierto, delicioso desayuno. No sabía que mi hermano quedó también para ayudarte.

─¿Ayudarme? ─Volvió a preguntar Mimi, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Yamato dejó los cubiertos impecables en el fregadero luego de lavarlos y secándose las manos con una toalla, salió a la sala. Mimi no notó un semblante distinto en su rostro y eso la tranquilizó un poco.

─¿Recuerdas? Ayer dije que vendría temprano para ayudarte a terminar con los preparativos del viaje.

Los ojos de Yamato no mostraban inseguridad alguna al pronunciar semejante mentira, Mimi sólo necesitó un segundo para darse cuenta de sus intenciones por lo que se llevó una mano a la frente, como recordándoselo.

─¡Claro! Lo había olvidado por completo… ─Rio con presura.

─Por cierto, no sabía que Yama también tenía un juego de llaves de tu departamento. ─Takeru la miró curioso y ella sólo pudo mirar a Yamato─. Comienzo a ponerme celoso, creí que era el único en tu vida ─Lloriqueó Takeru, yendo hacia ella para abrazarla como solía hacerlo, solo que ésta vez Mimi no sintió que fuese algo oportuno y se lo confirmó a sí misma al sentir la mirada de Yamato.

─Ella me dejó la puerta abierta. Sólo eso. ─Fue lo único que dijo el mayor antes de regresar a la cocina.

Mimi asintió a sus palabras, volviendo su vista a Takeru, intentando mantener la compostura. ¿Desde cuándo se le hacía tan difícil respirar?

─Hey, ya que hoy será tu último día antes de viajar, ¿por qué no organizamos una cena de despedida? ─Preguntó Takeru con emoción─. Podemos hacerlo en mi departamento. Comienzo a creer que mi casera no me estima mucho, pero si la invito, quizá me tome cariño. Ya sabes lo bien que se me dan las mujeres de mediana edad. ─Dijo divertido.

Mimi no le prestaba mucha atención a lo que decía, su mente sólo estaba en querer ir hasta Yamato, saber que todo estaba bien.

─¿Qué me dices, hermano? ─Preguntó Takeru y Yamato salió de la cocina.

─No cuenten conmigo. Hotaru regresa hoy del campamento, no creo que tenga muchas ganas. ─Su voz sonaba neutral, nada para lo cual sospechar, pero Mimi sabía que algo andaba mal─. Debo irme.

─Avísame si Hotaru cambia de parecer ─Dijo Takeru cuando Yamato se disponía a marcharse.

Mimi lo siguió hasta salir del departamento, cerrando la puerta tras ella y deteniendo el paso de Yamato con su mano sobre su muñeca. Él la miró con curiosidad y ella no supo muy bien qué decir. Estar con Yamato era sinónimo de mutismo, algo totalmente extraño en ella. En cualquier otra circunstancia, ella solía ser la que no dejaba espacio al silencio.

─¿Qué sucede?

─Tú dímelo. ─Ella lo miró con urgencia y sólo le tomó dos segundos antes de que Yamato se encogiera de hombros, esbozando un suspiro cansado. Cansado de aparentar que todo estaba bien entre ambos, sabiendo muy bien que no era así─. Si es por lo de ayer, podemos…

─No, no es por lo de ayer… Bueno, en parte sí, pero… ─Yamato volvió a suspirar, llevándose ambas manos al cabello, estirándoselo hacia atrás, intentando ordenar sus ideas, sus palabras─. Lo lamento, Mimi. Te obligué a algo que no querías, me dejé llevar, yo…

Mimi lo atrajo hacia él con sus manos en su cuello, acalló sus palabras con sus labios, sorprendiéndolo. Yamato sólo necesitó un segundo antes de que su cuerpo se relajara y se amoldara al de ella, colocando sus manos en la pequeña cintura de Mimi y entreabriendo sus labios para sentirla mejor, saborearla, sintiendo un gusto amargo que claramente reconoció, pero no le interesó, sólo quería besarla, estrujarla. Maldita sea, quería regresar a su habitación y repetir todo lo de la noche pasada.

─Tú no me obligaste a nada. ─Fue lo primero que dijo Mimi cuando se separó de Yamato, sus labios estaban a unos centímetros, sintiendo cómo temblaban por regresar al labio ajeno─. Estábamos ebrios, sí; pero eso no significa que yo no haya querido. Es sólo que…

─Somos amigos. ─Yamato sonrió─. Y es un poco extraño. Lo sé, no quise que Takeru lo supiese.

─Y te lo agradezco. ─Mimi bajó la mirada a la playera del rubio─. ¿Y cómo le explicaste que llevas puesta las mismas ropas que ayer?

Yamato bajó la vista a sus ropas y entonces supo que no le había mentido a su hermano. Su hermano había jugado con ambos.

La puerta del departamento se abrió y tanto Yamato como Mimi se apresuraron a separarse como si el sencillo tacto entre ambos, quemase. Claro que la sonrisa felina en Takeru Takaishi expresaba que el más joven los tenía donde quería.

─Así que… Ayer hicieron las paces, eh.

─Podemos explicarlo. ─Fue la respuesta en unísono de los adultos.

* * *

Hotaru solía despertarse a mitad de la noche, las pesadillas la atormentaban desde pequeña y su consuelo era su padre. Muchas noches, en cambio, veía a su madre recostada junto a ella y solía contarle historias antes de dormir. Por mucho tiempo, ese tipo de relatos a los adultos o a las personas en general, había generado controversia. Sí, Hotaru había visto toda clase de expresiones en los adultos cuando ella hablaba de su madre, desde semblantes de pena hacia ella o caras de disgustos.

Crecer con ese tipo de rostros había sido normal hasta que comenzó a darse cuenta que la gente creía que ella tenía un problema, que estaba loca o era una mentirosa. Su padre le decía que muchos no van a poder comprenderla porque el lazo que ella compartió con su madre era especial. Pero hasta su padre usaba el tiempo pasado.

Así que la presencia de su madre en su entorno se había vuelto cada vez más notorio y recurrente para ella. Solía pasar horas y horas hablando con ella, reemplazando la compañía de los demás por el de su madre; la gente creía que ella hablaba loca, sus compañeros la evitaban o la llamaban de apodos que iniciaban con rarita y terminaban con loca. Su madre solía consolarla, diciéndole que sea fuerte, que ella estaba allí.

Pero el día que ya no la molestaron, fue el día que tuvo con quien desvelarse por la noche, hablando de constelaciones, de comida, de programas de tv, de música y de todo lo que podrían dos niñas de siete años, casi ocho, hablar. No hubo pesadillas ni palabras de consuelo esa noche, de hecho, no hubo nada de parte de Hikari para ella esa noche y Hotaru lo notó cuando, el día comenzó a colorear todo a su alrededor, no vio a su madre.

La llamó varias veces, pidió verla, pidió que estuviese con ella, pero no hubo respuestas. Hotaru se preguntó el por qué, pero sólo tenía silencio.

─¿Estás bien, Hotaru? ─La voz de Yumeko junto a ella en el autobús con destino a casa la trajo de regreso a la realidad.

─… ─Sus labios se abrieron con intención de decir algo pero nada salió de ellos. Sonrió y negó finalmente─. No pasa nada, sólo estoy cansada.

Yumeko sonrió.

─Ayer nos pasamos hablando toda la noche. Fue divertido. ─Comentó Yumeko y Hotaru sonrió.

─¿De qué hablaron? ─La cabeza de uno de los niños que se sentaba delante de ellas, resaltó sobre el asiento, mirándolas con curiosidad.

─De muchísimas cosas ─Inició su nueva amiga─. Ho-chan sabe tantas cosas, es tan interesante.

─¿De verdad? ─Un segundo niño se unió a la conversación, centrándose en Hotaru.

La pequeña Ishida necesitó unos segundos antes de comprender que esperaba que dijera algo. Sonrió ligeramente y comenzó a relatarle sobre las tantas cosas que hablaron durante toda la noche con Yumeko. Más niños se iban uniendo a la conversación, más comenzaron a tomarle conversación, siendo la primera vez que hablaban de ese modo con ella.

Hotaru se sintió a gusto, se sintió cálida. Ya no la miraban con pena o desagrado, ya no la llamaban rarita o loca. Y ya no necesitaba consuelos de su madre.

Ella se detuvo un momento de hablar, reconociendo tal pensamiento en su mente. ¿Acaso su madre la había abandonado? ¿Por qué lo haría? ¿Era porque ya no lloraba por las noches o porque ya no tenía pesadillas?

─¿Hotaru? ─Preguntó Yumeko.

─Extraño a mi madre. ─Susurró.

Sus compañeros compartieron miradas entre ellos, los rostros de pena regresaron y las ganas de llorar se apoderaron de ella nuevamente. Yumeko acarició su espalda con cariño.

─Ella sigue contigo. ─Habló su amiga.

─¿Cómo estás tan segura? ─Preguntó.

─Porque las madres nunca dejan a sus hijos, por más que ya no vivan.

Hotaru no lo dijo en ese momento, pero en su mente sólo podía preguntarse, si las madres no abandonan a sus hijos, entonces por qué ella ya no estaba allí.

─No seas ridícula, Yumeko. ─Una voz de una de las niñas dentro del autobús llamó la atención del resto, incluso de Hotaru pues reconocía esa voz. Kamiko se paró en su asiento sólo para ser observada por el resto de la clase─. Es claro que cuando una persona muere, deja de existir. No le mientas sólo para agradarle a la rarita.

─No digas esas cosas, Kamiko. ─Le regañó Yumeko, poniéndose también de pie.

─¿Acaso no sabes la historia de Hotaru? ─Comenzó la niña con cizaña. Todos dirigieron su atención a la que hablaba─. Esto me lo contó mi madre así que pueden creer en lo que digo.

─¿Qué tanto habla tu madre?

─Pues que Hotaru es la razón por la que su madre ya no está. ─Dijo con sorna─. ¿No es verdad, Hotaru? ¿Por qué no les dices al resto que la razón por la que tu madre no está es porque tú la mataste?

Un silencio sepulcral se apoderó del autobús entero, ningún niño se atrevió a decir algo más, pero sí se encargaban de centrar su mirada en Hotaru. La niña sentía que su garganta se desgarraría ante tanta impotencia y ganas de llorar.

Tantas veces se lo había preguntado a su padre, a sus tíos, por qué su madre no estaba, por qué se había ido. Todos solían sonreírle con ternura, como si eso endulzara lo que de sus bocas saldría y normalmente así lo sentía ella. Todos siempre respondían que su madre se había vuelto una estrella y que la cuidaba desde el cielo. Comprendió que su madre había muerto cuando ella nació, pero nunca fue consciente del hecho de que ella pudo haberle ocasionado su muerte.

¿Por qué los adultos mienten?

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Éste capítulo lo quise subir el viernes o el sábado pero he estado algo ocupada con cosas de la universidad, mas me puse a escribir entre ayer y hoy y aquí está el resultado :D Un final agridulce, lo sé. Los niños pueden ser crueles, cuántas veces nos ha tocado toparnos con una Kamiko -.-*

¿Qué tal les ha parecido? Espero sus comentarios :*


	13. La Dama de las luciérnagas

Éste fic está dedicado a mi queridísima Parabatai, Chia :3

Las características especificadas son las siguientes:

 **Pairing:** Mimato, hijo. Yamakari (en el resumen entenderán)

 **Características:** Pese a que Yamato se negaba, Hikari quería ser madre (Sí, lo que se habló en el grupo Yamakari). El embarazo es complicado porque Hikari es demasiado pequeña y el bebé grande. Yamato tiene que elegir entre uno y otro. Hikari no le va a perdonar que no eliga al bebé, así que el bebé es quien deciden salvar. Yamato, dada su experiencia con su padre y viviendo solo, va bien con el hijo, pero las noches y el trabajo empiezan a poderle. hikari empieza a aparecer por las noches y el bebé va a mejor, pero Yamato se da cuenta de que su hijo necesita una madre. No quiere que crezca sin conocer ese placer como él. Va buscando candidatas y para ello, pide ayuda a Mimi. Lo que no sabe es que la candidata la tiene delante hasta que la ve interactuar con su hijo.

 **Género:** Romance/Hurt/confort

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 13:**

 _ **«La Dama de las luciérnagas»**_

 **.**

Dar explicaciones era algo que sólo podía aplicarse a los niños. Yamato nunca fue bueno dándolos de joven, de hecho, su padre le había inculcado que un hombre debía saber lidiar con las consecuencias de sus acciones, no necesitaba dar explicaciones a nadie más que a él mismo. Por supuesto, esa ley era muy propia de Hiroaki Ishida, quien de seguro no había pasado por cosas que su primogénito se veía envuelto en esos momentos.

No recordaba la última vez que estuvo sentado en su sofá con la cabeza gacha, fingiendo arrepentimiento, esperando dar prueba justificativa de sus _actos delictivos_. Tener treinta años y estar a merced del juicio de su hermano menor por cuatro años no era muy alentador tampoco.

Takeru esbozó una media sonrisa a los dos adultos mayores que tenía sentados delante, como cuales niños atrapados a mitad de una travesura; la analogía no estaba muy lejos de la realidad.

─Así que, ¿la pasaron bien anoche? ─Fue lo primero que dijo y Mimi sólo se llevó una mano al rostro con molestia. Adoraba molestarlos─. ¿Durmieron algo? Tienen cara de no haber pegado el ojo en toda la noche.

─¿Terminaste? ─Preguntó con hastío Mimi, causando más diversión en el menor─. No es la gran cosa. Somos dos adultos solteros, somos amigos…

─Exacto. No tenemos por qué hablarte sobre lo que no te incumbe.

Takeru levantó una ceja sin ocultar la diversión del momento. Yamato y Mimi lo conocían, sabían cómo era Takeru Takaishi y de que era la personificación del Gato de _Cheshire._

─Claro, claro. Mimi, aclárame una duda ─Dijo Takeru fingiendo seriedad─, ¿quién lo hace mejor?

─¡Tekeru! ─Gritaron al unísono los mayores, haciéndolo estallar en risas.

─Ni siquiera sé por qué sigo aquí. ─Yamato miró el reloj en la sala de Mimi, corroborando que eran las nueve de la mañana─. Hotaru llegará en una hora y debo ir a recogerla del colegio.

─Puedo llevarte ─Dijo Mimi, sonriendo y siendo correspondida por Yamato.

─¡¿Por qué no vamos todos?! ─Saltó Takeru con emoción─. Así compruebo que van directo al colegio de Hotaru y no se desvían del camino.

Tanto Mimi como Yamato rodaron los ojos, cansados de las bromas de Takeru pero el menor sólo podía disfrutar del momento, sacar lo mejor de la situación para poder evidenciarlos. Takeru no era tonto, mucho menos lento, él sabía a la perfección lo que era la química entre dos personas, el cómo se comportaba el cuerpo ante estimulaciones de ese tipo y de un modo u otro sabía que su hermano y su mejor amiga terminarían jugando a otro tipo de cosas.

Ver a su hermano con el cabello desarreglado, los ojos brillantes y el nerviosismo latente sólo apuntaban a una cosa: ocultaba algo. El que llevase puesto la ropa del día anterior era sólo confirmar sus sospechas, sin mencionar el hecho de que lucía mucho más relajado, ya no tan tieso. El verlo cerca de Mimi en esos momentos era comprobar cómo funcionaban los seres humanos.

Mimi trataba de reprimir su sonrisa, jugaba inconscientemente con su pelo y había roces _involuntarios_ entre sus cuerpos. Yamato intentaba mirarla a los ojos cuando ella hablaba, pero estaba claro que los orbes azules de su hermano recorrían la curva de sus labios, sin mencionar el lenguaje corporal de cada uno. Tuvieron una de sus mejores noches y él no podía estar más que feliz por ellos.

Subieron al vehículo de Mimi, Yamato como copiloto y él detrás, siendo Mimi la que llevaba la marcha del vehículo. Más roces entre manos, miradas compartidas, sonrisas secretas creyendo no ser observados cuando en realidad, Takeru era fiel espectador de la mejor etapa del enamoramiento, cuando era algo netamente físico.

No tardaron mucho en llegar hasta la escuela de Hotaru, tampoco fueron los primeros padres o encargados en estacionarse a la espera de los alumnos de primeria que se embarcaron a su primer campamento fuera de su ciudad.

Takeru bajó del vehículo fingiendo que necesitaba usar los sanitarios porque sabía que tanto su hermano como su mejor amiga necesitaban tiempo a solas. Hasta Takeru Takaishi tenía consideración con el casi estado célibe de su hermano.

─No creí que fuese tan molesto lidiar con Takeru. ─Comentó Mimi rompiendo el hielo entre los dos.

─Es porque no lo tienes de hermano. ─Ambos rieron─. Cuando comencé a salir con Hikari, no había momento que no me molestara. ─Tras decirlo, Yamato recordó que quizá no era tan oportuno hablar de tu esposa frente a la mujer con la que despertaste ese día. Su rostro pareció delatar sus pensamientos por lo que Mimi no borró su sonrisa divertida y su mano encontró la de Yamato sobre su regazo.

─Recuerdo cómo te molestábamos, aunque él lo tomaba con mayor compromiso. ─Yamato asintió más relajado─. A quien le tomó mucho tiempo digerir la noticia fue a Taichi. ─Mimi sonrió─. Aún recuerdo tu época de noviazgo secreto.

─Tú te ríes, yo quería desaparecer cada vez que Taichi se cruzaba. ─Mimi estalló en risas─. ¿Crees que eso suceda nuevamente? Lo de andar a escondidas.

Mimi lo miró sorprendida por un segundo, procesando sus palabras, quizá por más de uno pues Yamato comenzó a temer haber metido la pata. Sólo fue un revolcón, pensó, no iban a iniciar nada ¿o sí? Antes de que su mente siguiera procesando más y más pensamientos, Mimi lo atrajo hacia ella estirándolo de su camisa, interceptó sus labios con los propios. Besos arrebatadores, especialidad de la castaña que lo volvían loco. Podía volverse adicto a sus labios, maldita sea.

─Deja de pensar tanto.

Yamato la miró al separarse un poco de ella, sus labios volvieron a buscar los de ella y sintió que su cuerpo rogaba por más. ¿Cuántos años tenía que las hormonas se alborotaban de ese modo?

─Contigo es difícil eso. ─Mimi sonrió al oírlo.

─Buen chico. Ahora sólo preocúpate por recibir a Hotaru y que las cosas parezcan normales para ella. Ya tendremos tiempo de hablar sobre lo que suceda entre ambos.

Yamato adoraba cómo Mimi podía hacer parecer todo más sencillo, más llevadero. Desde siempre ella le había dado esa seguridad cuando él parecía entrar en corto por esa maldita costumbre de sobre pensar demasiado las cosas. Un momento en los ojos del otro fue suficiente como para calmar las aguas en ambos. Sin duda la química existente entre ellos hacía todo más natural, como si siempre hubieran amanecido al lado del otro.

Sus pensamientos fueron arrojados lejos cuando al vidrio del copiloto, los nudillos de Takeru golpeó el vidrio para llamar su atención. El menor entre los hermanos les hizo un gesto con su mano para que salgan. Hotaru había llegado.

El autobús escolar aparcó frente a la escuela y aún los niños no descendían cuando los padres comenzaron a acercarse, intentando hacer contacto visual con sus hijos. Yamato y Mimi se unieron al gentío de padres cuando las puertas del autobús se abrieron y la maestra encargada descendió, organizando la salida de todos los niños uno por uno.

Cuando Hotaru finalmente bajó con sus pertenencias en mano, Yamato se acercó para poder ayudarla, pero ella apenas lo vio, se detuvo en seco y lo miró como si fuese un completo extraño. Él no supo por qué esa reacción, pero no fue el único, pues cuando ella miró a Mimi, tuvo la misma reacción. Sin premeditarlo, Hotaru echó a correr dejando caer sus cosas, sus pequeñas piernas la llevaron lejos, siendo seguida por su padre que no entendía qué sucedía, por qué reaccionaba así con ellos.

Takeru fue quien detuvo a su sobrina antes de que ésta se perdiera de ellos y aunque esperaba que su tío la tranquilizara, Hotaru seguía imponiendo resistencia. Yamato llegó a ellos y el rostro sorprendido de Takeru le dejó en claro que no era el único confundido en la escena.

─¿Qué sucede, Hotaru? ¿Por qué saliste corriendo así? ─Preguntó su padre, pero ella echó a llorar amargamente contra el vientre de su tío.

Mimi llegó a ellos con las cosas que Hotaru había dejado botadas momentos atrás y ver a la niña hecha un mar de lágrimas, la dejó más que perpleja. Buscó respuesta en el rostro de Yamato pero ninguno de los hermanos tenía idea alguna.

─¿Ho-chan? ¿Por qué no nos dices qué te pasó? ─Pidió Mimi con su ternura característica, agachándose a su altura, pero Hotaru no parecía dar el brazo a torcer─. Puedes confiar en nosotros, lo sabes.

Esa frase pareció calar fuerte en la niña pues se volteó a mirarla con el ceño fruncido y el rostro enrojecido por el llanto. Nunca la habían visto de ese modo y Yamato sabía que algo realmente malo le tuvo que haber pasado para que tomara esas medidas, después de todo su hija no era de armar esas escenas.

─¿Por qué nunca me lo dijeron?

─¿Decirte qué? ─Preguntó Yamato.

Ella lo miró como cuando llegó recién, como si no tuviese derecho a hablarle.

─¡Que por mi culpa, Mamá murió!

* * *

Cuando Yamato tenía once años y había ido de vacaciones junto a Takeru a la casa de sus abuelos paternos, había un pequeño peñasco que había sido el mayor descubrimiento por parte de los dos hermanos quienes se habían formado la costumbre de ir todos los veranos allí para recorrer, jugar o acampar. El año que cumplió los trece, se había lastimado el brazo salvando a su hermano de caer por la considerable altura que dejaba el peñasco con el río. Takeru había roto en llanto, en parte por el susto y otra parte por ver la sangre que brotaba del brazo de su hermano mayor.

Como todo niño que intentaba aparentar madurez para calmar a su pequeño hermano, minimizó el daño y fingió que aquello no dolía siendo todo lo contrario. No recordaba un dolor semejante, aún lo recordaba, pero frente a Takeru sólo fue un rasguño que su abuela ayudó a curar cuando regresaron a su casa.

Con el avance de años, con el cuerpo doblemente crecido y habiendo pasado por dolores mucho mayores, recordaba ese accidente y recordó que, en esos momentos fue el dolor más duro que sintió. A sus veintitrés años, cuando su esposa falleció supo que había dolores mayores. Y a sus treinta años supo que aún habría dolores mucho mayores, como la decepción de su pequeña hija que había sufrido un dolor semejante al suyo en el peñasco, sólo que ese dolor no era físico sino uno más profundo.

Se llevó el cabello hacia atrás con ambas manos, descansaba en el sofá de su departamento junto a su hermano menor, ambos guardando el más sepulcral silencio desde que habían llegado a casa, ambos teniendo miles de pensamientos carcomiéndoles la cabeza en esos momentos.

Los pasos de Mimi por el pasillo, caminando hacia ellos, los alertó. Ella sólo les dedicó una pequeña y triste sonrisa, aclarándoles que las cosas no estaban bien con Hotaru.

─Se quedó dormida. Sigue muy molesta. ─Mimi se sentó junto a Yamato, acariciando su rodilla con cariño, consolándolo─. Dale un poco de tiempo.

─Se suponía que ella no debía saberlo, no de esta manera.

─Los niños pueden ser muy crueles. ─Otorgó Takeru─. La maestra lo dijo, ¿no? Fue esa tal Kamiko la que soltó la bomba.

Yamato no hacía nada con el nombre de la niña que atormentó de la peor manera posible a su hija, sabía que no había más culpable que él por no haber hablado en forma con ella. Él no quería hablarle de aquel suceso, no creía que una niña deba saber esas cosas, no hasta llegada cierta edad.

─Es mi culpa.

─Eso no es cierto, Yamato. ─Contradijo Mimi enseguida─. Mírame. ─Ella tomó su rostro con su mano y lo obligó a mirarla─. Creíste que era lo mejor para ella y está bien, no era momento de hablarle del asunto.

─Pero ahora se lo han dicho de la peor forma.

─Lo sé, esa niña no se quedará impune por eso, pero ahora sólo podemos pensar en Hotaru. ─Mimi suspiró, acomodándose mejor─. Creo que es el momento idóneo para hablar con ella con total sinceridad.

─Tiene siete años. ─Siguió insistiendo Yamato.

─Pues ya lo sabe ─Respondió Takeru─. Lo que podemos hacer es explicarle mejor las cosas, que no es como ella piensa.

Yamato se revolvió los cabellos con insistencia.

─¿Aún tienes todos los videos y fotos que guardaste de Hikari? ─Preguntó Mimi. Yamato la miró con duda, asintiendo─. Perfecto. Necesito que los desempolves.

─¿En qué piensas? ─Preguntó Takeru con una pequeña sonrisa. Sabía cuándo Mimi tenía una idea y una muy buena, terminaba resolviendo casos como esos.

─Que necesitamos una reunión familiar de carácter urgente. ─Mimi se puso de pie casi de un salto, tomó su teléfono y se lo lanzó a Takeru─. Haz unas llamadas por mí. Yo prepararé la cena.

Yamato no sabía muy bien en qué pensaba su amiga, pero a juzgar por su renovada motivación y su radiante sonrisa, sólo le restaba confiar en ella. Después de todo, ¿alguna vez Mimi le había fallado? Sonrió.

* * *

La primera vez que Hotaru había sido consciente de la presencia de su madre, tenía tres años y fue la noche que una fiebre muy alta la había atacado a causa de un resfrío. Poco recordaba de ese día, sólo que su padre, su tío Taichi y Mimi la habían llevado al hospital para tratarla pues la desesperación de no poder ser capaces de hacer más que intentar aplacar su llanto, fue mayor.

Yamato no quiso soltarla cuando una enferma debió llevarla para inspeccionarla, por ello la acompañó hasta el final. Los ojos azules de su padre nunca fueron muy expresivos, pero ese día fue capaz de ver algo en ellos que, a esa corta edad, claramente no comprendía pero era algo muy cercano al terror y a la impotencia.

Esa noche estuvo en observación porque aún con todos los análisis realizados, no había una explicación o mejora en su condición. Yamato no soltaba su pequeña mano y pasó la noche junto a ella, acariciando su corto cabello castaño, rogando a quien quiera escucharle, porque su hija mejorase.

Hotaru era muy pequeña, no entendía mucho aún pero cuando su padre cayó dormido con la cabeza apoyada sobre la camilla donde ella descansaba y el silencio reinó su habitación, Hotaru podría jurar ver cómo pequeñas luciérnagas iban sobrevolando la habitación en penumbras que la cobijaba. Sus ojos miraban maravillados a los insectos resplandecientes y quiso despertar a su padre para que los aprecie también pero algo la detuvo; una mano tibia, dulce, acarició su frente y al levantar los ojos hasta la dueña de ésta, vio a una mujer menuda y pálida, cabello castaño como el de ella, corto hasta por debajo de las orejas, unos ojos oscuros y grandes que la observaban con cariño, como si fuese lo más hermoso que haya visto.

La mujer no dijo nada, siguió acariciando su frente, su cabeza y bajó a sus mejillas que, de a poco, iban bajando su temperatura. De pronto su malestar inicial, el que la hacía llorar incómoda, fue aplacándose hasta desaparecer por completo. Hotaru se sentía tan bien que su sonrisa no pudo sino aumentar, contagiando a la mujer junto a ella.

―Gracias ―Formuló la niña, porque sabía que la _Dama de las luciérnagas_ , como la llamaba al principio, la había sanado.

La mujer acercó sus labios a la frente de la niña y no supo qué sucedió después, pero Hotaru había cerrado los ojos para despertar al oír voces a su alrededor. Cuando la consciencia regresó a ella, vio a su padre abrazando a Mimi mientras el médico que la examinó la noche anterior hablaba y les mostraba hojas y hojas que para ella no tenían relevancia.

―¿Papá? ―Preguntó la niña y los adultos se percataron que había despertado.

Su padre ya no mostraba ese miedo inicial o esa desesperación, todo lo contrario, fue verlo aliviado, sereno. Ya todo había pasado.

Recordar esas cosas ponían en cuestionamiento todo para ella. Con sus siete años, Hotaru no sabía qué creer. Ella veía a su madre desde los tres años, hablaba con ella, solía contarle historias antes de dormir y los besos en su frente eran cosas de todos los días. ¿Por qué ya no la veía más? ¿Por qué desapareció? ¿Fue porque supo que ella fue causante de su muerte? ¿Acaso su madre la odiaba?

Todas esas preguntas sólo lograban que las lágrimas incrementaran en sus ojos y ella se aferrara a su almohada cual tabla en medio del mar. Porque Hotaru necesitaba a su madre, la necesitaba más que nunca para que la calmara, para que le dijera que no era verdad, que ella no le había hecho daño.

La puerta de su cuarto sonó con unos pequeños golpes de nudillos y la voz de su padre se oyó enseguida.

―No tengo hambre ―Fue lo primero que dijo Hotaru.

―No has comido nada desde que hemos llegado ―Dijo Yamato tras abrir la puerta y mirar a su pequeña hija recostada en su cama, hecha un ovillo de lágrimas. La imagen le partió el alma―. Hotaru…

―No quiero verte. ―Dijo ella sin voltearse a mirarlo.

Oír aquello no hizo más que incrementar el dolor. Yamato apartó la vista dolido a sus manos hechas puños, duramente cerrados, conteniendo la impotencia en ellas. Aspiró profundo y sacó el aire de sus pulmones en un suspiro agotador. Nunca le había costado tanto respirar.

―Hotaru, sé que estás molesta y dolida pero quiero que entiendas que si no te hablé con total franqueza fue porque creí que te estaba protegiendo. Eres muy pequeña para comprender aún muchas cosas.

―Soy una mala persona.

―¿Qué? Claro que no. ―Yamato se acercó a ella y tomó asiento en su cama, ella se removió un poco y lo miró, enseñando su rostro húmedo y sonrojado por las lágrimas―. Hotaru, ven.

Ella no puso más oposición, necesitaba un abrazo. Su padre tomó su pequeño cuerpo y la rodeó por sus brazos, acunándola como si de un bebé fuese, besó la coronilla de su cabeza y pensó un momento en las palabras que debían salir de él.

―Te contaré la historia de tu madre, porque créeme que no eres una mala persona. ―Hotaru se abrazó más a él y la oyó sollozar aún más―. Hikari era muy enfermiza de pequeña, era diminuta incluso cuando ya fue más adulta, su tamaño era pequeño. Solía pensar que era como un tipo de hada.

―¿Un hada? ―Hotaru lo miró curiosa. Él sonrió.

―Así es; estaba convencido de ello cuando se dejaba caer en la nieve, durante el invierno, y hacía ángeles en ella. Tu madre era… Magnífica.

Hotaru sonrió y Yamato la imitó.

―¿Te gustaría ver fotos de ella? ―La pequeña asintió y su padre la dejó bajar de su regazo.

Yamato la guió hacia la sala en donde se encontraban Taichi, Sora, Takeru y Mimi, los cuatro reunidos, mirándola con una pequeña sonrisa y cada uno tenía un álbum de fotos en su regazo. Hotaru los miró con sorpresa a cada uno, sin entender lo que sucedía, sus ojos fueron a su padre cuando éste la alentó a caminar hacia ellos.

―Cada uno tenemos anécdotas de Hikari, algunas con fotos, otras en la memoria. ―Dijo su padre.

―Queríamos mostrarte un poco de tu madre, Ho-chan ―Dijo Mimi―, porque creímos que la mejor forma de explicarte tu nacimiento es hablándote también de quién fue Hikari.

Hotaru se secó las lágrimas, friccionándose los ojos para quitar el exceso de éstas y así poder ver mejor las fotos que todos tenían. El primero en abrir su álbum fue Taichi.

―Tengo las mejores fotos vergonzosas de Hikari, de cuando era pequeña y tu abuela solía quitarnos fotos sin aviso. ―Las fotografías que mostraba era de cuando los hermanos Yagami eran tan sólo niños. Hikari era la copia fiel de ella cuando niña, sólo que en lugar de tener ojos azules, ésta poseía unos oscuros y grandes ojos café―. Quizá fue por eso que a mi hermana le gustó la fotografía. A sus trece años, finalmente tuvo su propia cámara y solía sacarnos fotos a cada ratos.

―Era la fotógrafa del grupo de amigos ―Acotó Sora, abriendo su álbum―, hay registros de todos los partidos de fútbol que Taichi y yo hemos tenido, también de las fiestas que hacíamos o en los cumpleaños. ―Hotaru echó a reír al ver una de las fotos en donde Taichi y Yamato estaban dormidos uno contra el otro, con todo el rostro escrito con tinta de marcadores por parte de Mimi y Sora―. ¿Te gusta? También es mi favorita. ¿Te acuerdas de ésta, Mimi?

La castaña echó a reír también al verla. ―Fue cuando robé alcohol de mis padres y nos emborramos tanto.

―Hikari no desaprovechaba ninguna oportunidad para captar momentos así.

Hotaru miró a Takeru quien se acercó a mostrarle su álbum en donde la mayor parte de las fotos eran de ella y él, siendo niños y adolescentes.

―Hikari fue mi mejor amiga, solíamos ir juntos a todas partes, nos gastábamos bromas, comprábamos libros juntos. ―Hotaru fue hojeando, viendo fotos de viajes, excursiones, en librerías―. Era sencillo estar juntos, teníamos la misma edad y nuestros hermanos eran mejores amigos también.

―También era la niña mimada del grupo ―Dijo Mimi mostrando su álbum―, nadie podía contra ella, con ese rostro angelical era difícil. ―Las fotos que Mimi le enseñaba eran de su juventud. Sin duda su madre era la mujer más bella que haya visto, con su cabello corto, su sonrisa y sus ojos que enseñaban tanta dulzura. Era la misma que solía visitarla por las noches―. Tuve un momento muy duro en mi juventud y gran parte de ella, Hikari estuvo allí para mí.

―¿Sabes por qué te estamos diciendo todo esto? ―Hotaru miró a su padre y negó con la cabeza. Él se acercó a ella y colocándose a su altura, acarició su cabeza―. Porque queríamos que entendieras cómo fue tu madre. Hikari fue la persona más perceptiva y altruista del mundo. Tenía un don con las personas, sabía qué decir en cada momento. Ella me leía como si fuese un libro abierto. Y fue altruista porque cuando tú llegaste, hubo un problema en el momento del parto y el médico sólo podía salvar a una de las dos. ―Los ojos de Hotaru comenzaron a nublarse y su padre la abrazó con fuerza―. ¿Entiendes por qué no eres una mala persona?

Hotaru echó a llorar con fuerza, lágrimas de dolor y también de alivio porque todo ese tiempo ella creyó que fue su culpa el que su madre no estuviese viva. Sora se abrazó a Taichi, las lágrimas se contagiaron entre ellos porque tenían razón, Hikari fue la persona más altruista de todas, puso la vida de su hija por encima de la suya y sabía que nunca se arrepentiría de haber tomado esa decisión.

Esa noche, todos recordaron quién fue Hikari Yagami, qué hizo y por qué Hotaru era el regalo más grande de todos, porque con ella venía, no sólo el milagro de la vida, sino también de la decisión más grande.

* * *

Mimi y Yamato prepararon la cena, mientras Sora y Takeru seguían en la sala junto a Hotaru, viendo más fotos y relatándole historias que se le venían a la cabeza sobre su madre. Taichi se unió a ellos tras llamar a sus padres, pues había dejado a Ryo con ellos.

Todos se sentaron a cenar, entre risas e historias. Hotaru ya no sentía la ausencia de su madre, porque tenía historias, tenía una familia que no la hacía olvidar.

―Entonces, ya sabes qué hacer cuando Kamiko te moleste de nuevo ―Dijo Taichi con una sonrisa divertida.

―Le digo que se las verá con mi tío.

―¡Taichi! ―Explotaron Yamato y Sora, causando risas en todos.

―Es sólo una broma, papá ―Respondió Hotaru, divertida―. Kamiko sólo está celosa porque su madre no hace otra cosa que hablar de mi papá.

Las risas se hicieron oír con fuerza, sonrojando a Yamato.

―¿De verdad? ―Preguntó Yamato.

―Sí, su madre es como la presidenta de tu club de fans entre todas las madres de mi curso. ―Yamato se llevó una mano a la frente, divertido―. Por lo que más quieras, papá, no te fijes en su madre. No soportaría tenerla de hermana. ¡Imagínate si tienes hijos con esa mujer!

―No le des más cuerda a tu imaginación. ―Contestó Yamato.

―Por cierto, ¿cómo se tiene hijos? ―Preguntó Hotaru dejando un sordo silencio en la mesa―. Es decir, no creo que eso de la cigüeña sea físicamente posible, porque esas aves sólo pueden soportar hasta cierto peso.

―¡Qué excelente pregunta, Hotaru! ―Dijo Takeru con diversión, llamando la atención de todos en la mesa, principalmente de su hermano mayor y Mimi―. ¡¿Por qué no les respondes, hermano?!

―Takeru, te lo advierto. ―Amenazó Yamato ya sin gracia en su voz.

Mimi maldijo en su mente y se llevó su lada de cerveza a los labios, intentando hacer pasar el mal momento con un gran sorbo, claro que no esperaba que la bomba siguiente estuviese dirigida a ella.

―¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Seguro sabes muy bien o quieres que te ayuden a responder. Mimi, ¿por qué no le das una mano? ―Mimi casi escupió todo el contenido de cerveza que tenía en su boca, tragando con dificultad y tosiendo finalmente; ese doble sentido no lo veía venir, pero claro, estaban hablando del _Gato de Cheshire._

―¿Qué sucede? ―Preguntó Sora confundida por la actitud de todos.

Taichi no necesitó mucho tiempo para procesar lo sucedido y su mirada pasó de Yamato a Mimi, ambos sonrojados hasta la punta de las orejas.

―¡Me tienes que estar jodiendo, Ishida! ―Explotó Taichi.

―¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede? ―Preguntó Hotaru alarmada por el giro de los acontecimientos.

―Nada, nada, cariño ―Calmó Mimi, pasando su mirada de Hotaru a Taichi―. Es sólo que aún eres un poco joven para saber eso. Ya tuvimos una charla muy larga, no sería bueno añadir otra más, ¿no, Taichi? ―Un solo gesto fue necesario para que el castaño entendiera que lo suyo con Yamato sería un tema a tratar cuando la niña ya no esté entre ellos.

El castaño se calmó, tomando un gran sorbo de cerveza.

Entonces Mimi se aclaró la garganta nuevamente.

―También quise que nos reuniéramos hoy para poder hablar de un tema más. ―Todos pusieron su atención sobre ella―. Como saben, mis padres están viviendo en un condominio dentro de Kyoto hace como un año y medio y hace unos días, me llamó mi madre para comentarme que mi padre está un poco enfermo.

―Lo siento mucho, Mimi ―Respndió Sora, recibiendo una pequeña sonrisa de su amiga.

―Así que, tendré que mudarme por un corto tiempo a Kyoto y así poder cuidar mejor de mis padres, ahora más que nunca.

―¿Nos vas a dejar? ―Preguntó enseguida Hotaru con tristeza.

―Sólo se irá por un tiempo, no será nada permanente ―Dijo Yamato, tranquilizándola. Mimi sonrió al rubio y éste le correspondió―. ¿Acaso no harías lo mismo por mí, si me pasase algo?

―¡Claro, eres mi papá! ―Respondió inmediatamente Hotaru―. Pero yo también te necesito, Mi-chan.

Mimi la acercó a sí para besar su frente con cariño.

―Prometo que vendré cada tanto para que ya no me extrañes. ¿Prometes visitarme? ―Hotaru sonrió maravillada.

―¡Sí, sí! ―Dijo la niña, emocionada―. Yumeko me había hablado de un lugar fascinante en _Arashiyama_.

Y así, el resto de la cena continuó con Hotaru hablándoles del mágico lugar de las luciérnagas en Arashiyama y de que Mimi la llevaría a como dé lugar. Cuando las horas fueron avanzando y Hotaru fue llevada a la cama por Mimi, para arroparla y hacerla dormir, porque era lo mínimo que podía ofrecerle como despedida a la niña que era como su hija, Yamato acompañó a su hermano, a Taichi y a Sora a la salida, con un muy claro miedo oculto entre ceja y ceja.

Taichi se volteó a mirarlo cuando estuvieron fuera del departamento y supo que su miedo se haría real en cuestión de segundos a juzgar por el modo que Taichi lo estaba mirando.

―Entonces, tú y Mimi…

―No era la manera que tenía para que se enteraran ―Dijo mirando mordazmente a su hermano menor, quien se rascó la cabeza con pena―, pero no es que hayamos planeado todo esto. Sólo pasó.

Sora lo miró con comprensión, como siempre, la esposa de su mejor amigo tenía una empatía total por los demás y sólo esperaba que Taichi no le armara tanto jaleo como cuando descubrió que Hikari y él se veían a escondidas cuando iniciaron su relación.

Taichi suspiró con cansancio, quizá harto de sorpresas o sólo hastiado de intentar llevar el peso de los demás sobre sus hombros. Hasta él recordaba lo agotador que fue el tiempo que se negó a aceptar la relación entre su hermana menor y su mejor amigo. El castaño se revolvió el cabello, estaba agotado. Yamato también, agotado de sentir que le debía algo a alguien siempre.

―Sólo traten de que Hotaru lo tome bien.

―Aún no se lo hemso dicho.

―Lo noté. Sólo… Piensen en ella primero, ¿de acuerdo? ―Con gesto último, se despidió de su cuñado y se marcharon.

Yamato quedó sólo mirando a la nada, pensando en las últimas palabras de Taichi, pensando en si todo lo que pasó con Mimi era lo correcto para su hija; porque la niña veía a Mimi como a su tía favorita, su mejor amiga, su confidente… Pero nunca sería una madre para ella.

No oyó la puerta cuando se abrió ni los pasos de Mimi al salir junto a él, sólo sintió los brazos de la castaña rodeándolo por detrás con sus finos brazos, sintiendo su rostro contra su espalda ancha y sus senos acariciando su espalda casi baja. Cerró los ojos y llevó sus manos a las de la mujer, las acarició con dulzura, entonces se volteó a mirarla.

Labios carnosos, una tez suave, ojos castaños que brillaban con sólo verlo… Había tanto en ella que lo tenía hipnotizado, había tanto en ella que le decía que era la mejor decisión que pudo haber tomado.

La besó. La besó dulce, sereno, sin apuro, con ahínco, como si hubiesen transcurrido años de la última vez que sus labios encontraron los de ella, la saboreó como si nunca antes lo hubiese hecho y la estrujó como si sus manos nunca antes la hubiesen sentido. Ella gimió de sorpresa y placer al sentirlo de ese modo, un ronroneo gustoso entre bocas que lo hizo desearla aún más. Eran fuego puro y estaban consumiéndose entre ellos cual brazas.

Quizá fue la añoranza de saber que esperaría mucho para volverla a sentir de ese modo. Maldijo en su mente porque fue consciente que eso era un hecho, pasaría un tiempo para volver a sentirla, volver a besarla, volver a hacerle el amor.

―No debemos… ―Inició Mimi pero ella tampoco se detuvo en su fuero interno por besarlo.

Él ni siquiera se mintió, siguió besándola con mayor pasión, la abrazó con fuerza y ella volvió a gemir en su boca, avivando aún más su propio deseo. Los besos, él los fue repartiendo desde su mentón, bajando por su barbilla, dejando un camino húmedo y rojizo sobre la piel de su cuello, oyendo cómo la respiración en ambos se hacía más y más intensa, a ambos, el deseo los hacía respirar con dificultad.

―Yamato… ―Nombró ella y supo que necesitaban entrar a su habitación cuanto antes. Ninguno de los dos había desarrollado aún la capacidad de abstinencia al deseo que sentían.

De hecho, ninguno quería.

* * *

 **Notas finales**

¡He vuelto! Lamento muchísimo la espera pero vengo con buenas y no tan buenas noticias.

Primero la buena: ¡Conseguí trabajo! :DDD Estoy muy feliz por eso, un proyecto que al fin vio su inicio y ahora estoy trabajando en ello.

Y la no tan buena: Es un trabajo de tiempo completo, eso implica que no tengo el mismo tiempo que venía teniendo hace unas semanas atrás que publicaba con mayor continuidad. Mis actualizaciones, a partir de ahora, serán pocas y no sé el tiempo que me tome pero trataré de no tardarme tanto.

En fin, esos son los anuncios sobre su querida escritora ya remunerada (jiji), ahora vayamos con la historia: debo decir que la escena en la que van recordando a Hikari mientras ven las fotografías fue algo que deseaba incluir en alguna parte de la historia y al fin pude hacerlo en éste capítulo; mientras lo hacía, no pude evitar echar una que otra lagrimita porque sentía mucho la escena, no sé, es que le tengo tanto cariño a ésta historia que la siento mucho jajaja

Espero que les haya gustado y me lo hagan saber en sus comentarios :D Hasta otra!~


	14. Familia

Éste fic está dedicado a mi queridísima Parabatai, Chia :3

Las características especificadas son las siguientes:

 **Pairing:** Mimato, hijo. Yamakari (en el resumen entenderán)

 **Características:** Pese a que Yamato se negaba, Hikari quería ser madre (Sí, lo que se habló en el grupo Yamakari). El embarazo es complicado porque Hikari es demasiado pequeña y el bebé grande. Yamato tiene que elegir entre uno y otro. Hikari no le va a perdonar que no eliga al bebé, así que el bebé es quien deciden salvar. Yamato, dada su experiencia con su padre y viviendo solo, va bien con el hijo, pero las noches y el trabajo empiezan a poderle. hikari empieza a aparecer por las noches y el bebé va a mejor, pero Yamato se da cuenta de que su hijo necesita una madre. No quiere que crezca sin conocer ese placer como él. Va buscando candidatas y para ello, pide ayuda a Mimi. Lo que no sabe es que la candidata la tiene delante hasta que la ve interactuar con su hijo.

 **Género:** Romance/Hurt/confort

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 14:**

 _ **«Familia»**_

 **.**

La primera vez que Taichi vio a Hotaru fueron tres días después de que Hikari, su hermana menor, haya muerto. Se veía tan pequeña, tan indefensa que su pecho se estrujó de sólo pensar en que lo primero que sintió al llegar al mundo, fue la despedida de su madre. No pudo contener las lágrimas de dolor e impotencia tras el cristal que lo separaba de los niños que yacían en las incubadoras, los que eran prematuros y debían cumplir su tiempo antes de ser expuestos completamente.

A sus veintitrés años sintió el mismo miedo a perder a alguien que sintió cuando sólo tenía ocho años y Hikari, enfermiza como la recordaba de niña, había perdido el conocimiento en pleno parque a causa de la fiebre. Él la había llevado al parque porque para él, la única manera de alegrar a alguien era sacándolo a jugar. Era sólo un niño que no dimensionaba aún el hecho de que su pequeña hermana era débil de cuerpo y de que su condición casi empeoró por su descuido.

Aún podía sentir la sensación que la mano de su madre le provocó cuando lo abofeteó en el hospital, tras llegar y encontrar a su hija hospitalizada debido a la fiebre tan alta que casi le costó la vida. Fue uno de los dolores más grandes que podía recordar, claro que no tenían comparación al dolor sentido cuando esa pequeña niña, su hermana menor, había muerto en el parto de su primogénita.

Taichi se hizo muchas promesas. Ese día tras el cristal, le hizo una de las promesas más importantes a la niña que residía en la incubadora, ajena a todo lo que le sucedía, el que él la protegería con su vida y que se volvería lo más importante para él.

Sintió la mano de Sora tomando la suya, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones, la miró con curiosidad y ella sólo sonrió. Ambos estaban recostados en su cama, ella puesta de costado porque así el bebé también descansaba cómodamente. Taichi apreció a su esposa un momento para luego mirar su vientre abultado.

―¿Piensas en Yamato y en Mimi? ―Inconscientemente, sí, quizá. El centro de sus pensamientos en realidad era Hotaru y que en esos siete años, Taichi ha velado por la seguridad y bienestar de su sobrina, el único recuerdo vivo que tenía de su hermana menor.

―Un poco, sí. Más en Hotaru.

―Lo de sobreprotector no se te ha ido. ―Él sonrió al igual que ella―. ¿Qué te preocupa más? ¿El que Yamato inicie una relación o que en específico sea con Mimi?

―Me preocupa que, en su aventura, desplacen a Hotaru.

Sora lo miró con seriedad.

―Sabes que eso nunca sucederá.

―¿Y qué pasa si eso sí sucede? ―Inquirió con inquietud, como un niño temeroso de abrir el armario que toda su vida evitó. En parte, era cierto. En más de una ocasión, Taichi se planteó el hecho de que Yamato iniciase una nueva relación, creía estar de acuerdo pero otra parte le decía que Hikari seguía allí―. Los has visto, Sora.

―Si Takeru no hubiese metido la pata, no me daría cuenta de nada. Sólo estás paranoico.

Taichi rechistó, molesto. ―Desde que llegamos, había algo en ellos, algo distinto. Sólo temo por Hotaru, que no se adapte. Parecerá muy madura y todo, pero sólo es una niña, Sora.

―Una niña muy lista. La estas menospreciando, ella ha tomado muy bien lo de ésta noche.

―Porque hemos hablado con ella, pero lo tomó fatal en un principio. ―Siguió diciendo él. Sora suspiró, cansada y tomó el rostro de su esposo con su diestra, logrando que pusiera su atención sobre ella.

―Tienes dos opciones ante ésta situación: Una es estresarte por lo que no puedes controlar; o, puedes dejar que las cosas tomen su rumbo propio ―Taichi trató de hablar, pero ella se adelantó―, y estar allí para Hotaru pase lo que pase. Porque eres su tío y has hecho una promesa.

Taichi miró con sorpresa a su esposa, quien sonreía victoriosa. Sabía que no tenía de otra, era excelente exponiendo sus puntos. Taichi sonrió y se acercó a ella para abrazarla y besar su frente.

Sin duda, muchas veces Sora era la calma a su fuero interior. No necesitaba recordar el por qué ella se volvió el pilar más importante en su vida luego de que su hermana falleció.

* * *

Las noches en su departamento, el silencio solía instaurarse cuando la noche llegaba y tanto ella como su padre, iban a sus habitaciones a dormir. Esa noche fue distinta, de hecho, para Hotaru, desde que no veía más a su madre, todo se había vuelto distinto.

Sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse, despertados por un sueño ligero, despertados por pasos en el pasillo y risas, no eran fuertes pero ella lo oía y la incertidumbre ganó su cansancio. Oír ruido pasado cierta hora en su departamento era muy extraño, fue por eso que la niña, guiada por su curiosidad innata, fue hasta la puerta y girando el pomo de ésta, se vio cara a cara con lo que cambió todo para ella.

Ver a su padre y a Mimi siendo cariñosos entre ellos era algo normal, a veces se veía mucha más demostración por parte de la castaña que solía abrazarlo, depositar besos en su mejilla o frente cuando veía a su padre abatido. Eran amigos, siempre lo fueron o eso era lo que siempre decían uno del otro, pero esa noche aquel concepto cambió para la pequeña Hotaru al ver cómo su padre besaba a Mimi, ambos abrazados, riendo entre beso y beso, con los pies camino a la habitación de su padre.

El oír la puerta abrirse fue suficiente para hacer que se separaran como si el cuerpo del otro quemase; en sus miradas podía apreciarse no sólo la sorpresa sino cierta culpa, ser descubiertos por ella de ese modo, no era lo que esperaban y por supuesto, tampoco estaba en los planes de la niña.

―Hija…

―Ho-chan ―Hablaron al mismo tiempo, ambos con las mejillas encendidas y las respiraciones agitadas, con los ojos iluminados, cargados de culpa―. Yo… Yo sólo…

―Besabas a mi papá ―Respondió Hotaru con la voz neutra, mirando con total seriedad a su tía―. ¿Por qué?

―Nosotros no… No es lo que parece, Hotaru. ―Yamato avanzó un paso, interponiéndose entre el juicio de su hija y Mimi, como protegiéndola―. Mimi sólo estaba despidiéndose.

―Claro, son besos de buenas noches. ―Siguió la mujer.

Hotaru no era tonta; era una niña pero no era tonta, sabía lo que eran los besos de despedida y los besos de pareja. No supo qué la ofendió más, el que estén besándose o tratando de hacerle creer algo que no era.

―Ho-chan… ―Mimi insistió y la niña vio los ojos de su tía humedecerse.

―No me llames así. ―Cortó la niña, molesta―. ¡Me mentiste! ¡Dijiste que sólo eran amigos!

―Lo somos ―Insistió Yamato, acercándose a su hija pero ella se alejó abruptamente de él, mirándolo con total decepción.

Entonces los ojos de la niña se abrieron cual platos, como si acabase de descubrir algo nuevo y en efecto, así fue. La niña se hizo para atrás y en su mirada sólo podía asomarse el dolor y la impotencia.

―¡Fue por eso que mamá se fue! ―Bramó la niña―. ¡Porque la cambiaste!

―Eso no es cierto, Hotaru. ―Yamato frunció el ceño, su hija nunca le había levantado la voz y no pensaba permitírselo―. Creí que querías que busque a alguien. ¿Por qué con Meiko fue distinto?

―¡Porque Meiko no era amiga de Mamá! ―Las primeras lágrimas cayeron de los orbes azules de la niña, mirando a Mimi como si acabase de cometer el peor crimen.

Yamato iba a responder pero la mano de Mimi tocando su hombro lo detuvieron. Él volteó a mirarla sin entender su mutismo, pero cuando la vio lagrimeando supo que ella ya no quería estar allí. Mimi miró por última vez a Yamato y a Hotaru para marcharse. Él tomó su mano pero ella se fue de igual manera y estaba en su derecho.

Hotaru cerró su puerta con fuerza, llamando la atención de Yamato quien, a pesar de golpear la puerta de la niña, ésta no abría. Maldijo por lo bajo y salió corriendo escaleras abajo, intentando alcanzar a Mimi.

La castaña iba bajando a la planta baja cuando Yamato la interceptó y la detuvo, tomando su mano, ella se giró a mirarlo con las mejillas húmedas y su nariz rojiza por el llanto. Él sólo la abrazó y ella lloró en su pecho.

―Esto no debía pasar. ―Mimi sollozaba en su pecho―. Ahora me odia.

―No digas eso, ella no te odia. ―Yamato besó su coronilla y ella lo abrazó aún más, se sentía desconsolada cual niña y él sólo podía abrazarla―. No era la forma en la que debía enterarse, es cierto pero tarde o temprano lo haría. Démosle tiempo.

Ella se separó un poco más de él para mirarlo, él secó sus lágrimas con sus pulgares y ella sonrió un poco.

―¿Desde cuándo consuelas tan bien? ―Yamato sonrió y besó sus labios.

―Aprendí de la mejor.

―Lo hiciste. ―Ella lo abrazó y ocultó su rostro en su pecho, él acarició su cabello y su espalda, tranquilizándola.

―Hablaré con ella mañana, no querrá saber nada de mí tampoco. Todos necesitamos descansar.

―Ve adentro, pediré un taxi y terminaré de prepararme para viajar.

Yamato la miró un momento y acarició con su pulgar su mejilla. No era la despedida que se imaginaba, pero todos necesitaban tiempo. Las cosas fueron desmoronándose en cuestión de segundos y sin embargo, él sólo quería esperar al amanecer, esperar a que todo mejore, a que Hotaru vea lo que él ve en ellos.

Un beso de despedida y la promesa de una llamada, Yamato la vio marcharse y él regresó a su departamento donde la puerta de su hija estaba cerrada para él, no podía forzarla, debía de procesar aún muchas cosas al igual que él.

Yamato se recostó en su cama, solitario como se recordaba, tibio por el recuerdo de Mimi y dolido por la decepción de su hija. Cerró los ojos y pensó en Hotaru, pensó Hikari.

Recordaba las palabras de su hija, se llevó las manos al rostro y se negó a sí mismo, porque no había día que no pensara en Hikari. No, él no la cambiaría por nadie, pero ella ya no estaba y él debía continuar.

* * *

Mimi tomó el tren de las siete de la mañana rumbo a Kyoto donde la aguardaba su madre. No había dormido mucho, no después de la peor noche de su vida. Aún tenía fresca en su memoria el rostro de decepción que le dedicó Hotaru y se sintió culpable porque de todas las maneras que pudo haber hablado sobre su relación con su padre, tuvo que descubrirlos de ese modo.

Los ojos castaños de la mujer se perdían en el panorama que la cristalina ventana le entregaba mientras ella intentaba lidiar con sus arrepentimientos interiores, preguntándose tantas cosas que sólo hacían que su ansiedad creciera y las lágrimas desearan con ahínco regresar.

El anuncio de su llegada se hizo oír por los altavoces dentro del veloz móvil, despertándola de su ensoñación. Sentía la pesadez de sus párpados a causa de la falta de sueño en ella, ¿cómo dormir con el corazón así? Se decía.

Tomó su abrigo y se lo colocó cuando el tren descendió su velocidad hasta el reposo y ella desbordó el vagón seguida de otros más viajeros, todos con la prisa habitual de los citadinos. Entre el mar de rostros desconocidos, ella buscó el de su madre, pareciendo una tarea difícil. Eran hormigas yendo y viniendo a un ritmo casi frenético que la agobiaban, los mareos regresaban a ella, como si a bordo de un barco a la deriva del mar estuviese.

─¿Te encuentras bien? ─Oyó que le hablaban y sólo cuando una mano tomó su hombro para sentirla, ella cayó en cuenta de que tenía frente a ella, ojos oscuros como la noche misma y una cabellera rojiza y corta; una diminuta e imperceptible sonrisa evocó los finos labios de Koushiro Izumi cuando ella lo reconoció, percatándose del estado deplorable en el que se encontraba Mimi Tachikawa─. ¿Necesitas ayuda? No luces muy bien.

─En verdad tienes las peores frases para los peores momentos. ─Mimi no disimuló su exasperación y eso pareció divertirlo, molestándola aún más─. ¿Qué haces aquí?

─Esperando.

─No te entretengo más, continúa. ─Dijo ella, molesta. Él se encogió de hombros cansado, consciente de su accionar con ella.

─Lo lamento, no esperaba encontrarme contigo aquí. No sé lidiar con lo que no planeo con antelación. ─Mimi lo miró confundida, no era para menos. Hablar con Koushiro siempre fue un desconcierto para ella─. Espero a un cliente, debía llegar en éste mismo horario.

Envalentonada por su disculpa y su explicación, Mimi pareció bajar un poco más la guardia levantada momentos atrás, miró a su alrededor, buscando una vez más a su madre sin resultado alguno.

─Creí que mi madre me estaría esperando, quedamos de ese modo.

─Puedo hacerte compañía hasta que mi cliente llegue.

Mimi lo miró con una ceja enarcada, como si acabara de escuchar algo que no esperaba. Koushiro Izumi había cambiado, eso ya lo había notado el otro día que sus caminos se cruzaron gracias a un viejo vicio no olvidado, pero a pesar de eso, ella volvió a ver algo del chico dulce y avergonzado que su infancia recordaba.

─¿Tienes un cigarrillo?

Koushiro sonrió.

* * *

Sin un vehículo en forma, Yamato no podía movilizarse por su cuenta como lo hacía anteriormente, estaba claro que debía aún depender de la generosidad de su familia, aunque en éste caso, Takeru no podía suplirlo como chofer pues una entrevista con la editorial para la que Meiko Mochizuki trabajaba, era motivo de ausencia de su hermano menor. En su lugar, Taichi, su cuñado y mejor amigo fue el encargado de llevarlos tanto a él como a Hotaru a sus respectivos destinos.

El viaje familiar solía ser mucho más entretenido y bullicioso, porque entre sus tíos favoritos, Taichi era el que se encargaba de la diversión durante el viaje con chistes, anécdotas, con la jovialidad y energía que caracterizaba al de tez morena; pero eso era antes, mucho antes de que un ambiente hostil y silencioso se desarrollara entre padre e hija.

Taichi miraba de soslayo a su cuñado y lo veía mucho más serio que de costumbre, observando la ciudad en silencio; recordaba los primeros años sin Hikari y fue una aproximación a tales épocas. Levantó un poco más los ojos al retrovisor y vio con pena que su sobrina estaba en los mismos o peores aires que su padre; no debía de ser muy listo para unir cavos y hallar el valor de la incógnita.

─Muy bien, llegamos, enana. ─Anunció Taichi cuando estacionó frente al colegio de la niña. Ella no emitió más que un seco "gracias" y bajó del vehículo sin mirar a ninguno de los dos adultos sentados delante de ella.

El sonido de la puerta tras Hotaru dejó un sabor amargo en su tío.

─No quiero ser molesto…

─No lo seas ─Respondió Yamato.

─Pero, te lo dije.

Yamato bufó con hastío porque no necesitaba oír eso; en realidad, no quería oír nada. Su hija le declaró la ley del hielo por las primeras horas del día y aunque él intentó explicárselo, ella se enfrascó en su decisión de no mediar palabra alguna con él y eso lo estaba matando.

─Es muy terca, no quiere oírme.

─Es diminuta, pero sacó lo peor tanto de Hikari como de ti. ─Yamato rodó los ojos─. Es más terca y cabezota que ustedes dos.

─Gracias.

Taichi sólo emitió un bufido de gracia tras ello; había un toque de diversión en la expresión de su cuñado. La charla que tuvo con su esposa la noche anterior le había servido para darse cuenta que Yamato era un excelente padre y sufría porque se había centrado tanto en poner a su hija en primer lugar que cuando deseó algo para él por primera vez, no podía disfrutarlo en forma.

─Hotaru es lista, un poco cabezota, pero es muy lista. ─Yamato volteó a mirar con cierta duda en sus ojos cuando Taichi comenzó a hablar─. Sólo necesita entender lo que tú comprendiste hace poco.

Yamato pareció relajarse un poco tras aquellas palabras porque viniendo de Taichi, quien tenía un complejo de hermano mayor impresionante asociado a su falta de seriedad en los momentos menos oportunos, fue un verdadero alivio. Taichi volvió a encender el motor para retomar el trayecto rumbo al trabajo de Yamato, siendo el viaje un poco más llevadero que en el primer tramo del mismo.

No hablaron mucho, no necesitaban de eso ahora, después de todo, cada uno tenía sus dilemas personales calando en lo profundo, principalmente Yamato que tenía su corazón dividido entre su hija y la mujer que había logrado despertar en él lo que creía ya olvidado.

* * *

Hotaru no era buena haciendo amigos, era tímida y sólo cuando encontraba confianza podía hablar a sus anchas, como con su padre a quien no le dirigió palabra alguna desde que el día había iniciado. Estaba molesta pero más que nada, estaba dolida porque había creído que su padre sólo sería de su madre, de nadie más. Cuando apareció Meiko, no vio una amenaza de enamoramiento, pero sí una posibilidad para que su padre volviera a conectarse con otra persona.

A sus cinco años, fue más consciente del papel fundamental que tenía Mimi, tanto en su vida como en la de su padre y fue cuando la gran duda llegó a ella. Mimi solía llevarla a comprar ropa cada tanto, tomaban un helado y ella solía hablarle de su madre. Mimi se había vuelto una figura invaluable para ella fue por eso que, a sus cinco años, miró a su tía y preguntó.

─Papá y tú, ¿se quieren?

Mimi la había mirado con curiosidad, estaban sentadas en un banco en un parque cercano a su departamento cuando la duda asaltó la mente de la infante. La castaña sonrió.

─Por supuesto, así como te quiero a ti también.

─Pero papá y tú son sólo amigos, ¿no? ─Mimi asintió sin duda alguna en ella─. ¿Por qué no eres su novia, Mi-chan?

La pregunta resultó cómica para la mujer quien no pudo frenar el impulso de reír y acariciar su cabeza con cariño. No lo pensó en ese momento, porque Mimi tampoco veía a su padre de esa manera y se lo dejó en claro ese día, diciéndole que ellos eran grandes amigos y que estaban bien siendo sólo eso. A Hotaru no le quedó duda alguna tras eso y se limitó a ver a Mimi como su tía favorita, una persona que trae luz y alegría tanto a ella como a su padre, la divertida de la casa, la que alegra y hace refunfuñar a su padre y le hace las mejores galletas.

¿En qué momento esa imagen de _amistad solamente_ había desaparecido? Esas preguntas no dejaron a Hotaru dormir en paz, estuvo gran parte de la noche dando vueltas y vueltas en su cama, intentando encontrar la razón del por qué pasó todo eso.

Sabía que su padre podía amar a otra persona, ella decía estar lista para eso, pero no podía pensar en su tía como la mujer a la que su padre llegara a amar. ¿Por qué?

─¿Hotaru? ─La niña levantó la mirada hasta la maestra que la miraba con duda─. ¿Te encuentras bien?

Hotaru se llevó una mano al rostro para percatarse que tenía las mejillas húmedas. No se había dado cuenta que las lágrimas, a medida que los pensamientos iban tejiéndose en su pequeña cabeza, la tristeza fue tomando parte de su pecho y la hizo llorar.

─¿Necesitas que llame a alguien?

Hotaru lo pensó un momento y asintió.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

¡Actualización! Creí que sería en un mes pero me he hecho de tiempo para escribir un poco. No es muy largo y se va desenvolviendo el cómo Hotaru toma la noticia.

Espero que les haya gustado, háganmelo saber :D

Hasta otra~


	15. Final

Éste fic está dedicado a mi queridísima Parabatai, Chia :3

Las características especificadas son las siguientes:

 **Pairing:** Mimato, hijo. Yamakari (en el resumen entenderán)

 **Características:** Pese a que Yamato se negaba, Hikari quería ser madre (Sí, lo que se habló en el grupo Yamakari). El embarazo es complicado porque Hikari es demasiado pequeña y el bebé grande. Yamato tiene que elegir entre uno y otro. Hikari no le va a perdonar que no eliga al bebé, así que el bebé es quien deciden salvar. Yamato, dada su experiencia con su padre y viviendo solo, va bien con el hijo, pero las noches y el trabajo empiezan a poderle. hikari empieza a aparecer por las noches y el bebé va a mejor, pero Yamato se da cuenta de que su hijo necesita una madre. No quiere que crezca sin conocer ese placer como él. Va buscando candidatas y para ello, pide ayuda a Mimi. Lo que no sabe es que la candidata la tiene delante hasta que la ve interactuar con su hijo.

 **Género:** Romance/Hurt/confort

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 15:**

 _ **«Final»**_

 **.**

Taichi Yagami era malo para guardarse la curiosidad en el bolsillo y hacer como que no le picaba el cuerpo el querer enterarse de los hechos. Recibir una llamada para el mediodía avisándole que su sobrina lo estaba llamando desde el colegio generó gran inquietud y curiosidad en él, tanto que no esperó a oír explicaciones por teléfono, sino que se excusó en el trabajo y salió disparado al colegio de Hotaru para saber qué acongojaba a la infante.

Llegar a la oficina de la directora y ver a Hotaru cabizbaja respondió parte de su duda, pero obviamente, de forma tácita; aún quedaba mucho por responder en su incertidumbre.

No pudo preguntar mucho cuando vio los ojos rojizos de su sobrina, ojos acusados de haber echado más de una lágrima. Taichi se hizo a su altura, apoyando su mano en la pequeña rodilla de la niña y ésta le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa, había algo de alivio en ella y él pudo sonreír con un poco más de ligereza después.

─¿Quieres que te lleve con tu padre? ─Preguntó él cuando estaban dentro de su vehículo.

Hotaru negó, preocupándolo.

─¿Aún no has hablado con él? ─Volvió a negar la niña─. No puedes declararle la ley del hielo por tanto tiempo, Hotaru. ¿O acaso tu padre se lo merece?

Hotaru rompió en llanto tras aquella pregunta y Taichi tuvo que estacionarse en el cordón de una calle, porque necesitaba razonar con su sobrina cuyo castigo estaba enfermando tanto a su padre, a Mimi como a sí misma. Se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y se ubicó mejor para mirar a la pequeña niña sentada en la parte trasera del auto. No era bueno consolando, no como Sora al menos pero su sobrina estaba desconsolada y él debía ayudarla. Lo había prometido.

─¿Tú también sabías que mi padre y Mi-chan son novios? ─La pregunta acusatoria lo hizo bajar un poco la mirada, culpable y ella sólo se hizo un ovillo, abrazando sus rodillas, pegándolas contra su frente, sollozando sin consuelo.

─¿Por qué te molesta que Mimi quiera a tu padre?

─Porque mamá se fue por eso. ─Respondió ella entre lágrimas, Taichi no comprendió aquella declaración─. Mamá y Mimi eran muy amigas, pero Mimi la traicionó al enamorarse de mi papá, por eso ya no me visita mi madre.

─Hotaru… ─Inició Taichi pensando en las siguientes palabras─. ¿Por qué crees que tu madre se enojaría por algo así y dejaría de verte?

Hotaru guardó silencio un momento, pensando en la pregunta. Levantó un poco la cabeza y miró a su tío.

─Porque entre amigas, no se puede querer al chico de la otra.

─Pero tu madre… ─Guardó silencio, sus palabras no irían a ayudar en nada si seguía por el camino que pensaba ir─, tu madre nunca te dejaría por algo así. Además, Mimi era su mejor amiga. ¿No crees que la mejor persona que tu padre pueda hallar sea ella?

─Si, pero Mi-chan es mi amiga también.

Taichi sonrió porque de a poco, a la niña se le iban acabando las razones, de a poco iba comprendiendo que su rabieta no tenía fundamentos.

─Así es, eso no cambiará porque sea la novia de Yamato. No te dejará de querer como te quiere, porque vamos, estamos hablando de Mimi. Ella te adora como si fueses su hija.

Hotaru bajó la vista a sus pequeñas manos, ya no tenía con qué escudarse en su enojo, se sentía cansada por el esfuerzo que llevó aquello y triste porque no se despidió de su padre o de Mimi cuando ésta viajó. Quería llorar, pero porque había sido muy mala con ellos, con las personas que más amor le habían dado.

La mano de Taichi tomó la suya y ella lo miró, encontrando en él una sonrisa comprensiva en la cual refugiarse. Ella se quitó el cinturón para abrazar a su tío y llorar en su hombro.

─Mamá tuvo mucha suerte de tenerte de hermano.

Taichi cerró los ojos y abrazó con mayor fuerza a su pequeña sobrina, sintiendo que también abrazaba a su hermana, a la pequeña que lo conocía tan bien y a la que necesitaba día tras día desde hace siete años.

─Entonces enana, ¿dónde te llevo?

─Quiero ver a mi papá.

Taichi sonrió.

* * *

Todo estará bien.

Frase típica de su padre cuando parecía que el mundo se escurría entre sus dedos, como un final fatídico, como si todo se derrumbara delante de ella sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo. Su padre, tan cariñoso como siempre lo recuerda, solía acariciar su cabeza, invitándola a que lo mirase entre lágrimas, él le obsequiaba una sonrisa enternecida por el llanto de su hija y le decía con voz tranquila "todo estará bien". Ella lo creía porque su padre nunca le mentiría.

A sus veintinueve años, eso seguía siendo una ley natural.

Mimi sonrió a su padre cuando éste formuló su acostumbrada frase y guio su mano de aspecto joven hasta la cabeza de su hija ya adulta, la acarició sin prisa y le dedicó su más tierna sonrisa.

―No me mires así ―Dijo ella, riendo. Su padre la conocía de sobre manera, por más que ella intentara ocultarlo, él sabía reconocer cuando algo sucedía con ella. Instinto paterno, quizá.

―Entonces dime, ¿por qué esa cara?

Mimi había viajado a Kyoto para poder ayudar a su madre en el cuidado de su padre que había sufrido un pequeño accidente. Su motivo principal era su padre, era ayudarlo pero él yacía sentado en una silla de ruedas con un yeso en su pierna derecha, mirándola como si la que realmente necesitara atención fuese ella.

Era agradable regresar a casa, principalmente cuando sientes que tu mundo vuelve a evaporarse.

―¿No te ha pasado ―Inició su hija―, que te has esforzado tanto por algo, pero por una decisión, algo que en verdad deseabas, es lo que termina por derrumbar por lo que has trabajado?

Su padre asintió un momento, meditando lo que afligía a su pequeña.

Kyoto, a diferencia de Odaiba, era mucho más tranquila. Rodeado por bosques y naturaleza, el sonido podía perderse con facilidad allí, siendo silenciado de a poco. Era la razón por la que sus padres decidieron mudarse al corazón de la ciudad, teniendo esa tranquilidad que tanto buscaban.

Keisuke tenía un lugar favorito y era el ventanal de la sala que daba a un bonito jardín en el cual era sencillo relajarse. Mimi comprendió porqué su padre pasaba muchas horas sentado, admirando el paisaje.

Mimi bajó su atención a sus manos, apoyadas sobre sus rodillas aguardando a que su padre le dijera algo.

―¿Sabes cómo reconocer cuando algo merece la pena hacerlo? ―Él sonrió cuando ella lo miró―. Cuando te hace verdaderamente feliz y no daña a otros.

―Pero creo que sí dañé a otra persona.

Su padre llevó su mano a la cabeza castaña de su hija y la acarició con parsimonia.

―Entonces arregla las cosas con esa persona, todo en esta vida tiene solución. Todo…

―Todo estará bien. ―Terminó ella y su padre rio, dándole un beso en su coronilla.

Casi había olvidado lo bien que le hacía hablar con su padre, con el que ayudaba a menguar el tormento interno que azotaba. Abrazó a su padre y se permitió mantener su cabeza en el espacio de su cuello, pidiendo que todo, así como su padre pronosticaba siempre, estuviese bien, aunque muy internamente sabía que la única solución para ello era dar un paso al costado.

Cerró los ojos y se dejó descansar un momento en su padre, como si aún fuese una niña, como si su mayor problema fuesen los de antes.

* * *

Mimi dejó el cuarto de su padre para dejarlo descansar, cerró con cuidado su puerta, intentando no perturbar el sueño de Keisuke. Se mantuvo un momento inmóvil en mitad del pasillo, pensando en lo que su padre le había dicho y en la decisión que pensaba tomar. Escuchó los pasos de su madre acercándose hacia donde ella se encontraba, eso fue suficiente como para despertarla de su odisea mental. Levantó los ojos a su madre, dedicándole una sonrisa.

―Hice galletas.

Palabras mágicas que Mimi había echado de menos. No necesitaba otra invitación más para seguirla a la cocina donde una bandeja con galletas recién sacadas del horno la aguardaban. Tomó una y saboreando el aroma, cerró los ojos, volcándose a las memorias que acudían a ella con el sólo hecho de sentirlas.

―Creo que la última vez que comí una de éstas, tenía diecisiete años.

―Las hice para tu viaje a Nueva York ―Recordó su madre con una sonrisa nostálgica―. Gracias por venir, Mimi.

―Es lo mínimo que podía hacer por ustedes. ―Mimi dio un mordisco a su galleta―. Los echaba de menos; desde que se mudaron aquí, no he venido a visitarles. Además, necesitaba despejarme un poco.

―El aire aquí sienta perfecto. ―Satoe sonrió―. Siempre es bueno darse un respiro y por lo que veo, no estaría mal dar un paseo.

Mimi sonrió divertida ante la perspicacia de su madre para leerla con facilidad. No por nada era su madre, Mimi no podía ocultarle nada porque Satoe leía entre líneas. Sabía que su hija tenía la mente nublada y hablarlo con ella podía resolver algunas cosas, no todas, pero al menos sabía que podría tener el panorama más claro.

Ambas tomaron un pequeño abrigo y cerrando la puerta principal, emprendieron una caminata breve hasta uno de los parques que rodeaba la casa de sus padres. Su madre tenía razón, el aire allí era distinto, mucho más ligero. Ambas fueron a situarse en uno de los bancos bajo la sombra de un cerezo, apreciando la vasta vista que tenían delante. No había muchas personas en el parque, podía apreciarse que no eran las únicas que disfrutaban aquel lugar, relajándose.

―Entonces, ¿cómo están Yamato y Hotaru-chan?

―Bien, ellos… ―Su voz se apagó de momento, recordando la última vez que los vio, principalmente a Hotaru―. En realidad, no sé si están bien. ―Su madre la miró con preocupación y ella sólo pudo sonreír con tristeza―. Creo que ya no podré participar de la vida de Hotaru como antes.

―¿Por qué dices eso, cariño? ―Mimi la miró con cierta vergüenza y el sonrojo en sus mejillas delataron lo que trataba de ocultar―. ¿Acaso tú y…? ―Mimi asintió―. Oh, Mimi…

―No fue algo que lo hayamos planeado, pero pudimos haber evitado llegar más lejos, por Hotaru…

Su madre guardó un momento de silencio procesando la noticia y pensando en sus siguientes palabras. Su hija yacía desconsolada al lado suyo por un amor que creía no resultaría. No pudo evitar evocar años pasados en los que tenía a una adolescente llorando su regazo por un amor no correspondido o por una ruptura indeseada. Atrajo a su hija entre sus brazos, sintiendo lo cansada que se encontraba de todo el asunto que traía sobre ella.

―A veces cuidas tanto a los demás que postergas tu felicidad sólo por ellos. ―Mimi miró a su madre con ojos húmedos y una curiosidad latente―. Lo que necesitas ahora es tiempo para pensar, tiempo para ti misma.

Mimi asintió a su madre y regresó a su abrazo, deseando volver a ser la chica de diecisiete años degustando las galletas de su madre.

* * *

No había que conocer mucho a Yamato Ishida para saber lo sereno y profesional que era. Todos sus colegas tenían un gran respeto por el hombre por sus conocimientos, su presencia y su eficiencia a la hora de verlo desempeñarse dentro de el departamento para la cual trabajaba como ingeniero mecánico.

No, no había que conocerlo mucho para determinar sus capacidades como tampoco para saber cuándo el profesional parecía tener la cabeza en otro mundo.

Él mismo sentía que no se estaba desempeñando como debería al participar de una de las reuniones mensuales con sus colegas, por más que veía al supervisor de su área explicando lo desarrollado en el mes, Yamato parecía no entender por completo lo que estaba oyendo, ni siquiera lo oía como debería.

Y es que tenía la cabeza llena de cosas, un caos que parecía no tener pies ni cabeza, sólo nombres. Como el de Hotaru, como el de Mimi.

Sintió una mano sobre su hombro, haciéndole pegar un ligero respingo al traerlo de vuelta a la realidad. Yamato miró la mano que tenía sobre su hombro y luego a la dueña de ésta. Se tensó al reconocer el rostro de la presidenta del departamento al cual trabajaba.

─Himekawa-san.

La mujer pelirroja le hizo un gesto con la mano, invitándolo a seguirla. Él miró a los demás compañeros que conformaban la sala de reuniones y ninguno parecía prestarle verdadera atención, sólo la presidenta. Él asintió y no se tardó mucho en levantarse y seguirla fuera del salón en donde se concretaba la reunión.

Apenas salieron al pasillo, Yamato miró a su superiora buscando la razón por la que se encontraba fuera.

─No estás presente, se nota con facilidad.

─¿Disculpe?

─Sueles ser el más activo en las reuniones de ciclo pero puede notarse lo ausente que te encuentras. ─Yamato bajó la cabeza con pena ante aquel llamado de atención por parte de la presidenta, disculpándose con ésta por tal detalle─. ¿Sucede algo?

─No… Sólo tengo algunas cosas en la cabeza.

La mujer entrecerró un poco los ojos con escrutinio hacia él, intimidándolo un poco. Siempre, Maki Himekawa, generaba en él mucho respeto por lo seria que se veía, no por nada era la presidenta del departamento y la hija del anterior presidente. Yamato solía entablar conversaciones con ella, pero sólo dentro del ámbito laboral y no pasaban más de algunas palabras, después de todo siempre cuidó mucho ese detalle en él, no fraternizar de más con los compañeros de trabajo, no quería producir una impresión errónea.

Ese día en cambio, Maki Himekawa lo llevó fuera de la sala de reunión sólo para preguntarle qué le sucedía.

─Escucha, a diferencia de mi padre que pretendía imponer una barrera entre él y sus empleados, quisiera que te sientas en la confianza de decirme si algo te molesta. ─Yamato no pudo disimular su sorpresa ante sus palabras, después de todo, lo último que esperaba era oírle diciendo que podía contarle a ella sobre sus problemas. Algo no cuadraba en el contexto─. Después de todo, mi departamento no podrá ser eficiente si todos sus engranajes están fallando, ¿no crees?

─Yo… Sólo necesito un poco de aire.

La mujer sonrió ligeramente.

─Tómate tu tiempo, ¿de acuerdo? ─Ella se dirigió de vuelta a la puerta de la sala común con intención de ingresar, pero se detuvo para volver a mirarlo─. Si quieres tomarte la tarde, eres libre de hacerlo. Después de todo, eres de mis mejores empleados.

Maki desapareció y Yamato sólo pudo quedarse observando las puertas de la sala con sumo estupor, incapaz de procesar lo que acababa de oír. ¿Qué demonios fue todo eso?

Su teléfono comenzó a sonar, sacándolo de su ensimismo. Miró su móvil y sonrió al leer el nombre de Mimi en él.

─Mimi…

─ _Yama… Me alegra escucharte._

─A mí igual. ¿Llegaste bien? No me has devuelto las llamadas.

─ _Sí, siento eso._ ─Yamato fue borrando su sonrisa de a poco, conforme la escuchaba, no se oía bien, sonaba decaída. Por supuesto, ninguno tuvo la mejor despedida después de lo sucedido con Hotaru la otra noche─. _Escucha, cariño… Necesitamos hablar._

Yamato no necesitó de otras palabras para saber que todo cambiaría de ahora en más, esa frase premonitora lo decía todo. Cerró los ojos y deseó tantas cosas, una de ellas era que las cosas no acabasen de ese modo.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Lo sé, es muy corto para el tiempo que me tomé sin actualizar pero ha sido difícil con los parciales y el trabajo que secaron un poco mi creatividad :( Espero que pronto retome con más contenido la siguiente actualización y en menor tiempo.

Un beso enorme a todxs! :*


End file.
